Leaves in the Wind
by Fernshroud
Summary: When Leaf and Fern's mother is killed in a fox attack, their ordinary life as loners becomes very difficult. Surviving becomes near impossible with little to no food, but will a split second decision give them a chance at happiness?
1. Prologue

**Leaves in the Wind**

**Prologue**

**. . .**

The night was peaceful and calm, the only evidence of panic and shock-a serene wind that blew over, gently ruffling ears and fur. All around, surrounding a clear pool of water was a lush, green froest. On either side of the pool, were four large trees that served to divide the land into four territories.

Surrounding the pool on each side of precious territory, were four cats. Three fidgeted nervously, all the while eying the calmest one with wariness and doubt. The silent cat was a she-cat, beautiful with a long white coat and silver-tipped ears. She was eying the other three cats with something akin to amusement. Surrounding them all over, were cats from their respective territories.

And while the other cats were occupied with their seemingly nameless fear, it was then that she decided to speak.

"Are we all gathered?" Her voice, while strong and powerful, radiated a gentleness that made the other cats calm almost instantly.

"We are," a dark grey tom said smoothly, flicking his long tail.

"Yes," another she-cat responded, fluffing up her silken black fur. "Would you mind telling us exactly _why_ we're here, Froststar?"

Froststar laughed, surprising the other cats present, before it died out all together, her face twisting into that of grave seriousness. "I called you here tonight on a matter of grave importance."

"And what is that matter?" A dark-red tom piped up, narrowing his multicoloured eyes at the white she-cat.

"The matter is, Russetstar," Froststar began. "That a new prophecy has made itself known."

"How do _you_ know?!" Russetstar demanded, his long ears flapping impatiently.

"Because," Froststar said, "StarClan has spoken to me."

"Spoken to _you_?!" Russetstar sputtered, multicoloured eyes flashing. "Why would StarClan contact _you_?!"

"Because I am the most capable leader," Froststar answered smoothly.

"Because, as normal, ThunderClan thinks themselves superior!" Russetstar snarled, looking ready to pounce. "I don't know _why_ your clan thinks they're better than ShadowClan!"

The cats on his side all yowled in agreement. One particular cat though, looked guilty. His sleek black head was lowered and he made an effort not to look his leader in the eye and made to glance in Froststar's direction. Russetstar however, seemed to notice. He pierced the tom with one watery blue eye, all the while looking furious.

"What have you _done_, Thorntail?" He whispered.

"I have done _nothing_!" Thorntail snarled back with surprising venom.

Russetstar looked shocked, but he quickly covered it and made to yowl until Froststar cut him off.

"We have no time for your petty quarrels, Russetstar!" She hissed.

Russetstar and the rest of ShadowClan looked ready to protest but one sharp look from Froststar's suddenly vicous blue eyes quelled them down almost immediately.

"I have no time for _you_!" Russetstar retorted venomously.

"As I was saying," Froststar murmured. "StarClan has contacted my Medicine Cat and myself."

"What did StarClan say?" The other she-cat piped up curiously, her green eyes crinkling. "What was the message?"

"There is a new prophecy," Froststar mewed, her tail flicking.

The majority of the cats gasped, their jaws going slack and their eyes widening.

"What was this prophecy?!" The dark grey tom demanded.

Froststar's blue eyes were solemn as she recited, "_Rose and Thorns will come together to form two, fading away, a feather will tip the balance and plunge everything into darkness, Leaves will wither in the coming storm and Ferns will be shrouded, only two can survive_."

She then turned to the other Clan leaders. "Russetstar, Ashstar, Thistlestar, I dearly hope you take this prophecy seriously."

"Of course we will!" Russetstar snarled. "Who do you think I am?!"

"The leader of ShadowClan," Froststar answered bemusedly. "But I have no doubts of your leadership, Russetstar. In fact, this prophecy may even relate to your clan."

"And it will," he scoffed.

"If I may ask," Thistlestar began. "This prophecy _does_ refer to a cat, doesn't it?"

"Of course," Froststar mewed amusedly. "Though I have doubts of which Clan they will be born into."

"They are yet to be _born_?" Ashstar echoed, his tail going slack. As Froststar nodded, he continued in a more heated tone. "They could be any cat in this forest, how are to know?! And another concern:the only time StarClan brings out new prophcies is when disaster is about to strike!"

As he said this, yowls began to echo throughout the clearing.

"You're perfectly correct," Froststar answered grimly. "And when disaster _does_ strike, we can only hope and pray to StarClan that we will survive."


	2. Chapter One

**Leaves in the Wind**

**Chapter One**

**. . .**

**Leaf**

A lone mouse scuttled through the dense foliage of mud and leaves, taking great care to mask its scent as it went. A pair of bright green eyes scanned the high tree tops of looming trees, a thick, furry tail absently coiling around a set of paws. Suddenly, the mouse sprung from its hiding place, scurrying through wide parted paws. But before it could fully escape, paws had pounced on it, sharp claws tearing into fur and ripping into flesh.

Leaf immediately bit into the squirming animal, sighing as the juicy meat touched her tongue. After only one bite, another paw settled on her catch. As soon as she caught sight of fiery red fur, Leaf hissed, her fur bristled and her tail curled protectively around her meal.

Her sister, Fern cast a sheepish glance in her direction, utter _longing_ soaking the deep green pools of her eyes. "Can I have one bite, Leaf?" She pleaded. "Just _one_?"

"Catch your own!" Leaf hissed. She didn't even _glance_ in her sister's direction as she continued to munch on her tasty meal.

"_Leaf_!" Fern whined. "I haven't eaten since the day before yesterday. I'm _so_ hungry!"

"_Fern_," Leaf mimicked, not even pausing. "And I caught this fair and square! It's _mine_! So if you're _that_ hungry, run over to mother and get _her_ to feed you like a little kit!"

Fern shot her a withering stare, her ginger tail flicking dismissively as she stalked in the opposite direction.

Leaf scoffed, turning her attention back to her own meal. Due to the horrible pangs of her stomach, the mouse was devoured in seconds. When she finished, she buried the remains and set off in the direction her brother had stormed off to earlier. It didn't take her long to arrive, and as she had predicted, Fern was whining needlessly to their mother.

"-and Leaf wouldn't let me have a bite-"

"Because it was _me_ that caught it!" Leaf hissed, her eyes narrowing angrily.

"That is _enough_!" Their mother, Rose thundered sharply. "You are acting like kits, _especially _you, Fern!"

As Leaf shot her sister a smug look, Rose continued, "And while you may be six moons already, that is _not_ how you will treat your sister, Leaf. You _know_ how scarce food is, and yet, you refuse to feed Fern."

"But mother," Leaf whined. "Why can't she catch his own food?"

"Not buts, Leaf," Rose retorted firmly. "It's bad enough that we're loners, but now that you've caught prey in ThunderClan territory, they're bound to know."

"How can they know if _one_ mouse goes missing?" Leaf questioned dubiously.

"They send out patrols," Rose replied. "And if you were to come across one, Leaf, you will _run_. That includes you as well, Fern."

"Why do we have to run?" Fern asked, her eyes sullen.

"You cannot trust them, as soon as they're done with you, they'll stab you in the back and toss you out like you're nothing," Rose answered, her blue eyes cloudy with unshed tears. "And all because I fell in love with the wrong cat."

"You were with the Clans?" Fern said incredulously.

"Yes," their mother said. "But I won't tell you which Clan-" when Fern pouted, she smiled reassuringly, "-however, I _can_ tell you my warrior name."

"You mean it's not 'Rose?" Leaf piped up curiously.

Rose smiled sadly. "No, it was not 'Rose', but 'Rose_stream_'."

"Rosestream," Fern tested then grinned. "Cool. Can I have a warrior name, mother?"

"No," Rose murmured.

"Why not?" She whined, twining her fiery tail around his paws. "I _hate_ my name. It's _so_ boring!"

"Be content with your name, Fern," Rose hissed. "After all, it was your _father_ who named you."

"My father?" Fern breathed. "My father named named me? Who _is_ he anyway, mother?"

Rose sighed sadly, "I can't tell you that. But what I _can_ tell you is that he loved you very much. _Both_ of you," she added when she caught sight of Leaf scowling.

Leaf scoffed at that admission. "If he loved us so much, mother, then why isn't he here? Where is he now?"

"He left," Rose retorted harshly.

Leaf didn't bother replying.

_Not that it would help anyway! _She thought furiously.

Rose sighed in exasperation before moving forward. Leaf stiffened when a tongue rasped over her ear, she shot her mother a withering look.

"Not this _again_, Leaf," Rose sighed. "You really must learn how to behave."

"How can I?!" Leaf spat. "How can I possibly _behave_ when I just learned that our father _abandoned_ us to this horrible _life_?! And if he loves us so much, then where _is_ he?!"

At the end of her tirade, she choked on her words and looked down, avoiding her mother's eyes. Rose looked down at her daughter with eyes filled with sympathy and pity.

"There is only one thing I can tell you, Leaf," Rose spoke soothingly. "Your father's Clan had found out about the affair between him and myself. They gave him a choice: his Clan or me. Do you know what he chose?"

Leaf sniffed as she paused to glare rather heatedly at the ground. "His Clan," she bit out. "He chose his Clan over you. _That's_ why he's not here right now."

Rose nodded sadly as Leaf's furry tail drooped.

"Is there even any _point_ to our lives, mother?" She whispered.

"Of course there is," Rose answered reassuringly.

"Yeah," Fern piped in, her green eyes wide and happy.

"No there's _not_!" Leaf spat. "How can we even _live_ like this?! We barely eat anything and Fern doesn't even know how to catch prey properly! Why do we have to be loners?! I _hate_ it!"

"That's enough!" Misty hissed sharply.

Leaf shut her mouth, glaring at the ground.

"Have you any idea how _I_ felt when _I _had to leave my Clan? Do you?!"

"No," Leaf muttered sullenly.

Rose's hard eyes softened at her daughter's soft voice and she answered softly, "I'm sorry that I'm being so harsh, Leaf. But you must understand, I _know_ you dislike our lives as loners, I do as well and I'm sure Fern does too."

"You got right," Fern muttered

Leaf sighed as she murmured harshly, "_Sorry_."

Rose merely hummed in response, content with washing her daughter's flaming red pelt, all the while Leaf protested.

It was many hours later when Rose was urging her kits to sleep that she caught wind of a _foul_ smell wafting in her direction. As soon as Leaf smelled it, she was on the alert. Fern on the other hand, seemed to have no grasp of the current situation. But Leaf seemed to recognise what it was at once.

_Fox!_

Leaf pricked her ears and crouched low, mimicking her mother and pressing herself flat to the ground. Not that it would do much, she knew her mother was perfectly camoflagued as her pelt was a dusky ginger. Leaf's fur was a flaming red and she was sure she would be the first to be picked off.

From the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of Fern standing where she had begun. It was easy to tell that she was terrified, her limbs were stiff and her fur was bristled.

"Lie down," Leaf hissed.

Shakily, Fern copied her movements until she, herself, was lying flat on the ground. Leaf's breath caught in her throat and her blood turned to _ice_ when something abruptly crashed through a nearby bush. Leaf froze as the creature bounded around, sniffing here and there, until it finally stopped above her.

Her breaths came in short, sharp gasps and she was afraid of what she would see if she looked up. Without even thinking, Leaf lifted her head, fearing what she would see.

The fox towered above her, its beady eyes creased and tongue lolling hungrily. Its fur was patchy and its skin seemed to hang off its body, its ribs jutting out sharply.

Leaf barely refrained from yowling in terror at the sight. Instead, she pressed herself closer to the ground, fervently preying that the fox hadn't seen her.

It seemed as if luck wasn't in her favor as the fox let out a fearsome growl, one that rumbled in its chest and crouched down, its bushy tail lashing. Leaf uncurled herself and mimicked its position, all the while glancing sharply to where Fern was hidden.

"_Run, Fern_," she hissed. "_Run_."

At the sound of her hissed command, the fox let out a snarl and lunged forward.

Leaf blanched, twisting her body to avoid its teeth, the fox's jaws snapped sharply at nothing.

"Mother!" She gasped. "_Help me_!"

At her whispered plea, a pale red blur streaked past her, slamming into the fox. The fox let out a horrible whine as claws dug into fur and teeth ripped into skin.

"Run, Leaf!" Rose screamed. "Run and take your sister! Find a place to hide while I hold it off! I'll find you as soon as I can!"

Leaf's mind was on overdrive as she ran, nudging Fern in the opposite direction. As she ran, she heard her mother's screams of pain and the excited growls of the fox. Leaf sighed sharply, turning around. She pierced her sister with sharp green eyes.

"I want you to stay here," she ordered. "I'm going back."

"But Leaf-" her sister began. Leaf wasn't able to hear the remainder of her response as she'd already run off.

"MOTHER!" She screamed.

As Leaf bounded forward, the fox paused, turning its head to gaze at the newcomer with wide eyes. That turned out to be a grave mistake as Leaf smashed into it, her claws raking across its side.

The fox howled in pain, its jaws snapping for her neck. Leaf twisted her body, avoiding the blow before she aimed for its neck. The fox's howls gradually faded to whimpers as her sharp teeth ripped into the delicate skin of its throat. In a last ditch attempt to throw her off, the fox bucked, raking its claws across her side, blood streaming from its mouth.

Leaf yowled, her back arching sharply as the fox fell to the ground with a barely audible thump. She panted harshly as she felt the warm soak of blood in her fur, the horrible sting of her wounds.

She'd done it.

_I killed the fox!_ Leaf thought, the adrenaline of battle fading from her body.

As as soon as that thought faded from her mind, another struck it.

_Where's mother?! And Fern?!_

As she thought this, Leaf heard a very distinct groan, it was tinged with pain and weariness, almost as if the life was going to flicker out in a second. Ever so carefully, Leaf padded forward, her ears pricked and her flaming fur bristling.

_Who is it?_ She wanted to whisper.

But as soon as she caught sight of a pale ginger pelt matted down by blood, she unwittingly took a step back. A whimper rose from deep within her throat as a sharp pain lanced through her chest.

Her mother's blue eyes were cloudy and glazed, but she wasn't dead.

Not yet.

"M-mother?" Her voice was trembling and Leaf hated that. She didn't want to appear weak, not in front of Rose.

"Is that you, Leaf?" Her mother rasped, Rose eyes flashing to life.

"Yes, it is."

Rose sighed, "Good. Is your sister there? Is Fern there?"

Leaf eyed the opposite direction, all the while wincing at the pain it brought her.

"She's not here," she admitted. "I made her hide, I don't where she is right now."

"She's right here," a familiar voice mewed.

Leaf felt an unfamiliar feeling jolt through her, it was nothing like the painful one from before.

_Is it relief? Am I relieved at Fern's presence?_

Leaf wasn't sure and she didn't dwell on it as her sister had already leapt upon her, showering her face in licks.

"I thought you were _dead_!" She cried.

"Well I'm _not_!" Leaf hissed, shoving her off. "Don't touch me again!"

"Someone's touchy," Fern muttered before she suddenly asked, "What's wrong with mother? Is she dying?"

Leaf didn't reply, instead choosing to press herself to her mother's icy flank, nuzzling her cheek with her muzzle.

"Mother?" Leaf whispered. "Are you still there?"

Rose sighed softly, a pained groan escaping her lips as she mewed, "I'm here, Leaf."

"You're not going to die, are you?" Fern whimpered, sounding like a frightened kit.

"I'm... afraid I am, Fern," Rose winced. "It's... too much... I'm... fading... StarClan is calling me..."

"Y-you _can't_!" Fern all but yelped. "I won't _let_ you! StarClan _won't _take you away!"

"I'm _sorry_," Rose whispered. "I'm so, _so_ sorry."

"It's alright," Leaf murmured, pressing herself closer, seeking her mother's warmth as she would have done as a kit. "We don't blame you. If you hadn't stepped in on time, then I would have been dead. I was only able to kill the fox because of _you_. _You_ injured it enough so I could kill it. But when I did, I didn't expect... _this_." Leaf's words were choked as she continued, "I didn't expect to see you lying on the ground about to _d-die_."

Leaf stiffened when Rose shakily reached up to touch noses, all the whispering, "I am _so_ proud of you, Leaf, Fern. I love both of you _so_ much, my little kits. Make me even prouder..."

The remainder of her sentence faded to nothing, and when it did, Leaf let out a choked whimper and bowed her head, pressing her muzzle to her mother's cheek.

"Is she dead?" Fern rasped, her bright eyes seeming dull in evening moonlight.

"Yes," Leaf murmured, her usual prickly tone free from emotion. "She's dead and we'll never see her again."

"Yes we will!" Fern piped up in a determined manner. "We'll see her in StarClan!"

"And until then," Leaf hissed. "How will we survive?! We might as well kill each other now, I can't hunt for two cats! Anyway, there's not even a point in _living_," she muttered sourly at the end. "Not without mother."

"There _is_ a point to living!" Shee raged. "Don't you want to settle down, have kits?"

"What use do I have for _kits_?" Leaf sneered, her tone dripping with poison. "Besides, we're barely kits ourselves with no idea how to survive!"

"W-we'll go to the Clans!" Fern blurted. "We may be loners, but a Clan is _bound_ to accept us. And since mother was a Clan-cat herself, we're what, half-Clan?"

"And that's the problem," Leaf murmured. "We don't know _which_ Clan mother was born to. It could have any."

"How about we try ThunderClan?" Fern put in, her eyes shining hopefully. "We're on their territory anyway, that's what mother said anyway."

"Right now?" Leaf inquired sceptically. "When it's still dark?"

Fern scoffed. "Of course not. What are you, a mouse-brain?"

Leaf sniffed, shooting her sister a dirty look. "We need to bury mother anyway."

"Yes," she agreed. "We do."

Leaf was surprised at how mature her sister was acting, normally she was as immature as the youngest kit. If they ever _did_ join a Clan one day, then she'd be a great Leader. 

That night, she and Fern buried their mother's body then layed over it, huddling and pressing together to keep warm.

**. . .**

The next morning, Leaf was awoken by the scent of something freshly killed. She sighed as the smell invaded her senses and she reluctantly cracked open one green eye. Just brushing her pelt, she saw a freshly killed mouse.

And standing in front of her was a sheepish looking Fern.

"How did you catch this?" Leaf questioned, fighting down a _mrrrw _of laughter. "You're _horrible_ at hunting, Fern."

"I know," Fern responded, still looking sheepish. "I spent until at _least_ sunhigh hunting for it."

"_Sunhigh_?!" Leaf all but yelped. "It's _sunhigh_?! Why didn't you wake me, Fern?! I could have helped!"

"Sorry," Fern muttered. "But you looked really tired and you were tossing and turning all night. I decided to let you sleep in."

"Mother never lets us sleep in," Leaf pointed, but instantly regretted her words when her sister winced.

"I know," Fern bit out sharply.

Her hard eyes softened when Leaf suddenly stiffened. Her ears pricked upwards as her fur bristled. She was just about to apologize for her harsh words when Leaf hissed, "Find a place to hide. _Now_."

Fern didn't have to be told again, she followed her sister's example as she scrambled up a nearby tree trunk, following on closely behind just as four figures burst into the clearing.

Leaf's heart was in her throat as the three creatures... were they cats? scurried around the clearing. As their scent hit her, she realized with startling clarity that they _were_ cats.

And they were rapidly nearing the tree that she and Fern were huddled in. As she preyed that they wouldn't find her or her sister, she heard snippets of their conversation.

"... I'm _telling_ you, Foxheart," a cold voice growled. "That I scented not one, but _two_ cats in ThunderClan territory. They stink of the fox you were hunting yesterday and also... also of _ShadowClan_."

"ShadowClan?" A low voice scoffed. "Honestly, Ashpaw, your senses must be failing you, I only smell the fox, definetly _not_ ShadowClan."

"Listen to Foxheart," a light voice piped in. "He's the deputy after all."

"It's _always _about Foxheart," Ashpaw bit in icily. "What about _me_, Blackpaw?"

"What _about_ you?" Blackpaw responded venomously.

Ashpaw hissed in derision and looked ready to pounce until a _very_ harsh voice cut. "That's _enough_, from _both_ of you."

"Yes, Darkfire," Ashpaw muttered, bowing his head.

Darkfire scoffed, shaking his own head. "I expected better of you, _especially_ on your first patrol, it seems that I was wrong."

Ashpaw seemed to scowl but Leaf couldn't see from her position in the tree.

"Now, Ashpaw," Darkfire growled. "What were the ShadowClan rogues you were yapping on about?"

Ashpaw didn't reply, merely padding to the foot of Leaf and Fern's tree, Blackpaw following on behind. Beside her, Fern shifted, causing the slightest of twigs and leaves to rain down. At the bottom, Ashpaw stiffened, casting his narrowed gaze toward the tree top.

"You can come down," he meowed gleefully. "Otherwise, I might have to kill you."

"_Ashpaw_!" Blackpaw gasped. "Why would you want to _kill_ them? It's against the Warrior Code!"

"The Warrior Code didn't stop that _scum_ from murdering my sister," Ashpaw responded coldly.

"Jetpaw was my sister as well," Blackpaw mewed softly.

Ashpaw scoffed, shaking his head. "You aren't even our _real_ sister."

Blackpaw looked affronted as she mewed sharply, "Goldenlily took me in all the same after my mother died during her kitting!"

Ashpaw looked about ready to retort when Darkfire hastily cut in. "How many times have I told you," he hissed. "That when I say enough is enough, then it's _enough_?!"

"We're sorry, Darkfire," Blackpaw murmured. "I promise it won't happen again."

As Ashpaw scoffed again, Darkfire grunted out a simple, "Good."

As the four cats in the clearing seemed preoccupied, Leaf let a silent breath of relief and nudged Fern with her tail as she hissed, "Whatever you do, don't make a sound. And if that cat does spot us, then you'll run while I hold them off, do you understand what I'm asking of you, Fern?"

Her sister merely nodded, fixing wide green on the two cats resting by the bottom of the tree. Leaf held her breath as Blackpaw nearly tripped over something.

"Really, Blackpaw," Ashpaw sneered, tone dripping with venom. "You really should watch your step."

"Oh, shut up, you mouse-brain!" She hissed back.

But as her stared at what she had tripped over, her eyes widened with surprise. "Look at this, Ashpaw!" She gasped.

"What now?" Ashpaw responded, sounding annoyed. He flicked his tail irritably as his gaze came to rest on whatever Blackpaw was ranting about.

"Food," he murmured, giving the mouse an experimental sniff. "Freshly killed and _stinking_ of Shadowclan," he growled.

"Darkfire, Foxheart," Blackpaw called. "Come and take a look at this!"

"I don't take orders from _anyone_ but the leader and the deputy," Darkfire growled. "_Especially_ by an _apprentice_."

"But you _have_ to see this!" She insisted.

"Listen to what she's saying, Darkfire," the same low voice from earlier said. "Humour her."

"Very well, Foxheart," he responded smoothly. "I _will _humour the little apprentice."

Blackpaw was practically _trembling_ as Darkfire moved forward, his cold eyes seeking the dead mouse. He bent his head, giving the mouse a curious sniff. His broad shoulders stiffened and his ears pricked upwards, as if he was contemplating of something of grave importance.

"You were correct, Ashpaw," he muttered grudgingly. "I _do_ smell ShadowClan."

Ashpaw shot the older cat a smug and knowing look. But as Darkfire continued, it dimmed somewhat.

"But that is not all. I smell something else," he growled. "And it's none other than ThunderClan."

"_ThunderClan_?!" Blackpaw gasped. "But isn't that us?"

"_Yes_, you foolish apprentice!" Foxheart snapped.

Blackpaw seemed to flinch, but from Leaf's position in her tree, she couldn't be sure.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, bowing her head.

Foxheart grunted but didn't reply. Darkfire looked as if he wanted to tear something apart as his eyes came to rest on the tree.

"_There_," he hissed. "The filthy spies are in the tree!"

Leaf swallowed convulsively as Fern let out a choked gasp. "Run, Fern," she gasped. "Run and find somewhere to hide."

"I'm not leaving you," Fern argued. "Besides, what's the point if they've already found us?"

"True," Leaf murmured. She let out a sigh and pierced her sister with vivid eyes. "We should get this over and done with. Personally, I don't really care if I die, the only thing that matters to me right now is your safety."

"_Leaf_," Fern gasped. "Why are you being so negative?"

"Maybe because our father abandoned us and our mother is dead!" Leaf hissed, her eyes burning green fire. "Now hurry _up_!"

Without even so as much as waiting for a reply, Leaf slid to the ground and landed neatly on all fours in front of four dumbstruck cats. And just as suddenly as she had jumped down, she was tackled to the ground. Leaf grimaced as a cold nose pressed against her cheek.

"I _knew_ it!" An icy voice spat. "ShadowClan scum!"

Before she knew it, Leaf had scoffed, shoved the cat off her and crouched in a defensive position, just as Rose-_no_, Rose_stream _had taught her. "Don't _touch_ me!" She hissed.

The cat in front of her was entirely jet-black in colour apart from his white tipped tail. His eyes were a dark blue and burned as wildly as fire.

The black cat hissed in response, his cold eyes swirling like blue ice. Just as he was about to lunge, another harsh voice cut through.

"_That's enough, Ashpaw_!"

Almost immediately, Ashpaw shrank back, his ears lying flat on his head. Leaf looked in the opposite direction to see a medium sized cat with broad shoulders glaring at them with cold amber eyes. He was a grey tabby tom with darker stripes running the length of his back and tail and a lighter grey chest.

"Of course, Darkfire," Ashpaw mumured.

At the sound of those names, Leaf deduced that the remaining cats were Blackpaw-a prettyshe-cat with jet-black fur much like Ashpaw and light green eyes, and last but not least, Foxheart- a slim looking cat with bright ginger fur and a particularly bushy white tail. Leaf swallowed, the memory of the vicious fox the night before coming to mind. The scratches on her sides seemed to burn with the reminder and she grimaced, feeling the dried blood matting her flaming fur.

Darkfire then turned his attention to her. "Who are you?" He questioned coldly. "And why were you hunting on ThuderClan territory?"

Leaf shot him a defiant glare, refusing to answer, all the while preying that Fern had already gone.

"I'm not telling you," she shot back just as coldly.

"Are you a Kittypet then?" Darkfire growled, swishing his long tail around.

Leaf barely refrained from snorting. "Don't make me sick," she snapped. "I'm _not_ a Kittypet."

"Then who are you?" A low voice questioned. "Tell us now before we resort to more grave measures."

Leaf sighed as Foxheart added, "And we will know if you're lying."

"Fine then," she murmured. "My name is Leaf."

"_Leaf_?" Blackpaw echoed. "Is that all? No 'paw' or anything else?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ashpaw snapped. "It's quite obvious that she's a loner, despite the putrid stench of ShadowClan permeating off her in waves."

"Now that we've established that we know your name," Darkfire spat. "How about getting the other one to come down?"

_How do they know about Fern?_ Leaf nearly slapped herself in ignorance. _Of course, they must of scented her! But how do I stop them from killing her?_

Looking up at the tree, Leaf mewed softly, "You can come down, they know you're there."

It seemed an eternity before Fern slid down the tree, landing directly behind Leaf. "Stay behind me," she whispered. When Fern nodding, gazing up at her with cloudy eyes. It took her more than a second to figure out that Fern was scared, no, _terrified_.

"It's going to be alright," she murmured in what she hoped was a reassuring voice. She'd never been good at comforting her sister, but she did her best.

"I'll ask you again," Darkfire snarled. "Why are you in our territory?"

Leaf ignored his question, giving Fern a comforting lick, but just as she was about to speak, Fern wiggled away from her hold and came to stand in front of her, meowing boldly, "We were only resting, I _swear_. Last night, we were attacked by a fox and our mother was killed."

At her innocent explanation, Darkfire's cold eyes seemed to soften considerably. "Very well," he rumbled. He then adressed Foxheart. "What would you do with them, Foxheart?"

The ginger warrior seemed to think before mewing, "Who was your mother?"

Without hesitation, Leaf replied, "Rose," while Fern replied with, "Rose_stream_."

All the colour drained from Foxheart's face and his mouth parted into an 'o' shape before he mewed faintly, "... did you say _Rosestream_?"

"Yes," Fern sounded confused, but Leaf was suspicious.

"Did you know her?!" She demanded.

"Of course I did," Foxheart answered with a hint of regret. "She's my sister."

Suddenly, time seemed to stop as _both_ sisters comprehended what Foxheart had just uttered. _She's my sister._

Around them, Leaf heard Blackpaw gasp. _Really_, she thought sourly. _Is that all she does? Gasp?_

Foxheart, the deputy of ThunderClan was their _uncle_.

Abruptly, Leaf felt an incredible rage. "Did you know we existed?!" She spat, her eyes only for Foxheart.

Her uncle didn't even hesitate in replying. "Yes," he responded smoothly completely surprising her. "I witnessed your kitting, I saw you open your eyes for the first time."

"Then where _were_ you?!" Leaf cried. "Why were we living as _loners_ when we could have been living in a _Clan_?!"

Foxheart appeared confused. "I don't understand," he mewed. "I thought you were _dead_. Rosestream thought you were _dead_. You disappeared from the nursery, your mother was distraught, but then _she_ disappeared, never to be seen again."

He suddenly crouched in front of both Leaf and Fern. "Leafkit, Fernkit," he whispered. "Come home with me."

Leaf glanced at Fern, all the while her mind pondered over her name. Fern gave her an encouraging glance that seemed to say, '_we have nothing left, so we might as well go with the flow_'.

"Alright," Leaf mewed. "Lead the way."


	3. Chapter Two

**Leaves in the Wind**

**Chapter Two**

**Review Responses**

**Frozenstream of Oakclan: Yes Foxheart is the uncle, and I love this story as well! And how did you come up with your name? It's really good! Thanks for the review as well, I hardly **_**ever**_** get reviews, It's good to know that someone's actually reading my writing!**

**. . .**

**Leaf**

Leaf stared up at her uncle, a tiny smile present on her face. Despite how harsh the cats had been at first, they'd been incredibly accomodating. Though that didn't stop Ashpaw from shooting both her and Fern ugly sneers and venomous 'd already began the slow trek to ThunderClan and while Leaf was speaking with Foxheart, Fern was chatting aimlessly with Darkfire.

The cold warrior seemed to have taken a liking to her sister, but while he seemed gentle with Fern, he was harsh with Leaf. Leaf didn't blame him of course, she'd do the same thing that all warriors, even Foxheart were emitting: wariness and scepticism.

Despite the fact that Darkfire seemed gentle with Fern, it didn't stop him from occassionally shooting her suspicious glares, as if he wondered what they hoped to gain from everything that had happened.

Leaf nearly snorted at _that_.

_Of course we'd want a home, _she thought scathingly. Especially _after mother was killed!_

The journey was long and difficult, but Leaf didn't complain once, knowing fully well that Foxheart and Darkfire could easily leave her behind, and then, and only then, would she be by herself.

When the group finally came to a stop, it was outside a gorse tunnel. Leaf shot a glance in Fern's direction. To her _complete_ surprise, Fern was speaking with Ashpaw. The black tom nodded every now and then, but his attention was focused elsewhere, he _appeared_ to be listening though.

_Why does he talk with Fern but not me?_ Leaf thought venomously. _Not that I _want_ to anyway._

Leaf padded after Foxheart, flicking Ashpaw contemptuously in the face. He hissed but she payed him no mind. Instead, she strode into the ThunderClan camp as if she'd been born there. Well, she supposedly _had_, but she didn't remember.

"Foxheart?" Leaf mewed.

The ThunderClan deputy turned his great ginger head, eying her with curious blue eyes. "Yes, Leafkit?"

Leaf barely refrained from rolling her eyes at the name but pressed on, "How old were Fern and I when we disappeared?"

Foxheart didn't even hesitate. "Around half a moon, the entire Clan was shocked for kits that young to simply disappear with no explanation. They were even _more_ so when Rosestream disappeared as well."

"But we're here now," Leaf protested.

"Yes," Foxheart agreed. "And I sincerely hope it stays that way."

Leaf didn't reply, too preoccupied by the structure of the camp. It was so simple, yet so efficient. Dimly, she heard the squeals of tiny kits coming from a a huge thistle bush.

"That's the nursery," Foxheart said, as if sensing her silent question. He nodded at a fallen branch some distance away from them where three cats were resting around. "The Elder's Den."

Leaf merely hummed in response, flicking her fiery tail at a stubborn insect that continually bothered her. As they walked, she sensed the curious gazes of other cats, but she ignored them. She didn't want to bother with them, she had had enough of aggressive cats for one day.

"Foxheart?" Leaf mewed. "Where are we going?"

Foxheart didn't even pause as he answered, "To see the leader of ThunderClan herself. I'm sure Froststar will be more than happy to accept you into the Clan, seeing as you were born here."

He eyed her in amusement before they came to a complete stop outside of what looked like some sort of den covered by hanging lichen.

"Froststar," Foxheart called. "May I speak with you out here for a moment?"

Almost instantly, the lichen parted and a magnificent she-cat stepped out. Froststar was tall and sleek, with a long white coat and silver-tipped ears. Her eyes were a deep blue, icy yet kind. They were nothing like Ashpaw's, Leaf noticed. Ashpaw's were icy and cold, Froststar's eyes were filled with love and warmth.

But right now, her blue eyes were filled to the brim with wariness and caution.

"What did you want?" Froststar responded, twining her delicate tail around her equally delicate paws.

"Froststar," Foxheart mewed, gesturing with his tail to both Leaf and Fern. "Recently, our patrol came across these two loners straying into our territory."

"And you let them into the camp?!" Froststar meowed sharply, icy eyes flashing.

Foxheart didn't flinch, merely piercing the leader with identical blue eyes. "Yes," he answered solemnly. "But you must listen to me, Fernkit, Leafkit, if you would so kindly step forward?"

Leaf did so sullenly while Fern seemed to nearly be _bursting_ with awe. "I wish _I_ could be leader," she whispered.

Leaf scoffed softly. "Who would even _want_ to be leader? It just draws attention to yourself, and like mother said, attention is dangerous."

"Whatever," Fern muttered in response. "But I still want to be leader."

"Doesn't _everyone_?" Leaf answered sarcastically.

"Not every one wishes to be leader, little one," Froststar remarked softly. "In fact, Foxheart here, himself, never wished to be the deputy."

"Yes," Foxheart murmured. "But if it's for the good of ThunderClan, I'll do _anything _to keep it safe."

"What about when you die?" Fern piped up. "What happens then?"

"I will ascend to StarClan and hunt with my warrior ancestors," Foxheart answered easily. "And Froststar must elect a new deputy from the Clan before moonhigh."

"Yes," Froststar said. "But I believe that's not what you called me out here to speak about, Foxheart."

"No," the deputy agreed. "I wish to speak about the fates regarding the two loners my patrol brought back to camp."

"And are you the loners?" Froststar responded, gazing at them keenly with one brilliant blue eye.

"Yes," Fern mewed softly, all the while shooting Leaf a look that plainly stated '_Keep you mouth shut and let me do the talking_'.

Leaf silently scoffed, but did as her sister bid.

"Who are you and where did you come from?"

"We don't really know," Fern mewed solemnly. "But Foxheart said we were _born_ here."

Froststar tilted her head in interest as she said, "You were _born_ here, you say? Strange, because I _don't_ recall any kits born in the last six moons with your names."

"What Fernkit is trying to say is that both her and Leafkit are _Rosestream's_ kits," Foxheart mewed quietly. "The very ones that went missing all those moons ago."

"_Rosestream_?" Froststar nearly choked out. "Are you saying that these _loners_ are _Rosestream's_ kits?"

"Yes," Foxheart answered softly. "They are."

"Well," the ThunderClan leader breathed. "When you called me out here, I _never_ expected for _this_ to be shoved in my face."

"Um, Froststar?" Fern meowed timidly. "Now that you know who we are, what are you going to do with us?"

"That's a very easy question," Froststar remarked. "You also _seem _young enough, around six moons I'd say. Very well, It's settled, I will announce you to the Clan."

With that said, Froststar padded past them, the tip of her snowy tail just brushing Leaf's nose. Leaf sniffed and batted at it, but when Froststar turned her head, shooting her an amused look, she immediately stiffened.

Fern let out a _mrrrw_ of laughter, playfully shoving Leaf aside and continuing after the leader, head held up proudly as cats stopped what they were doing to stare.

Leaf watched curiously as Froststar jumped atop a large boulder and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet under the High Rock for a Clan meeting!"

At the sound of her call, cats immediately stopped what they were doing and padded over to the boulder. They all shot their leader curious looks, but refrained from speaking aloud.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I have called you here today to witness the ceremonies of two new apprentices."

"Shadowkit and Ravenkit aren't even _old_ enough to become an apprentice!" One pretty black she-cat protested. "They're only two moons old."

"This ceremony isn't for _your _kits, Thistleheart," Froststar pointed out amusedly. "It's for _Rosestream's _kits."

Almost instantly, an uproar among the cats began.

"Did you say _Rosestream_?" One apprentice scoffed. "Rosestream and her kits are _dead_."

To her growing anger and irritation, Leaf found the apprentice to be _Ashpaw_.

"_Rosestream_ is dead," she growled. "But we're _not_."

Ashpaw scoffed again, glancing pointedly in the other direction. Leaf snorted softly, turning her attention back to Froststar who was now speaking.

"Foxheart, Darkfire, Blackpaw and Ashpaw have found two loners on the edge of our territory. They claim to be Rosestream's missing kits. Now normally, I would never believe such a claim, but now, I have cause. They are alone and have nowhere else to go, as such, I have deemed them worthy enough of entering our Clan once more."

There was complete silence at her words until Ashpaw growled coldly, "They should have to prove themselves first. Who knows, they may _actually_ be rubbish at what an apprentice does."

"And you'll be the one to do it?" Leaf growled back just as coldly.

"I will," Ashpaw answered icily, dark blue eyes flashing.

"Very well," Froststar called. "If Leafkit defeats Ashpaw, she will have proven herself and will be reinstated into the Clan. If she loses..."

"She has to leave and _never_ come back," Ashpaw bit out viciously.

"You've got yourself a deal!" Leaf growled, before lunging.

Ashpaw hissed as she landed on top of him, twisting his body around to expose his soft belly. Seeing the chance right in front of her, Leaf attempted to rake her claws along his stomach, but her efforts were rewarded with the sharp stinging of her ear.

Leaf growled, baring her teeth, her temper flaring. She crouched low, as if she was stalking a mouse and _pounced_. Ashpaw, who wasn't expecting her move, let out a vicious growl as she landed on his back, her thorn sharp claws digging into his skin. Growling, Ashpaw flung her off his back, Leaf however, landed neatly on the ground, fiery hair fluffed and eyes flashing green fire.

"You know what, _Ashpaw_?" She sneered. "You're going to be terribly disappointed, because I plan on winning and earning Fern and I a place in this Clan!"

Ashpaw growled and lashed out at her with his paws. Ducking, Leaf flung herself at him, her claws scratching at his ears and face. Ashpaw yowled, batting her off him as he sank to his stomach.

"Fine!" He spat. "You _win_. But don't think your life as an apprentice will be easy."

"I didn't count on it being like that," Leaf snapped.

Ashpaw scoffed, shook the dust from his black fur and rose, shooting her a look of complete _loathing_. To her immense satisfation, Leaf noticed that the tip of one of his ears was torn.

"Leafkit has won the fight, StarClan has spoken its approval," Froststar yowled. "Fernkit, Leafkit, please step forward."

Feeling incredibly pleased with herself, Leaf did as the leader bid, all the while Fern shot her a grateful look.

"From this day forward, until they have earned their warrior names, Fernkit and Leaf will be known as Fernpaw and Leafpaw. And as their ceremony is such short notice, Fernpaw and her sister may train with Ashpaw, Blackpaw and their mentors until I find a suitable canditate much later."

With that said, the Clan erupted into cheers, chanting, "Fernpaw! Leafpaw! Fernpaw! Leafpaw!"

Leafpaw cast an annoyed look at the gathered cats, could they get any louder? Almost as if her question was answered, the cheering gradually grew louder until she could no longer stand it.

With an annoyed growl, Leafpaw turned and pushed her way through the crowd, wandering through the camp until she spotted the distinct black coat of Ashpaw. To her growing irritation, she found Fernpaw already there, locked in a conversation with her new nemesis.

When Leafpaw began to move toward them, with the sole purpose of breaking it up, she stopped herself. This was the first time she had ever seen Fernpaw looking so contented, so... _happy_. Leafpaw didn't want to ruin that, no matter _how_ much Ashpaw irked her.

Instead, Leafpaw set herself down, coiling her tail around her paws and resting her head on the ground. What was she supposed to do now? It appeared that Fernpaw had already made a new friend, even _if_ Ashpaw appeared uninterested. Did she have to do the same thing?

_I hope not_, Leafpaw thought grimly.

She'd never been very good at talking to others, mainly because it had only been her mother and Fernpaw. But she'd have a go, she didn't want to be a loner in this Clan.

_As if I already wasn't!_

"I see you've already found the apprentice's den," a bored voice drawled.

Leafpaw shot up as if she'd burned, instinctively dropping into a defensive crouch. When she saw who it was, she relaxed. It was a long white-haired tom with bright blue eyes, quite handsome actually. Leafpaw's thoughts came to an abrupt stop, since did she find another cat _handsome_?

_Maybe because you've never seen another cat apart from Rosestream and Fernpaw? _An annoying voice at the back of her head cooed.

"No need to be so _defensive_," the tom sneered, voice dripping with scorn. He eyed her curiously before mewing, "You don't look like much, much too small, I'd say. My mother shouldn't have even _let_ you in, Rosestream's kits, _as if_."

The tom flicked his tail dismissively and turned, all the while Leafpaw called, "As if _you_ would know," she scoffed. "You didn't even _know_ Rosestream, let alone _speak_ with her. As if you would know..." her voice dropped to a mutter.

The tom didn't seem to have heard her as he padded toward Ashpaw, mewing cheerfully, "Why hello there, Ashpaw."

Ashpaw remained impassive, his icy eyes like glittering sapphires. "Brightpaw," he greeted coolly.

Brightpaw sniffed at the blatant dismissal, turned and was gone in an instant, all the while Leafpaw remained glued to the spot, her green eyes wide with irritation. She'd never been spoken to like that before, as if she was nothing more than dirt, or even worse... a _Kittypet_.

As Brightpaw departed from the apprentice's den, Leafpaw glared rather heatedly at his back. She could _not_ believe that she had thought that that _thing_ was handsome!

"He tends to do that," an amused voice mewed.

Leafpaw turned so quickly that the mysterious speaker laughed. Like before, it was a tom, but he was smaller with a blue-grey coat and he seemed to share the same blue eyes with Brightpaw. Leafpaw also noticed that he looked strikengly similar with Brightpaw, as if they were brothers. Her eyes narrowed, if he had come here to mock her, then he'd have to do better.

"Who are _you_?!" She spat.

The tom's blue eyes widened as he mewed, "No need to be stingy, _Leafpaw_, but if you must know, my name is Stormpaw."

"Fine then, _Stormpaw_, what do you want?"

Stormpaw appeared to be amused by her sudden venom. "You're not the happiest thing, are you you?" When she hissed, he chuckled. "Okay, okay, I only came here to greet the new apprentices, namely the pretty she-cat."

Leafpaw blinked stupidly. "Do you mean my sister?"

Stormpaw snorted, shaking his head in his growing amusement. "No, mouse-brain, I mean _you_. Fernpaw may be pretty, but _you're _prettier."

Leafpaw eyed him coldly at his revelation but he didn't seem to be bothered by it. "The Look won't work on _me_," he said, letting out a _mrrrw_ of laughter. "I've had enough of Ashpaw giving me that Look for it to not be normal."

Leafpaw paused, dropping her mask and mewed curiously, "Why's that?"

Stormpaw gave her a grave look, his face suddenly serious. "I can't really tell you that, we're not really friends now, are we?"

Leafpaw eyed him hopefully. "I'd like to be," she purred. "Fernpaw's already friendly with Ashpaw and Blackpaw, but I'm not. I don't really want to be friends with Ashpaw, he's so cold. Blackpaw... well Blackpaw's really dense. And Brightpaw, he seems really arrogant and self-centred."

Stormpaw snorted. "Imagine having him as a _brother_," he shuddered. "Add to the fact that he's the _spitting image_ of our mother. He also excells in everything he does, not like me."

"Does your mother love him more than you?" Leafpaw meowed curiously.

"Yes," Stormpaw answered glumly. "Well, that's what it seems like. Anyway, if we're to be friends, you have to tell me about yourself. What was it like having Rosestream as a mother? Was she kind or strict?"

"Well," Leafpaw began. "Rosestream was pretty emotional, whenever we mentioned our father, she would get all teary eyed and snap at us. But after everything we've been through, I _know_ that she doesn't blame us for the fact that we were born and that she really loved us."

Stormpaw appeared interested and he said, "What did you mean that she didn't blame you?"

"We were a mistake," Leafpaw answered, voice dead of emotion. "We should have never been born, otherwise she wouldn't have left the Clan. Now that we've entered ThunderClan, I _know_ our father was from another Clan. And, and... he _abandoned_ us, Fernpaw and my brother both!"

"I didn't know you had a brother," Stormpaw remarked. "I thought it was just you and Fernpaw."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Leafpaw cursed herself for her sheer stupidity in her words. Her brother was _dead_. Dead like Rosestream.

"Yes," Leafpaw murmured. "I had a brother, but I don't remember him. He supposedly died when Rosestream left the Clan. But her version of events was that he died from the cold when we were one moon old."

Stormpaw winced sympathetically. "What was his name?"

"Breeze," Leafpaw answered easily. "But I suppose he was called Breezekit. He had black fur and blue eyes, I'd say he looked a lot like Ashpaw."

Despite the words paining her when she said them, Leafpaw knew it was true. When Rosestream spoke of Breeze, she had said he had looked a lot like their father, except he had Rosestream's blue eyes. But Leafpaw didn't know what her father even _looked_ like, let alone his name or what Clan he had come from.

Suddenly, Stormpaw sniggered. Leafpaw shot him a look of incredulity as she snapped, "If you don't care, then that's fine with me! Just don't laugh at my brother!"

Almost instantly, Stormpaw quieted down as he mewed softly, "I wasn't laughing at your brother, Leafpaw. I could never do something like that, though Brightpaw might," he muttered. He flicked his eyes up, bright blue, and in that instant, Leafpaw was struck down by how handsome he looked, better looking than even Brightpaw.

"I was thinking of your fight with Ashpaw, his ear is torn," he mewed when Leafpaw grimaced at the memory, her life and Fernpaw's had been on the line. Stormpaw let out a _mrrrw_ of laughter, shaking his head as he added, "I bet Ashpaw in _incensed_, you've spoiled his good looks forever!"

Almost as if he had heard them, Ashpaw turned his head, his bright eyes shining like blue fire. He shot them a sneer before quietly replying to one of Fernpaw's questions.

"I've _never_ liked him," Stormpaw mumured. "He's kind of like Brightpaw, arrogant but cold. Brightpaw isn't cold, just self-centred. I suppose Ashpaw has a good reason though."

"What's that?"

"His older sister, Jetpaw was killed in a routine patrol," Stormpaw answered mournfully. "I really liked her too, she was _so_ kind, always going out of her way to help others. I suppose her kindness is what got her killed. That's not all though, as Jetpaw was the only one of her litter, she was the only sister Ashpaw had, they were really close. He was only three moons when she was killed, Greenleaf was rapidly approaching, Ashpaw faced yet _another _tragedy. His brothers both died from Greencough, and after that, I guess he just... snapped. He's been like this ever since."

"That's _horrible_," Leafpaw gasped, her eyes shining.

"It is," Stormpaw agreed. "But don't pity him, he _hates_ pity.

"What were his brother's names?"

"I think they were Darkkit and Mosskit."

Leafpaw stared up at the sky. _Ashpaw's been through _so_ much, what happened to Fernpaw and I is _nothing _compared to his experiences. I guess that's why he's so... cold._

"Imagine how Goldenlily must have felt," Stormpaw mused.

Leafpaw blinked. "I'm sorry, who?"

Stormpaw glanced at her amusedly. "Goldenlily," he repeated. "Ashpaw's mother. Imagine how _she_ must have felt when every kit of hers except for Ashpaw _died_."

"I can't really imagine that," she murmured. "Mostly due to the fact that I _haven't_ had kits yet."

"Do you want to?"

"What?"

"Do you want to have kits?" Stormpaw repeated.

"It depends," Leafpaw answered vaguely. "I'd have to find the right tom to _have_ kits with."

"What about me, pretty she-cat?" Stormpaw said cheekily. "I noticed you were checking me out earlier, and I _have_ to admit that I'm pretty good looking."

Leafpaw let out a _mrrrw_ of laughter and batted him playfully with her tail. "In your dreams, Stormpaw!"

Stormpaw attempted to pout. "And why not?" He growled.

"Because you're my _friend_!"

Stormpaw grinned as he mewed, "I'm glad we've established that."

"Me too," Leafpaw answered softly.

**. . .**

"Come _on_, Leafpaw!" Fernpaw's irritated voice bit out. "Get _up_, It's our first day of training, and if you don't get up right now, I'll tell Darkfire and Foxheart!"

_That_ got Leafpaw up. She shot up as if she'd been burned, glaring rather angrily in her sister's direction.

"About time you got up," a voice growled coldly. Leafpaw turned her head, not even surprised to see that it was Ashpaw. He sneered at her before saying quite coolly, "We need to go, we're late enough as it is."

With a flick of his ashy black tail, Ashpaw was gone.

Leafpaw turned to Fernpaw, meowing sharply, "We need to go."

Fernpaw nodded almost excitedly. "Yes, let's! I want to see Darkfire again! He's _so_ nice, like Ashpaw!"

Leafpaw stopped in her tracks, eying her hyperactive sister with incredulity. "Excuse, but did you say that _Ashpaw_ is nice?!"

Fernpaw didn't stop as she mewed, "Of course he is, Leafpaw. All the cats are nice."

Leafpaw continued to eye her in growing horror. _Why is everyone always nice to _her_?! Why does nobody... like... me...?_

As those thoughts continued to plague her, Leafpaw noticed that they had arrived. Foxheart, Darkfire, Ashpaw and Blackpaw were already there.

"About time you arrived," Darkfire drawled. "What are you, Leafpaw? A snail?"

Leafpaw's fur bristled as her eyes shined like green fire. "Why are you blaming _me_?!" She snapped.

"Maybe because it was _Fernpaw _who woke you up," Ashpaw sneered.

Leafpaw stiffened before mewing sharply, "I didn't ask for your opinion, _Ashpaw_!"

"I didn't ask for yours either," Ashpaw returned coldly. "_Leafpaw_."

Leafpaw didn't reply, the anger burning in her was too harsh for to even _attempt_ to retort. Instead, she padded right up to her uncle.

"Leafpaw," Foxheart greeted warmly.

"Foxheart," Leafpaw murmured. "What are we doing?"

"We'll be working on our stalking," Darkfire announced, his voice rumbling through his chest. "Ashpaw, Leafpaw, you'll be working with me."

"And my own apprentice as well as Fernpaw, will be working with _me_," Foxheart added.

Fernpaw purred in agreement, setting off after her uncle, leaving Leafpaw alone with her nemesis.

"Can you perform a simple stalking crouch," Darkfire growled. "Or are you as incompetent as _Rosestream _was?"

Leafpaw shot him a look of pure _loathing_. "I can do one quite well, _Darkfire_!" She hissed.

Darkfire laughed coldly as he growled, "Show me then."

"I will," with that said, Leafpaw dropped into the hunting crouch her own mother had taught her, careful to lower her tail and set her head the right way.

"_There_!" She snapped. "How do you like _that_?!"

"It's adequate," Darkfire muttered grudgingly. "But you can improve."

He glanced in his own apprentice's direction. "Perfect, Ashpaw," he murmured. "At least _one_ of my apprentices isn't incompetent as the other."

Leafpaw stiffened angrily as Ashpaw sneered. "I may not be so _incompetent_ if you didn't keep _insulting_ my _mother_!"

"It's true," Darkfire sneered, taking a step closer. "Though I was an apprentice at the time she disappeared, I heard that Rosestream was to have kits, she _must_ have been incompetent if no one knew who the father was. For all we know, the father could have been some spiteful _rogue_ or even worse, a cat from another Clan. Everything I've said _proves_ that your mother was cat without any intelligence whatsoever."

Leafpaw barely refrained from _lunging_ at the cold warrior. He had no right whatso_ever _to insult her mother, _no right_!

"Of course," Darkfire began. "Your crouch spans potential, but I'm not wasting my training a half experienced apprentice when I have my own to worry about. No, you can find your own."

"And exactly _how_ am I supposed to do that?!" Leafpaw snapped.

"Wander the camp," Darkfire hissed. "Acquaint yourself with potential mentors."

_And how am I supposed to do that?! I'm _horrible_ at speaking with other cats!_

Bothered by the turn of events, Leafpaw hesitated, until Ashpaw hissed coldly, "Listen to _my_ mentor, and find yourself your _own_."

Her pride stung, Leafpaw growled, "I _will_, It's certainly better than seeing you lumbering around a lopsided badger!"

When Ashpaw didn't reply, Leafpaw sniffed, flicked her tail dismissively and strode the other way. Her green eyes were misty as she padded toward the camp, her spirits feeling stung and dejected.

_I wonder what Fernpaw's doing? It must be kind of fun to have Foxheart teaching her, even if it _is_ only for a little while._

With her thoughts wondering, Leafpaw wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, and so, she was completely unprepared for the collision that knocked her straight over. Wincing in pain, Leafpaw glanced up, expecting to see a monster of a cat. And she was right, the cat was _huge_, his fur was silver and shining such a blinding white, that she had to shield her eyes. His eyes were a blinding green, fierce and proud.

_Great, _Leafpaw thought glumly. _I've bumped into a cat who could rip me to shreds in mere seconds! And it's only my first day, wait to go, Leafpaw!_

"Took a little tumble there, little one?" His voice was deep and rumbling, like the running river in RiverClan territory. Leafpaw had expected the tom's voice to at least be angry, but it wasn't. No, it was gentle, unlike the few other cats she had met.

"Y-yes," Leafpaw stammered, all the while cursing herself her stutter.

The silver tom eyed her thoughtfully, before mewing, "What's your name?"

"Leafpaw," she murmured.

"Ah, you must be one of the young ones that Froststar instated into the clan," the tom remarked softly. "Who was your sister?"

"Fernpaw," Leafpaw meowed, shyly averting her eyes to the floor. "What's your name?"

"Silverflame," the tom replied simply. "And where were you off to in such a hurry, little one?"

Leafpaw flushed under her fur at the endearment, she had only ever been called 'little one' by her own mother, but now that Rosestream was dead, she hadn't expected another cat to call her that. At the thought of her mother, a brief pang of pain lanced through her heart.

Without even realising it, Leafpaw's cheeks were damp with tears, dripping past her chin and onto the grassy ground below. A few moments later, a warm weight settled itself atop her head. She looked up, brilliant eyes pierced her own, and when she realised what had happened, she felt ashamed. Here Leafpaw was, spilling tears in front of a complete stranger, it was embarrassing _and _it was degrading.

Leafpaw silently willed Silverflame to pull away, but he didn't. Instead, he shuffled his massive body closer, coiling his silver tail around them, his muzzle never leaving the top of her head.

"I'm s-sorry," Leafpaw sniffled.

Still, Silverflame wouldn't move, she wondered why he was being so kind.

"Now, now," he murmured. "Will you tell me what's wrong, little one?"

"E-every one h-_hates_ me," Leafpaw muttered, dipping her head.

"Why do they hate you?" Silverflame inquired gently, his rumbling voice oddly reassuring her.

"My _temporary_ mentor, Darkfire, instructed Ashpaw and I to perform a stalking crouch, but before I could even fall into position, h-he _insulted_ me, as _well_ as my mother. And when I told him to stop it, he just laughed, and _dismissed _me, saying that I had to find a mentor on my own."

"Did you go to Foxheart then?" Silverflame mewed.

"No," Leafpaw answered. "He has his own apprentice to deal with, as well as Fernpaw..."

"Are you tasked with anything at this second?" Silverflame suddenly asked.

"No," she murmured, shyly raising her green eyes to meet his. "Why?"

"Seeng as you have nothing to do, would you like to accompany me to the nursery to visit my mate, Honeypelt?" Silverflame blinked bemusedly and removed his muzzle when Leafpaw suddenly bowed her head. "She's going to have my kits," he added.

Leafpaw looked up, her green eyes strangely shy. "I'd love to," she purred.

"Good," Silverflame murmured. "Follow me, little one."

Leafpaw padded after Silverflame, not missing the awed looks that many other cats shot the massive warrior. But she also didn't miaa the scathing whispers.

Whispers about _herself_.

"... What's Silverflame doing with that _loner_?"

"... She'll most likely kill Honeypelt and steal her kits..."

"... Don't know what Froststar was thinking when she let those loners into the Clan. I suppose the _other _one is alright though, nothing like that _Leafpaw _apprentice..."

"_See_?!" Leafpaw nearly cried. "They _hate_ me! ThunderClan _hate_ me!"

"But _I_ don't hate you, little one," Silverflame countered calmly. "And neither does Honeypelt or Foxheart. In fact, if I remembered, Foxheart seemed _quite_ proud of his sister's kits."

"Rosestream," Leafpaw murmured sadly. "I miss her _so_ much."

Silverflame gave her a comforting lick. "I know," he muttered. "I know."

When he pulled away, Leafpaw sighed and trudged after him sullenly. When they arrived at the nursery, Silverflame gave a purr at the sight of his mate.

When Leafpaw caught sight of Honeypelt, she knew how she had snagged such an important warrior as her mate. Honeypelt was _beautiful_, there were no other words to describe her. Her golden fur was sleek and shiny and her amber eyes glinted with love as she gazed at Silverflame.

"Silverflame," Honeypelt purred, sitting up and giving her mate a welcoming lick.

Silverflame returned the purr, coiling his silver tail with Honeypelt's golden one. Now, there was no doubt that they loved each other greatly. Suddenly, Leafpaw yearned for that kind of love, only catching herself in the middle before it could go to far.

_No!_ Leafpaw thought harshly. _Love is _weak_! Look where it got mother in the end! Forming attachments in this Clan could get too dangerous, I'll only have Fernpaw and Stormpaw!_

Suddenly, all heads turned to her. "Who is this?" Honeypelt mewed.

"Tell Honeypelt your name, little one," Silverflame murmured gently.

"My name is Leafpaw," she answered shyly.

Honeypelt smiled softly. "Are you one of Rosestream's kits?"

"Yes," Leafpaw replied cautiously, inwardly wondering if the beautiful queen would taunt her.

"Good," Honeypelt purred. "Leafpaw, your mother was one of my _greatest_ friends when I was an apprentice. It's an honour to finally to meet her kit in the flesh."

"Didn't you see me when I was born?"

Honeypelt laughed. "Of course I did, you, Fernpaw and Breezekit were the cutest things the Clan had seen in _moons_."

Leafpaw stiffened. "You knew Breeze?!" She demanded.

"Yes," the golden queen mewed. "But I don't know what happened to him. No one does."

"He's dead!" Leafpaw snapped.

"The _entirety _of Rosestream's kits disappeared only half a moon after they were born," Silverflame meowed solemnly. "It would have been very easy for a kit that young to die. But your mother didn't tell you many things, did she? Breezekit may yet be alive, little one. Keep faith."

Leafpaw suddenly felt ashamed at her outburst. Here were two cats who were willing to show her kindness, and she was completely blowing them off. What gave her the right?

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Sorry for what, little one?" Silverflame asked kindly.

"Snapping at you," she muttered.

"You had every right to."

Leafpaw sighed but didn't reply.

"Are you looking for a mentor?" Silverflame suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Are you looking for a mentor?" He repeated.

Leafpaw perked up, was Silverflame asking to be her _mentor_?

"Yes!" She answered perhaps a tad too enthusiastically.

"Good," Silverflame murmured. "I'd love to be your mentor, little one."


	4. Chapter Three

**Leaves in the Wind**

**Chapter Three**

**. . .**

**Leafpaw**

_I'd love to be your mentor._

Those six little words echoed in Leafpaw's head, and all of a sudden, she gave a purr of agreement, her green eyes shining with happiness.

"I'd _love_ for you to be my mentor, Silverflame," she murmured. Leafpaw glanced at him as she added shyly, "If you really want to, I mean."

"You know I want to," Silverflame mewed. "As does Honeypelt."

As Leafpaw thanked him, she wondered why she was being so shy all of a sudden.

_Didn't I just think that I would need no one but myself a few minutes ago?! _Leafpaw thought in frustration.

"When are your kits due, Honeypelt?" Leafpaw suddenly inquired.

"In a few days time, little one," Honeypelt purred.

Leafpaw flushed under her fur at the endearment, though she doubted they would stop calling her that if she asked them. Cautiously, she mewed, "Why do you call me _little one_?"

Silverflame purred in amusement, rewarding Leafpaw's question with one of his own. "Why wouldn't I?"

Leafpaw chose not to reply, merely sitting at her soon to be mentor's feet, her fiery tail swishing from side to side almost lazily. Her green eyes connected with Silverflame's own, her own amusement reflected in their depths. Suddenly, they trailed the length of Honeypelt's golden body, stopping at the sight of her swollen stomach.

"Does it feel good?" Leafpaw blurted out. "To have kits, I mean?"

Honeypelt's eyes glinted as she mewed, "It's the most _wonderful_ feeling in the world. And I'm only saying this because I'm lucky enough to have my kits with the cat I love."

_Too bad I was only a mistake! _Leafpaw thought scathingly. _Maybe then I _would_ feel the urge to love, settle down and maybe have kits one day. But I _don't_! I _don't_ have that urge that all other she-cats possess!_

Feeling slightly frustrated with the way her thoughts were going, Leafpaw wiped them away and clenched her jaw. Silverflame must have noticed, for he murmured, "Something wrong, little one?"

Leafpaw didn't reply, merely nodded her answer, coiling her tail around her chin and resting her head on the ground. Glancing up, she confirmed that Silverflame didn't look convinced at all. Thankfully, he didn't press for answers, and Leafpaw was thankful for that small kindness.

The nursery was bathed in silence for some time, until it was shattered by the pitter patter of tiny paws on the ground. As soon as the sound pierced her ears, Leafpaw shot up like she'd been burned, instinctively dropping into a defensive crouch, much like she'd done when Brightpaw had snuck up on her.

Leafpaw stiffened when Silverflame purred in amusement. "Ravenkit," he mewed warmly. "What a pleasant surprise. How is your mother? I'm afraid I haven't gotten to speaking with Thistleheart for some time now."

"Mother's fine, Silverflame!" A high-pitched voice squeaked. "She's coming back soon!"

"Where is your brother, little one?"

"Right here!" An identical voice piped up.

Honeypelt chuckled softly as two tiny bundles of fluff materialised in the nursery. There were two tiny kits, each completely identical in regards to their sleek black fur, the only difference was that one had big blue eyes and the other, amber.

When Leafpaw recognised them as no threat to Honeypelt or her unborn kits, she dropped the crouch, and stood, rooted to the spot as the tiny kits padded over to her, both giving her curious sniffs.

"Who _is _she, Honeypelt?" They said in unision.

"Leafpaw," Honeypelt purred. "I'd like you to meet Thistleheart's kits, Shadowkit and Ravenkit."

"Uh," Leafpaw hesitated. "Which one is Shadowkit? I can't tell them apart."

"_I'm_ Shadowkit!" The kit with the blue eyes piped up, puffing out his chest proudly. "And that's my sister, Ravenkit," he added dismissively."

"_Shadowkit_," his sister whined. "I'm more important than _you_."

"You're _both_ important," a wispy voice meowed firmly.

Both kits spun around so fast that they slipped and fell. Leafpaw eyed the newcomer curiously. It was a she-cat, with the same sleek black fur as the cats, and amber eyes.

Leafpaw supposed that this was Thistleheart.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Silverflame mewed, "Thistleheart, I was just going to go look for you. How are you? And how is your mate?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you," Thistleheart murmured. "And Greyfur is doing just fine. He's out on patrol until sunhigh."

Suddenly, Thistleheart seemed to be aware that Leafpaw was also present. She glanced at her with one brilliant amber eye, all the while mewing, "And who is this? I don't recognise you. Are you one of the new apprentices? One of Rosestream's kits?"

Leafpaw nearly groaned as she snapped, "How does _everyone_ know about me?! How does everyone know who my _mother_ was?!"

"Everyone saw you when Froststar appointed you and Fernpaw as apprentices," Honeypelt purred gently. "The entirety of ThunderClan is bound to know, unless they were on patrol when it happened."

Leafpaw sighed. "If you say so."

**. . .**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet under the High Rock for a Clan meeting."

At the sound of Froststar's yowl, cats all over the camp stopped what they were doing, whether it be sharing tongues, grooming themselves or just simply eating, they all stopped. Leafpaw shuddered in anticipation on her spot beside the ThunderClan leader, she was _finally_ going to get appointed a proper mentor.

She sincerely hoped that it was Silverflame as the senior warrior had promised. Meanwhile, Fernpaw was also trembling. Leafpaw knew that while her sister had enjoyed being taught by Foxheart and Darkfire, she wanted her own mentor as well.

"As I promised only a day ago," Froststar mewed. "I have found willing mentors for both Leafpaw and Fernpaw. Fernpaw, your new mentor will be Dawnhaze. Dawnhaze, I hope you will pass down the excellent skills you were taught to Fernpaw."

The Clan cried out in delight as a pretty she-cat with dusky brown fur stepped forward, her blue eyes shimmering happily. Leafpaw watched as she touched noses with Fernpaw.

"Leafpaw," Froststar murmured. "Your mentor will be Silverflame. Silverflame, I sincerely hope that you are true to your word and teach your new apprentice well."

"Thank you," Silverflame purred, taking a step forward as Leafpaw jumped down from the High Rock.

_I have Silverflame as my mentor! _Leafpaw suddenly realised. Her green eyes shined happily and she purred. Silverflame touched noses with her and murmured, "I'm very happy, little one. And I'm sure Honeypelt is, as well."

Leafpaw let a tiny smile grace her face as she gazed over her _mentor's_ shoulders. Her green eyes were instantly pierced by bright, icy blue.

It was Ashpaw.

Leafpaw blinked when the black tom sneered-no, sneered at _Silverflame_. Confusion flooded her at the sight of the complete, utter _hatred _radiating off him in waves. However, when Fernpaw approached her, he softened considerably. At the sight of them, something sparked inside her that she couldn't explain.

What did it mean?

**Fernpaw**

Fernpaw purred in contentment, her fiery tail lashing around as she approached the black-furred tom. Ashpaw had been a thorn in her side ever since she and her sister had arrived in ThunderClan. He was cold, rude and utterly _vicious_. Fernpaw didn't know what was wrong with him, and the few times they had spoken, he had been polite but curt.

However, Fernpaw had a hunch that Leafpaw _knew_ something she didn't. It would _definitely _explain the pained grimaces her sister would sport whenever she glanced Ashpaw's way. But her confusion soon gave way to hurt. If Leafpaw wasn't telling her something, then did it mean that she didn't trust her?

Fernpaw didn't know the answer, but she sincerely hoped that it wouldn't stay that way.

"Ashpaw?" She mewed.

His head snapped her way and his cold, icy eyes pierced her own green ones. Fernpaw barely suppressed the urge to shiver, his eyes, though cold, were dull and almost lifeless, as if they could only see hatred and nothing more. But while gazing at him, she had to conclude that Ashpaw was a _very_ handsome tom.

"Yes?" He answered coolly. "What do you want, Fernpaw? I was busy."

Fernpaw snorted softly. _Busy indeed_, she thought in amusement.

As she gazed at him, Fernpaw could literally _feel_ the hatred radiating off him in waves. To her, it felt like burning _fire_. And right then and there, she yearned to bring the life back to those cold eyes of his.

"I wanted to ask you a question," Fernpaw meowed simply.

Ashpaw's eyes narrowed, as if he were contemplating something of grave importance and couldn't be bothered. "What is it?" He finally said.

"Why do you hate Leafpaw's new mentor so much?"

Ashpaw suddenly stiffened, the hatred steadily growing. "I don't see why that's _any_ of your business, Fernpaw," he growled coldly.

"It _is_ my business if you're going to transfer that hatred onto my sister!" Fernpaw snapped.

Ashpaw slumped with a sigh, the hatred dimming. "I would _never_ do that," he murmured softly. "I could _never_-"

"Save it for someone who cares!" Fernpaw cut in sharply.

With that said, Fernpaw spun on the spot and approached the other apprentices. She easily recognised the blue-grey coat of Stormpaw. Fernpaw didn't particularly _like_ Stormpaw, he was always amused by the _littlest_ of things. And there was Blackpaw. She supposed that Blackpaw was _alright_, even if she _was_ dense. And Brightpaw...

Brightpaw was arrogant and self-centred, the type of cat that Fernpaw _hated_. But she couldn't deny that he was handsome, even more so than his brother and Ashpaw.

"Why hello there," Brightpaw drawled. "_Fernpaw_."

"_Brightpaw_," Fernpaw returned, nearly smirking when Brightpaw sneered.

"Stormpaw," the tom merely grinned at her almost lazily.

"And Blackpaw."

Blackpaw tried to imitate Brightpaw's natural ability at haughtiness, but to her own displeasure and Fernpaw's amusement, she failed miserably.

"Where's Leafpaw?" Stormpaw inquired.

Fernpaw tried not to groan at the reminder, if she remembered correctly, Stormpaw and Leafpaw had striked up a budding friendship. Fernpaw wondered how Stormpaw could even be _likeable_, he was just as arrogant and annoying as his brother. And that also reminded her of something she needed to ask him.

"Somewhere," Fernpaw responded vaguely. "Anyway, Stormpaw, I need to ask you something."

"And that is?" Stormpaw pressed.

Fernpaw nearly hesitated in her question, but pressed on, just as her mother would have done. "What made Ashpaw the way he is?"

When Stormpaw grimaced, Fernpaw instinctively _knew _that she wasn't going to receive any information.

"It's not that I don't trust you or anything... but..." Stormpaw's grimace deepened.

Brightpaw sneered from his place beside his brother. "Translation: Stormpaw doesn't like you and he doesn't trust you. Try asking somewhere else because _we_ won't betray Ashpaw's trust."

"But Leafpaw knows," Fernpaw nearly protested.

Brightpaw gaped and he stared at his brother in incredulouty. "You _told_ her?!" He demanded.

"She's my friend!" Stormpaw retorted defensively. "Besides, that's not the point. I'm sorry, Fernpaw, I really am. But I just _can't_ tell you."

"Can't or won't?" Fernpaw pressed.

"Both," Blackpaw filled in. "We don't trust you _or_ your sister. It would've been easier for _all_ of us if you hadn't come to ThunderClan. Do us all a favour and _leave_ if you know what's good for you."

"Do _me_ a favour and stop being so incredibly _stupid_!" Fernpaw snapped, her green eyes clouding. She blinked away the perspiration, all the while thinking, _I will _not_ cry!_

Blackpaw gasped. _Really, is that all she does, _gasp_? _Fernpaw thought scathingly, unknowingly mimicking her own sister's thoughts two days ago.

"How _dare_ you say that!" Blackpaw practically _screeched_.

"I'm only stating the truth!" Fernpaw snapped.

"How about this," Brightpaw drawled. "Fernpaw fights Blackpaw. If Fernpaw wins, then Blackpaw is stupid. However if _Blackpaw_ wins..."

"Then you leave the Clan and _never_ come back," Blackpaw bit in smugly.

Without even thinking it through, Fernpaw snapped, "_Fine_."

And before Blackpaw could even signal that the fight had begun, Fernpaw charged straight at her, slamming into her side and raking her sharp claws along a night-black pelt. Blackpaw squealed, batting at Fernpaw with her own paws.

Fernpaw ducked the blow, her whole body on overdrive. Adrenaline was coursing through her body as she charged yet again. Blackpaw barely managed to swing to side before she would have been pinned to the ground. Fernpaw easily manouvered herself and flung her away from a collision with Brightpaw, her red fur fluffing out with a _poof_.

However, Fernpaw didn't count on _what _the tiny brush of pelts would bring. It was like a flash, and suddenly, her very _being_ was overcome with foreign feelings of smugness and pride. Fernpaw was Brightpaw, she was _Brightpaw_, witnessing her den-mate fight a stranger from outside his Clan. Then, Fernpaw felt something else. She felt his burning desire to be Clan deputy, and then leader-

_GET OUT!_

And just as suddenly, Fernpaw was herself. She was the stranger fighting for a place in her _birth_ Clan. She was the stranger fighting Blackpaw, the stupid and dense apprentice that fought based on pride and haughtiness alone.

Fernpaw hissed as _Blackpaw_ charged. She easily ducked the glancing blow, and crouched low, just as she had seen Leafpaw do when she had fought Ashpaw. When Blackpaw charged again, she jumped up and _pounced_, landing neatly on the black apprentice's back.

Blackpaw hissed, batting at her with her paws. Seeing the chance, Fernpaw raked her claws across her nemesis' back. Blackpaw yowled as Fernpaw sunk them both to the ground, her on the bottom with Fernpaw's claw's pressing into her delicate neck. With a snort of disgust, Fernpaw hopped up, shoving Blackpaw away from her.

"Next time it will be your _neck_," she hissed.

Blackpaw wasted no time in leaving. Stormpaw watched after her in amusement. "She's always been a mouse-brain," he remarked softly.

"_Don't_ get familiar with me, Stormpaw," Fernpaw hissed.

As she departed, Fernpaw caught Brightpaw's eyes as she brushed past him. When he gazed at her curiously, she growled softly and left with not a single glance back.

**Leafpaw**

Leafpaw watched in abject fascination as Honeypelt lay panting on the nursery floor. ThunderClan's medicine cat, Darkflower, pushed _everyone_ out of the way, _including_ Silverflame.

Leafpaw didn't even _know_ why she was being allowed to see the birth of Honeypelt's kits, shouldn't something as precious as that be kept private? Nevertheless, Leafpaw wasn't complaining.

Suddenly, Honeypelt groaned in pain.

"Push, Honeypelt," Darkflower instructed.

"I'm... trying..." Honeypelt gasped.

A few moments later, something slipped onto the nursery floor. Silverflame was on it in an instant, licking the blood off its tiny body. Leafpaw cautiously approached Honeypelt's gasping body. As she sat beside her head, her fiery tail accidently brushed against Honeypelt's swollen stomach.

Almost instantly, Leafpaw felt a jolt of _horrible_ pain. She was bathed in a _shroud_ of pain, a shroud of _unrelenting_ pain. She experienced foreign feelings of tiredness and love. Love for Silverflame and for the kits she was carrying-and then Leafpaw was _screaming_, because it hurt _so_ much. No matter how hard she tried, she could _not_ stop screaming.

And then everything faded faded to black.

When Leafpaw next woke, it was to an insistent lick to the top of her head. She groaned softly and heard a silent exclamation of relief. Leafpaw cracked open one green eye and was met with the sight of Silverflame's relieved face.

"What... happened...?" She murmured.

"You passed out," Silverflame answered quietly. "You started screaming, even Darkflower was confused. And you wouldn't _stop_."

"Are the kits okay?" Leafpaw asked groggily.

"The kits are fine," Silverflame replied.

"Can I see them?"

"If you want."

Leafpaw cautiously stood up, padding over to Honeypelt's slumped form. The golden she-cat was gazing down with love in her eyes at three tiny kits resting at her belly.

"What are they called?"

Honeypelt smiled warmly. "We were hoping you could help us with that, little one," she purred.

Leafpaw let a tiny smile curve the corners of her mouth as she sat down. "Well," she began. She indicated to a golden tom, its eyes squeezed tightly shut. "How about Lionkit for him?"

"Lionkit is perfect," Silverflame purred. He indicated to a dusky gold she-cat. "And Dustkit for her."

"How about you name the last kit as well," Honeypelt suggested.

Leafpaw positively _beamed_. The last kit was a shimmering silver, much like his father. Somehow, Leafpaw knew that if his eyes were open, she would be gazing into a brilliant green.

"Breezekit," she blurted.

As soon as Leafpaw let the words escape her mouth, she came to regret it as tears instantly pricked at the corner of her eyes. Frustrated, she shook them away.

"Breezekit," Leafpaw murmured. "Name him Breezekit."

The tip of Silverflame's tail brushed against her ears as he purred, "Breezekit matches his pelt, tell me little one, did you name my son after your brother?"

Leafpaw hesitated, before mewing, "Yes. I think my brother deserves a namesake, even _if_ he may still be alive."

"Then Breezekit will carry his name well," Honeypelt murmured. "And I'm sure he will do us all proud."

"_Us_?" Leafpaw echoed.

"We're all like a family, little one," Honeypelt remarked softly. "And that includes _you_."

"_Really_?" Leafpaw breathed, all the while her mind screamed, _I don't need _anyone_!_

Silverflame purred an affirmative before mewing, "I think you should leave now, little one. I think after your little scare, you should get some rest, and in the morning, I'll give you a proper tour of ThunderClan and its territory."

"Can I come and visit the kits?" Leafpaw blurted.

"Anytime you wish," Honeypelt responded warmly. "The nursery is _always _open."

Leafpaw let a tiny smile curve her face as she licked each of the sleeping kits goodbye. "Goodbye," she said softly.

"Goodbye, little one," Honeypelt called. "And goodnight."

Leafpaw faintly grinned. "Goodnight, Honeypelt."

As she padded toward the apprentice's den, one thought struck her mind.

_What _was _that? And why did I experience Honeypelt's feelings? Why did I pass out?_

As Leafpaw entered the apprentice's den, her path was suddenly blocked. She saw bristling red fur and bright green eyes.

It was Fernpaw.

"Where _were_ you?" Her sister hissed, her ears flattening. "I've been worried _sick_. When you didn't come back at moonhigh, I thought that ThunderClan had thrown you out!"

"Throw me _out_?" Leafpaw scoffed. "I was in the nursery."

"In the nursery?" Fernpaw echoed. Her eyes flashed. "Why were you _there_?!"

"Yes," a bored voice drawled. "Please tell."

Fernpaw shot a withering glare in Brightpaw's direction as she snapped, "I didn't ask you to comment!"

Leafpaw rolled her green eyes. _Someone's moody. I wonder why?_

When Fernpaw waited expectantly, Leafpaw finally snapped.

"I was helping with Honeypelt's kits!" She snapped. "_Happy_?!"

"Who?" Fernpaw finally said. "Kits?"

"My mentor's mate!" Leafpaw said sharply. "She just had kits."

"What are they called?" Fernpaw breathed. "And are they cute?"

_Wow, Fernpaw's the _moodiest_ cat in the entire forest! First she's happy, then she's angry, and then she's back to being happy!_

"Honeypelt, Silverflame's mate, had three kits, two toms and one she-cat. Their names are Lionkit, Dustkit and Breezekit. And yes, they're the cutest things I've ever seen," Leafpaw murmured. And as an afterthought, she added, "Not that I want kits, anyway."

Fernpaw didn't seem to have heard the last mumbled statement, Leafpaw was about to comment, when her sister suddenly mewed, "His name's _Breezekit_?! After our-"

"_Yes_, Fernpaw!" Leafpaw snapped. "_I _was the one who named him!"

"_You_? You mean _you_ named him after _our_-"

"_Yes_!" Leafpaw exploded.

"Would you _stop_ interrupting me?!" Fernpaw demanded.

"Yes, _Leafpaw_," Brightpaw sneered. "Why won't you let your sister finish what she was going to say?!"

From the corner of her eye, Leafpaw saw Ashpaw and his foster-sister, Blackpaw enter, followed closely by Stormpaw. Abruptly, Ashpaw's head snapped upwards, his icy eyes piercing hers. He eyed her with curiousity, while Leafpaw openly scowled. When Ashpaw saw that, his curiousity dimmed and was soon replaced by a sneer.

"Well?!" Brightpaw snapped. "Are you going to tell us or not?!"

Suddenly, Leafpaw was overcome with a burning hatred. Who were these _cats_ to tell her what to do?! She barely even _knew_ them! It wasn't even their business either!

"Why should I tell _you_?" She sneered. "It's not your business and I barely even _know_ you!"

Brightpaw opened his mouth to retort, but Leafpaw was already gone, nestling into a pile of moss at the very corner of the den. Her back faced the other apprentices, her tail coiled tightly around her paws.

Tears were already dripping from her eyes, but Leafpaw couldn't bring herself to care. Her body was soon shaking with harsh sobs, perspiration streaming down her cheeks and dripping past her chin.

_Why did you have to die, mother? _

_Why did you leave me?_

_Why did you leave me in this cold, heartless world?_

When nothing served to answer Leafpaw's thoughts, her sobs grew harsher, and her shoulders shook. Suddenly, a warm pelt pressed to her side, something gently licking her ears. With a warm weight nestled gently against her side, and another tail coiling around her, Leafpaw soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**. . .**

**Fernpaw**

As soon as Leafpaw's sobs sounded throughout the apprentice's den, Fernpaw scowled.

"See what you've done?!" She mewed sharply, all the while gesturing at Brightpaw.

"I didn't do _anything_!" He hissed. "I only said that she should tell us why the name '_Breezekit_' bothers her so much."

"Why should she trust you?" Fernpaw said flatly. "You've done _nothing_ to get on her good side."

"If she even _has_ a good side," Ashpaw sneered.

"Don't even _say_ that!" Fernpaw snapped.

"Oh, _please_," Brightpaw drawled. "I think we're _all_ in favour of saying that Leafpaw is a _might _bit cold, though not as much as our dear Ashpaw."

"How would _you_ know?" Fernpaw retorted. "You didn't even _know_ my sister until three days ago," she accused.

Brightpaw opened his mouth to respond, but it was lost as a familiar but harsh voice cut in.

"What's going on here?"

Fernpaw spun around, her jaw hanging open. "_Darkfire_?" She breathed.

The grey tabby warrior nodded stiffly, though his amber eyes were strangely warm as he addressed her. "I heard a racket as I was passing. _What's_ going on? And _why_ is Leafpaw crying?"

"Well," Brigthpaw began. "She-"

"I wasn't speaking to _you_," Darkfire hissed. "I was speaking with Fernpaw."

"Brightpaw wanted to know _Leafpaw's_ business," Fernpaw mewed softly. "She _exploded_, and that's why she's crying."

"I see, Ashpaw," Darkfire said sharply. "Go over to Leafpaw and see if she's okay."

"Very well, Darkfire," Ashpaw murmured softly.

Without a glance back, he padded over to Leafpaw's hunched, fiery form and without a word, settled himself against her side, coiling his tail around her.

A few moments later, Leafpaw's sobs gradually faded until she fell asleep, nestling back into Ashpaw.

"Come with me, Fernpaw," Darkfire mewed out of the blue.

Hesitating ever so slightly, Fernpaw followed Ashpaw's mentor to the mouth of the den. Suddenly, he turned and pressed his muzzle to hers. Fernpaw was completely unprepared for the shock that came, she felt feelings of pride and one emotion she couldn't identify.

"You're a good apprentice, Fernpaw," he finally murmured.

Darkfire pulled away and padded out of the den. Fernpaw exhaled sharply and turned back, she was met with the sight of Brightpaw's smug face.

"Someone's got a crush," he sung.

"Shut up, I _hate_ you," she whispered. Brightpaw's smug face soon turned flabbergasted as she added, "I hate _all_ of you."

**Leafpaw**

When Leafpaw next woke, it was not to the comforting warmth she had fallen asleep to the previous night. No, the place beside her was icy cold, as if there _hadn't_ been a warm pelt pressing to her side.

_Was it all a dream? _She wondered.

Had it all been a dream?

If she next opened her eyes, would it be to _Rosestream_ and not the apprentice's den?

_I don't think so._

Sighing, Leafpaw got to her feet and padded out of the den, meeting her mentor on the way to the nursery.

"Leafpaw," Silverflame greeted. "How are you, little one?"

"I'm good," she purred. "Are you going to show me the rest of ThunderClan today?"

"I'm going to show you the _territory_," he corrected.

Leafpaw rolled her eyes as she mewed, "Same thing, Silverflame."

"It is," he agreed.

"Can I see the kits first?" Leafpaw practically _begged_.

Silverflame purred in amusement. "Of course you can, I'm sure Honeypelt will be than happy to see you."

Together, mentor and apprentice padded to the nursery, Leafpaw herself bounding inside, eager to see the tiny kits that had captured her heart.

"Silverflame, Leafpaw," the golden queen greeted.

At her belly lay, Lionkit, Dustkit and Breezekit. Their eyes were squeezed tightly shut, the same as the previous night and were breathing gently.

"Did you come to see the kits, little one?"

"Yes," Leafpaw breathed. "Especially Breezekit."

"Come, Leafpaw," Silverflame ordered gently. "The kits aren't going anywhere, they'll be here when you get back."

"Alright," Leafpaw sighed, reluctantly following her mentor from the nursery.

"I assume that you know the basic layout of the camp?"

Leafpaw nodded distractedly.

Silverflame gave a _mrrrow_ of laughter, shaking her head. "Then all I need to show you is our territory."

Leafpaw followed on as Silverflame let her out of the camp, her eyes going wide as she took in the scenery. It was such thick forest, how had she not noticed it before?

Silverflame ended up taking her all around the territory, showing her the various landmarks, including: Sunningrocks, Fourtrees, and most important of all, the Thunderpath.

"This is the edge of our territory," Silverflame mewed. "Beyond this path is ShadowClan. I want to hear that you will _never_ cross this path unless the situation is dire, do you understand me?"

"Perfectly," Leafpaw remarked.

Her mentor nodded. "Good."

Suddenly, Leafpaw saw a blur of black streak toward them. "Silverflame?!"

"Yes, Leafpaw?"

"What's that?!"

Just as Silverflame turned, the blur slammed into him. The massive silver tom let out a grunt as he was sent barrolling over. Leafpaw watched in avid fascination as the blur gradually became seeable.

It was a tom, a tom with sleek black fur and bright, vivid eyes that twinkled like emeralds in the bright sunlight.

"Who _are_ you?" She breathed.

"Who are _you_?" The tom hissed back. "And what were you doing on the boundary of ShadowClan territory?"

"We were doing _nothing_," Silverflame snarled, his brilliant eyes flashing. "I was merely showing my new apprentice around _ThunderClan _territory."

"The explain the stench," the tom growled. "Your apprentice _stinks_ of ShadowClan. Tell me, ThunderClan warrior, why does she smell of _my_ Clan?!"

"I cannot explain that," Silverflame retorted calmly.

"Tell me, or she meets the fate of your _previous _apprentice," the tom snarled.

Silverflame stiffened, and the tom took that as an invitation to continue. And before Leafpaw could do so much as _gasp_, the tom smashed into _her_.

That single amount of bodily contact was all it took before the same splitting pain she had experienced with Honeypelt returned. Suddenly, she was experiencing foreign feelings of hatred, pride and anger. She was Thorntail, proud warrior of ShadowClan-

And just as suddenly, Leafpaw was herself, blinking away the perspiration that had gathered at the corner of her eyes. She saw the ShadowClan warrior-Thorntail, staring at her in abject amazement.

"What did you do?!" He hissed. "You- you went into my _head_. What _are_ you?!"

"I-I-"

Leafpaw never got to finish her sentence because Thorntail had slammed into her yet again. This touch sparked something else. Instead of becoming him, she heard a smooth, wispy voice.

"_**Rose and Thorns will come together to form two, fading away...**_"

Leafpaw hissed in pain as thorn sharp claws raked across her sides, leaving her gasping for breath.

"_**A feather will tip the balance and plunge everything into darkness...**_"

Thorntail appeared in front of her, his lips curled back in a snarl.

"_**Leaves will wither in the coming storm, and Ferns will be shrouded...**_"

Somewhere in the background, Leafpaw could hear Silverflame yowling for help, all the while charging at the ShadowClan warrior. And help did come, in the form of Foxheart, Grayfur and Stormpaw. But not before Thorntail could get one last hit in.

"_**Only two can survive...**_"

And then everything faded to black.


	5. Chapter Four

**Leaves in the Wind**

**Chapter Four**

**. . .**

**Fernpaw**

Fernpaw watched in avid fascination as her mentor showed her a stalking crouch. When Dawnhaze stood back up, she was instructed to perform it herself, grumbling all the way.

When Fernpaw thought she had it right, she glanced up at Dawnhaze with an expectant gleam in her green eyes. The dusky brown she-cat let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and shook her head.

"No, Fernpaw, you've got the whole form wrong," Dawnhaze explained. "Here, I'll show you again, and let's hope what you get out of this will _not _help you lumber around a lopsided badger."

Fernpaw let out a snort of amusement at that statement. "I'd like to see you try."

"Now, Fernpaw," Dawnhaze scolded lightly. "You need to take this seriously or you'll _never_ become a warrior."

"I _am_ taking this seriously, Dawnhaze," Fernpaw protested. "And I _will_ become a warrior, then deputy, and _then_ leader."

"You know, Fernpaw," Dawnhaze whispered. "Rosestream would be _so_ proud of you right now."

_Rosestream can't be proud if she's _dead_! _Fernpaw thought scathingly. When she repeated those thoughts out loud, Dawnhaze sighed softly.

"Must you be so blunt, Fernpaw?" She mewed.

"Yes," Fernpaw breathed. "Otherwise I'm not Fernpaw if I'm not."

Dawnhaze chuckled softly and batted her apprentice lightly on the shoulder with her tail.

Fernpaw rolled her eyes in exasperation, as she mewed, "Can we take a break now? We've been at it since dawn."

"And you've yet to perform a correct crouch," Dawnhaze pointed out.

"Can't blame me," Fernpaw shrugged. "Leafpaw's always been the better hunter than me, and it was always mother who would instruct her, not me."

"Alright then," Dawnhaze sighed. "We'll stop now, seeing as I have a patrol at sunhigh. And now that I think abour it, Foxheart should have returned by now."

"Who you're in love with," Fernpaw said flatly. "And hoping to have kits with."

Dawnhaze flushed under her fur. "I do _not_ love him!" She growled.

Fernpaw shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Dawnhaze didn't reply, merely leading her apprentice from the training hollow, through the gorse tunnel and into the ThunderClan camp.

On the way in, Fernpaw spotted Ashpaw. Without even thinking of the consequences, she padded straight over to him. His icy eyes seemed to pierce her own green ones with startling coldness.

"Yes?" He said coolly. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really," Fernpaw answered honestly.

Ashpaw's growled softly, his blue eyes flashing. "If you have nothing to say, then _leave_," he said coldly.

Fernpaw shrugged. "Whatever you say. Anyway, I actually _did_ want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Where's Leafpaw?" She mewed. "She's been missing all morning."

"I heard that _Silverflame_ took her around the territory," Ashpaw responded curtly.

Fernpaw sighed. "Must you be so curt?" She complained. "It's so annoying."

"Then go somewhere else!" He hissed.

To her immense displeasure and irritation, the tip of Ashpaw's tail suddenly brushed against hers. She felt the familiar earth shattering pain she had experienced the last time with Brightpaw. She _felt_ Ashpaw's emotions-his anger, his fear and most importantly-

And just as suddenly, Fernpaw was herself. She found herself gazing into dark blue eyes glaring bloody _murder_.

Ashpaw was _furious_.

"What did you do?!" He hissed. "I _felt _you, you were inside my _head_!"

"I didn't do _anything_!" Fernpaw cried. "Don't touch me again!"

Ashpaw responded with a cool look before completely turning the other way, tail flicking dismissively.

Fernpaw huffed. _How rude._

Suddenly, she heard the cracking of paws on leaves. Someone was running. Incredibly fast.

Fernpaw turned just in time to see a _huge _shimmering figure burst into the camp. Yowls of surprise echoed across the camp as three more figures crashed through the tunnel.

"What is the meaning of this?!" A sharp voice cut in.

Fernpaw glanced up to see Froststar _herself_ padding acroos the camp, reaching the largest figure in record.

"_What _is the meaning of this, Silverflame?!" She repeated, though with _much _more force.

Silverflame didn't reply, his brilliant eyes drawing down to his muzzle. Froststar seemed to follow his gaze, and when she saw what he was holding, her blue eyes widened considerably.

"Who is it?" She finally choked.

When Fernpaw saw who was dangling from Silverflame's jaws, her mind drew a blank. With flaming red fur matted with blood, and what should have been green eyes squeezed tightly shut, Fernpaw recognised the cat immediately.

It was Leafpaw.

"Darkflower!" Froststar yowled. "Darkflower, come here this instant!"

"I'm coming!" A panicked voice sounded.

Fernpaw turned to see a swallowed up form desperately trying to push through the crowd of cats.

"Let your medicine cat through, ThunderClan!" Froststar yowled.

The cats parted instantly, and Darkflower emerged a second later. The gray she-cat rushed to where Silverflame had gently set Leafpaw on the ground.

She pressed her muzzle to Leafpaw's throat, waiting with baited breath.

A moment later, Darkflower straightened up, her dark eyes mournful. "Dead," she announced. "There's no pulse."

Fernpaw froze, her mind unable to process what she had just heard. Leafpaw, dead?

_There _has_ to be some sort of mistake!_

"No!" Fernpaw finally screamed. "She's not dead!"

Fernpaw made to run forward, but a strong paw intercepted her. She looked up to see the amber eyes of Darkfire.

"Let me go!" She yowled. "I have to see, Leafpaw!"

"Hold still, Fernpaw," he hissed.

But Fernpaw was twisting her way out of his hold and began to _sprint_ toward her fallen sister.

"Leafpaw!"

Their pelts smashed together.

As soon as they made contact, her entire world exploded into white.

Fernpaw screamed.

**Leafpaw**

Leafpaw saw _everything_.

She saw her sister, heard her anguished screams as Fernpaw buried her face in her own neck fur.

And then there was just _warmth_, warmth and _love_.

Was this what it was like to be dead? Leafpaw wondered. If it was, she thought that she rather liked it here.

_I don't want to go back_, she thought sadly. _There's nothing left for me, not with a Clan that hates me._

"You have to go back," a soft voice breathed.

Leafpaw turned, her muscles going stiff at the sight. All around her, were _cats_, their pelts shining silver with stars and their pale eyes conveying grief.

"I don't _want_ to go back," Leafpaw protested, her eyes widening.

In front of her was her mother, Rosestream. Her blue eyes were filled with love and anguish and her ginger pelt shone with stars.

"Rosestream," she whispered.

Her mother purred, stepping forward and twining her tail with her daughter's.

"My Leafpaw," Rosestream murmured. "My beautiful daughter, I'm _so _proud of you."

"Mother," Leafpaw whimpered. "I want you with me, why did you leave me?"

"I _never_ left," Rosestream whispered fiercely. "I never left you _or_ Fernpaw."

"I don't want to leave," she repeated. "I want to stay here with you."

Rosestream sighed softly. "You _can't _stay here, Leafpaw," she murmured. "You _must_ go back. You have to be there for Fernpaw, you can't leave her all alone."

"Isn't that what _you_ did to _me_?!" Leafpaw spat, her green eyes shining with pale fire.

"It was my time," Rosestream answered softly. "But it's not _yours_, Leafpaw. It was by pure accident that you ascended. You were never meant to die."

"Just as I was never meant to be _born_!" Leafpaw hissed. "Tell me, _mother_, who was my father?! You said he _loved_ me, he can't have if he _abandoned_ you!"

"He loved the kits I was carrying," Rosestream murmured. "He suggested names, two of those were Leafkit and Fernkit."

"What about Breezekit?!" Leafpaw challenged. "What happened to him, Rosestream?! What happened to my brother?!"

"I can't tell you that," Rosestream responded. "But I _can_ tell you that both you and Fernpaw have a destiny greater than StarClan ever thought."

Leafpaw saw red. _Why does _everyone_ always lie to me?!_

"All _three_ of you were born with more power than I could have _ever_ comprehended," Rosestream whispered. "Of course, Darkflower guessed as soon as she laid eyes on you."

"What about Foxheart?" Leafpaw spat. "He _witnessed _your kitting!"

"My brother would have some vague suspicions," Rosestream murmured. "But I don't think he truly knew."

Leafpaw didn't reply, merely gazing longingly at her surroundings.

Suddenly, a _horrible_ pain jolted through her body, Leafpaw slumped to the ground, stars blinking in her vision.

_Leafpaw!_

The world exploded into red, and Leafpaw heard the call again.

_Leafpaw! Come back to me, don't leave me!_

"You see?" Rosestream whispered. "Already your sister is strong enough to establish a connection."

Leafpaw squeezed her eyes shut, the pain lancing through her entire body. "What _is_ this?" She managed to whimper.

"You are feeling her anguish," Rosestream murmured. "Her sadness, her anger and her fear."

"What has Fernpaw got to be afraid about?" Leafpaw gasped. "She's not the one who's dead. _I _am."

"But you can go back."

"Why?"

"Because you were never meant to come here," was her only answer. "Now go, Leafpaw. Return to the land of the living and your sister."

Resigning herself to her fate, Leafpaw let her body go limp.

_Leafpaw?_ Came Fernpaw's scared, timid voice. _Are you there?_

_I'm here, _Leafpaw whispered. _And I'm coming._

At her words, her entire world went dark, then light, until she could finally open her eyes.

Leafpaw found herself gazing into Fernpaw's too bright eyes, anxiety and fear clouding their green depths.

**Fernpaw**

Fernpaw called for what seemed like _hours_, the crowd of cats all around her never dissipating.

And then she heard it. Her sister's voice.

_I'm here_, Leafpaw whispered. _And I'm coming._

With a huge gasp, Leafpaw's eyes shot open, Fernpaw leaning over her sister's body.

"Leafpaw?"

Fernpaw hated that her voice was quivering, she _hated_ it, but she was _so_ scared, Leafpaw had been declared _dead _only minutes ago. And here she was, breathing and _living_.

_Is she really... alive...?_

"Fernpaw?" Leafpaw's voice was cracked, hoarse. "Is that you?"

Fernpaw choked on her reply, before jumping forward and burying her face into her sister's neck fur. "I thought you were dead," she whimpered.

"I _was_ dead," Leafpaw murmured. "I ascended to StarClan. Mother met me there, said it wasn't my time."

"And you came back," Fernpaw concluded, green eyes glistening.

"Yes," she whispered. "I came back. For you and _only_ you, Fernpaw."

Fernpaw stiffened when she heard Froststar's voice yowl, "In light of this terrible tragedy, I have decided to appoint two apprentices their long overdue warrior names."

_But... Leafpaw's not... dead..._

"Wait!" Fernpaw shrieked.

Froststar stopped, surprised, Fernpaw continued, "Leafpaw's not dead!

The entirety of ThunderClan erupted into whispers, until Froststar asked sharply, "Are you absolutely sure, Fernpaw?"

"Yes," Fernpaw whispered. "Come and see for yourself."

At those words, Leafpaw attempted to sit up, but when her body gave out, she emitted a low groan.

"Move out of the way!" A familiar voice yowled.

Fernpaw turned to see the medicine cat hurrying toward them, clumps of herbs in her mouth. Darkflower settled down beside Leafpaw, gently clumping cobwebs over the most extenxive of her wounds. Leafpaw hissed in pain, her eyes turning cloudy.

"It... _hurts_," Leafpaw hissed.

"I expect it would," Darkflower commented mildly.

"It seems that Leafpaw has survived," Froststar announced.

The gasps of ThunderClan quickly faded to ones of shock.

"Yes," Leafpaw whispered. "I'm alive."

"As I was saying earlier," Froststar continued once the gasps of shock had died down. "Two apprentices are long overdue for their warrior names."

"Wonder who it is," Fernpaw drawled sarcastically.

"I, Froststar, Leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn."

_Who will be the new warriors?_

"Stormpaw," Froststar mewed. "Do you promise to uphold the code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," Stormpaw purred.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Stormflight. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan!"

Stormflight looked thrilled at the prospect of finally becoming a warrior, and when his own mother laid her muzzle on his head, he licked her shoulder in return.

"Brightpaw, do you promise to uphold the code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your very own life?"

"I do," Brightpaw meowed strongly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brightpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Brightfeather. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Fernpaw squinted at the sight of Brightpaw-no, Bright_feather's_ smug face. _He's very smug._

Well, at least she wouldn't have to share the apprentice's den with them anymore. Fernpaw sighed. _The only good side, I suppose._

"Leafpaw?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" Her sister sighed. "What is it?"

"Are you alright?"

Leafpaw smiled wryly. "As much as I can be."

Now that Fernpaw looked at her, _really _looked at her, she found that Leafpaw really _was_ a sight for sad eyes. Her flaming pelt was matted and bloody and her brilliant eyes were dulled from pain. Her right ear was torn and there was a scratch on her cheek.

"You look _awful_, Leafpaw," Fernpaw murmured.

Leafpaw laughed softly as she mewed, "I know."

"The question remains," a cold voice growled. "Is who _did _it."

Fernpaw inclined her head, not even surprised to see that it was Ashpaw who had spoken up. As he spoke, the black tom didn't even _glance_ in their direction, merely glaring up at Silverflame with complete, utter _hatred_.

_Why does he hate Silverflame so much?_

"Yes," Froststar mewed. "Silverflame, who attacked you to cause such grevious harm to an _apprentice_ no less."

Silverflame bowed his head. "I was showing Leafpaw the Thunderpath when a ShadowClan patrol crossed past our borders. They claimed that they smelled _Leafpaw_ in their own territory. And then, they attacked her. If the patrol hadn't come when they did, then I, as well as Leafpaw would have been dead."

"She was already dead," Ashpaw muttered bitterly. "Just like you killed _her_."

Fernpaw blinked. Who was the '_her_' that Ashpaw spoke of?

"I didn't kill her, Ashpaw!" Silverflame suddenly snarled. "We were outnumbered, there was nothing I could do!"

Ashpaw opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Froststar.

"Enough of this!" She hissed, glaring at them with iced over blue eyes.

Ashpaw's shoulders stiffened, sighing harshly, he relented, thoughhe never stopped glaring at Silverflame hatefully.

"Now, Ashpaw," Froststar continued. "As punishment for your hasty interruption and accusations, you will assist Darkflower in Leafpaw's healing process by gathering the required herbs and looking after your fellow during the night. That is all, you may all go back to your duties."

**Leafpaw**

When Froststar finished her talk, she padded away, white tail flicking dismissively. Despite feeling horribly weakened, Leafpaw got to her feet, all the while Ashpaw shot her a glare that could have freezed StarClan over.

_Why is he so angry? _If he was angry at her, than Leafpaw had missed a _lot_.

When Ashpaw continued to glare, Leafpaw finally snapped, "If you're angry, fine! Just don't take it out on me! I barely know you!"

After that rant, Leafpaw attempted to swipe a paw out, but in doing so, her legs gave out.

"See?!" She hissed. "I can't even _do_ anything!"

Ashpaw's glare softened somewhat and he mewed curtly, "Hurry up, you'll be left behind and trampled on."

Leafpaw sighed softly. "I can't walk," she complained.

And just as suddenly as she had spouted those words, a warm pelt brushed against hers, sending warm tingles that travelled to the tips of her paws. Leafpaw gazed into the vivid blue gaze of Ashpaw, she didn't know how long they stayed away, but it was Ashpaw who broke the contact.

"Darkflower is calling," he murmured. "It would be best to get you to the medicine cat's den."

Without even knowing how she did it, Leafpaw followed Ashpaw throughout the entire camp on their route toward the medicine cat's den.

Leafpaw spent over two full days recovering from her wounds, Ashpaw by her side constantly just as he had been ordered to. He was, to Leafpaw's surprise, quite pleasant company. Mostly due to the fact that he was mostly silent, and _not_ loud and rambictous like the other apprentices.

On the night of the second day, Darkflower released Leafpaw on the condition that she would take it easy. Nevertheless, Leafpaw was happy that her wounds didn't bother her anymore.

As Leafpaw was exiting the den, she was cornered by Foxheart. Her uncle looked particularly weary, but it didn't seem to slow him down as he approached her with a determined expression on his face.

"Foxheart," she greeted.

Though Leafpaw wasn't particularly close with the ThunderClan deputy, she wanted it that way, he was her last link to Rosestream.

"Leafpaw," he returned. "I know you only got out of Darkflower's care a few minutes ago, but I was wondering if you would be well enough to accompany me on a patrol with both your sister and Brightfeather."

Surprise jolted in her, however, Leafpaw was excited at the prospect of her very first patrol.

"I'd _love_ to, Foxheart," she mewed happily.

Foxheart purred in response, licking her ears affectionately before padding off.

Leafpaw let a small smile curve the corners of her mouth as she bounded to the nursey. She wanted to see Honeypelt and the kits. Hopefully, their eyes would have opened by now.

Honeypelt purred a greeting as Leafpaw slipped inside. She nearly tripped over Lionkit who was stumbling around the nursery floor, his eyes were wide open and they were a dusky blue.

Leafpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter as Dustkit let out a hiss when her brother stumbled into her. Breezekit however, gazed at Leafpaw with unnerving blue eyes that she knew would eventually fade to a brilliant green the same shade as his father, Silverflame's.

"When did their eyes open, Honeypelt?"

"About a day ago," Honeypelt mewed.

"Alright then," Leafpaw murmured. "I'm going to the apprentice's den for some rest, I have patrol first thing tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight, little one," Honeypelt said softly at her retreating back.

When Leafpaw settled herself in the den, she glanced around to see who was there. She only saw Blackpaw, napping in a corner by herself. Ashpaw and Fernpaw were nowhere to be seen.

An unmistakable feeling burned in her gut, but she didn't know what it was.

Sighing softly, Leafpaw succumbed to sleep.

**. . .**

Leafpaw bounded after Brightfeather, the white tom's tail flicking her in the face. Hissing softly, Leafpaw told herself to bear it. It was only her first patrol, after all.

To her horror, Leafpaw discovered that she, Fernpaw, Foxheart and Brightfeather were heading toward the _Thunderpath_. Other than foxes, there was no other thing that scared her the most.

"Why are we coming _here_?" Leafpaw said incredulously.

"We're investigating exactly _why_ ShadowClan attacked you," Foxheart said calmly.

Leafpaw choked on her own breath as she mewed, "But I _don't _know! This cat just came running and slammed into Silverflame!"

Brightfeather sniggered. "Sounds like you're just afraid of the Thunderpath," he drawled. "Am I right?"

Leafpaw flushed under her fur. "I'm not afraid of _anything_!" She hissed.

Brightfeather rolled his eyes. "We'll see," he muttered darkly.

Leafpaw scoffed, but it died away when she saw something _shine_ on the edge of the Thunderpath. Curiously, she approached it and when she saw what it was, she grimaced.

It was blood.

"Let me see it!" Fernpaw's voice chirped. "Move out of the way, Leafpaw!"

Leafpaw scowled as she snapped, "Get away from there, Leafpaw, you'll get run over by a monster!"

But she was too late, all Leafpaw saw was a bright red streak rushing to the edge, all the while a mosnter approached. She heard a piercing screech and a sickening crunch.

"FERNPAW!" She screamed, rushing closer to the edge.

_She's... dead_, Leafpaw realised. _Fernpaw's dead._

"Fernpaw?" She whispered.

There was no answer.

Leafpaw collapsed to the ground, sobs shaking her body. "_Fernpaw_?!" She tried again.

When she still didn't receive an answer, she cautiously peered over the edge, but what she saw made her blood run cold. It was not Fernpaw's twisted, broken body shing like blood under the sun.

It was Foxheart.


	6. Chapter Five

**Leaves in the Wind**

**Chapter Five**

**. . .**

**Leafpaw**

Leafpaw gazed at the lifeless body of the ThunderClan deputy with a mixture of horror and incredulity.

_Foxheart can't be dead!_

Yet as she thought this, she knew that it was true. Foxheart was dead, and with him gone, the last link that she had had to Rosestream had disappeared forever.

_Don't dwell on it_, Leafpaw told herself harshly. _He's dead so deal with it!_

As the word 'dead' popped into her mind, she paled. It only reminded her that Fernpaw was missing, nowhere to be seen and possibly dead.

"Fernpaw?" She called softly.

When no answer was forthcoming, Leafpaw sighed harshly, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"Brightfeather?"

When Leafpaw received no answer _then_, frustration pooled inside her. _Where _are_ they?!_

Telling herself that it would be for the last time, Leafpaw yowled, "FERNPAW?! BRIGHTFEATHER?!"

"_What?!_" An irritated voice drawled.

Leafpaw recognised who it was at once when she turned. She saw a handsome long-haired white tom with bright blue eyes.

It was Brightfeather.

And he was sporting the largest scowl Leafpaw had ever seen.

"Where's Fernpaw?!" Leafpaw demanded.

"I'm right here," a timid voice mewed.

The voice came from behind her, on the Thunderpath. Leafpaw narrowed her eyes, whirling around and pulling her sister from the path just as another monster roared past.

"Get Foxheart!" Brightfeather growled.

But Leafpaw was too occupied with Fernpaw to even notice his comment. In doing so, Brightfeather sighed harshly, sounding nothing like the arrogant tom he usually was, before bounding past them and grabbing Foxheart by the scruff of his neck. He grunted in pain as the monster struck him a tiny glancing blow on the shoulder.

Despite the ThunderClan deputy weighing more than him, Brightfeather managed to drag him off the Thunderpath. He panted harshly with the effort, but nonetheless, he shot them a slightly smug look that wasn't ideal to the situation.

Though Leafpaw wasn't paying attention to the situation, she still caught his gaze. She scowled and ignored him in favour of going back to examining her sister. On Fernpaw's face were two jagged cuts, cutting through one green eye. Leafpaw was surprised to find that her sister's left eye wasn't torn up and bloody, no, the eye was a cloudy green.

The eye was blind.

"Fernpaw?" Leafpaw murmured. "Can you see through your left eye?"

"What?"

Fernpaw squinted her good eye, becoming increasingly panicked as the seconds ticked by.

"Leafpaw," she whimpered. "I can't see out of it, it's just a great dark spot.

_"_I-It's going to be okay," Leafpaw mewed strongly, brushing her tail over her sister's scratched face.

Fernpaw hissed in pain. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Your face is all torn up," Brightfeather responded flatly.

Fernpaw seemed to resist the urge to laugh. "Really?" She questioned sarcastically. "Well, it sure does feel like it, _Brightfeather_!"

Leafpaw noticed the way that her sister had spat out Brightfeather's name-with hatred and loathing.

"Whatever," he grunted. "Let's get back to the camp. I'm sure Froststar will want to know what happened to her _precious_ deputy."

Leafpaw scoffed, shaking her head. _He actually seems _happy_. But why? What could _possibly_ make him so happy that Foxheart's dead now?_

As they headed back toward ThunderClan, Leafpaw continued to ponder this matter around her mind, all the while Brightfeather dragged her uncle's lifeless body back to camp.

Soon enough, they were passing through the gorse tunnel, Fernpaw hissing with pain all the way. When they reached the other side, Brightfeather heaved Foxheart's body to the Highrock.

"Froststar!" He yowled. "Come out this instant!"

After what seemed like hours, Leafpaw heard a sharp voice exclaim, "Why must you yell so carelessly through the camp, Brightfeather?!"

Leafpaw whipped around to see Froststar, white coat puffed out and brilliant blue eyes narrowed.

"What do you _think_?!" Brightfeather bit out irritably. "Look at this!"

Froststar seemed incensed that she was being commanded, but Leafpaw silently scoffed. _She should have _never_ have become if she's so mouse-brained!_

Suddenly, Froststar gave in. "Very well," she breathed. "What do you want me to look at, my son?"

Brightfeather seemed annoyed by the endearment as he sneered. "Down there."

Leafpaw watched as the ThunderClan leader glanced down, narrowing her eyes. Suddenly, those brilliant eyes widened in... dismay? Leafpaw couldn't tell, she was rubbish at reading other cats, silently, she blamed that fact on Rosestream for keeping them isolated for so long.

"Is that _Foxheart_?!" She demanded.

Leafpaw gazed at the twisted, bloody body of her uncle. While she was sure that Foxheart's death had been quick and swift, she had a feeling that he had been _terrified_.

"Who do you think it is?" Leafpaw couldn't help but put in sarcastically.

Froststar hissed her response, crouching beside her fallen deputy's body, running her tail up and down his torn flank.

"He's dead," she whispered. "He's really dead."

As she said this, Fernpaw took the time to groan in pain as she said snappishly, "I could do well with seeing the medicine cat, you know!"

The distraught leader didn't seem to have heard her, as she whipped her head toward her son's. "How did he die, Brightfeather?!" She demanded.

Brightfeather sighed harshly. "Got run down by a monster," he muttered.

"He saved me," Fernpaw whispered. "Foxheart _saved_ me."

"Explain," Froststar urged. "Please, Fernpaw."

"I was staring at a patch of blood on the side of the Thunderpath," Fernpaw began slowly. "And then... and then I heard this huge _roar_. I heard Foxheart yelling for me to move, but I just froze. Then, all I saw was a bright red blur. That's all I can remember."

Froststar's eyes were expressionless. "Foxheart is now in StarClan, he died a most honourable death, saving his sister's kit from possible," she mewed. "I must now choose a new deputy before moonhigh."

"Wonder who she will choose," Fernpaw muttered, squinting her good eye.

Leafpaw noticed this and tried her best not to show her anguish. _But I should_, she thought scathingly. _Fernpaw's half-blind. I _should_ be sad. But why aren't I showing it?_

"We need to get you to Darkflower," Leafpaw mewed abruptly.

Brightfeather meowed his agreement.

_Why does _he_ care?!_

Leafpaw let herself openly show her resentment to the white-furred tom, but Brightfeather ignored her completely.

_Arrogant as well._

Leafpaw sniffed but didn't bother to comment as Brightfeather tagged along to the medicine cat's den. Darkflower, who was dabbing cobwebs over a gash on Stormflight's shoulder, gasped at the sight of them.

"Get her inside now!" She urged.

Somehow, the tip of Leafpaw's tail brushed against her sister's bad eye. At the accidental contact, a jolt of pain lanced through her body. Leafpaw gasped softly at the pain, but was completely unprepared for when she felt Fernpaw's anger and fear. As it had happened the last time a cat had made contact with her, Leafpaw heard a smooth but wispy voice echoing through her ears.

"_**Ferns will be shrouded...**_"

"What _was_ that?" Leafpaw whispered softly.

Brightfeather shot her an odd look, but she ignored it in favour of gazing into Fernpaw's single shrouded, green eye. It was cloudy, though it was a bright forest green. Leafpaw was _sure_ that she had seen that particular shade of green before, but she just couldn't remember _where_.

"_Ferns will be shrouded_," she heard Darkflower murmur under her breath.

Leafpaw's head snapped up. "What did you say?!" She demanded.

"I didn't say anything," Darkflower said softly. "Well, nothing for an apprentice's ears."

At that comment, Leafpaw fumed silently. _Why does _everyone_ lie to me?!_

Leafpaw watched on in fascination as the medicine cat dabbed cobwebs on her protesting sister's face. Soon, the jagged cuts were covered up and Fernpaw breathed a sigh of relief, though the glimmer in her good eye was bitterness.

"While I appreciate Foxheart saving my life, I just didn't count on becoming half-blind," she muttered.

Suddenly, Froststar's yowl shattered the eerie silence of the medicine cat den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet under the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Leafpaw froze. _She must be announcing the new deputy to the rest of ThunderClan._

"Come on, Brightfeather."

Brightfeather scoffed, brushing straight past her. "As if I'd stand to be seen by _you_."

Leafpaw sighed, turning back to her sister. "Stay here, Fernpaw. I'll be back soon."

Without so much as waiting for an answer, Leafpaw turned and exited the medicine cat den. Stalking past various warriors that she scarcely recognised, Leafpaw soon arrived at the clearing under the Highrock. She saw Froststar already seated atop it, her white coat glowing brilliantly in the sunlight and her blue eyes like two hard sapphires.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Froststar began. "I have something of grave importance to tell you."

Leafpaw watched as the Clan erupted into a band of whispers. They were silenced when their leader flicked her tail.

"Foxheart is dead," she announced.

The entirety of ThunderClan gazed at their leader in disbelief, jaws gaping in a silent exclamation of surprise.

"You have to be joking!" A ginger coloured elder wailed. "Foxheart dead? What a load of fox-dung!"

"I assure you," Froststar mewed chillingly. "That I am quite serious, Lilypelt."

Lilypelt seemed about to burst into tears right then and then, but was swiftly silenced by a frosty glare.

"As Foxheart has ascended to StarClan," the ThunderClan leader meowed. "It is time to select a new deputy."

Whispers broke throughout the camp, and Leafpaw stopped herself from scoffing at the hopeful expressions that some of the warriors sported.

_Who would even _want_ become Clan deputy? _She thought scathingly. _I know Fernpaw would, though._

As soon as the cats quietened down, Froststar began. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors, and Foxheart's spirits, wherever it may be, may hear and approve my choice."

As Froststar spoke, Leafpaw found herself holding her breath. While she would _never_ want to become leader one day like her sister did, she was still curious.

"Silverflame will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

As ThunderClan began to cheer for their new deputy, a soft, hesitant voice broke through. "May I say something, Froststar?"

Leafpaw whirled around, shocked green eyes piercing bright blue.

It was Dawnhaze, Fernpaw's mentor.

Froststar gazed at her curiously. "Go on," she mewed.

Taking a deep breath, Dawnhaze plunged through. "I'm having Foxheart's kits."

Froststar seemed to be shocked, but only the hardening of her blue eyes showed her emotion.

"Very well, Dawnhaze," she meowed. "I'm sure that Foxheart would have been very happy."

As Dawnhaze nodded, Froststar directed her gaze to Blackpaw. "And seeing as Foxheart was Blackpaw's mentor, she will be appointed a new one. Grayfur, you were an exceptional mentor to Darkfire, and it's time for you to receive another apprentice. I hope you pass on your own excellent skills to Blackpaw and continue to nurture her training."

Grayfur nodded his thanks, approached Blackpaw and somewhat, awkwardly touched noses with the young apprentice. Though there was sadness in Blackpaw's light green eyes for her fallen mentor, she seemed pleased with her new one.

**Fernpaw**

Fernpaw watched as Leafpaw's fiery tail flicked as she exited. Fernpaw's chest swelled with bitterness. Her good eye saw the light, while her blind one surveyed the darkness.

And after her cuts had healed, she was sure she would have horrible scars, scars that would make her unsightly, as well as her large, cloudy eye.

"I _hate_ this," Fernpaw whispered.

Not even caring that Stormflight could witness her imminent breakdown, Fernpaw sank to the ground, coiling her red tail tightly around herself as she did so. She didn't know how long she sat there for, tears quietly dripping down her chin. But when she had finally dozed off, she was rudely awakened when a tail softly brushed along her pelt.

Fernpaw opened her eyes, glancing up groggily. Her sister's green eyes pierced her own, and she got up, stretching her tired limbs.

"Who's the new deputy?" She asked, tiredness seeping into her tone.

"Froststar appointed Silverflame as her new dupty," Leafpaw mewed excitedly. "I'm sure he'll do great, even though I miss Foxheart." The last part was said as a mumble, though Fernpaw clearly heard it.

'I miss him as well," Fernpaw admitted softly.

"Who doesn't?" An amused voice cut in.

_My lucky day_, Fernpaw thought sarcastically.

"What do you _want_, Stormflight?!" She snapped.

Stormflight didn't even flinch at her venom. "Why the sudden venom, Fernpaw?" He asked cheerfully.

"Maybe because I'm _half-blind_?!" Fernpaw snapped. "And so unsightly that it _hurts_!"

Stormflight didn't reply, his brilliant blue eyes fixed on her keenly. "You're not unsightly," he mewed. "In fact, you're-"

"-beautiful," a harsh voice finished softly.

Fernpaw blinked, turning her newly half gaze toward the entrance of the medicine cat den. Though she had recognised the voice almost instantly, it still surprised her to see who it was.

"_Darkfire_?" She breathed almost disbelievingly. "Why are you here?"

In the background, Fernpaw thought she could hear _both_ Leafpaw and Stormflight scoffing. But she ignored them in favour of gazing at the grey tabby warrior in amazement.

"I came here to see you," he replied simply.

"But _why_?"

Darkfire didn't reply, merely padding toward her as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Beside her, she felt Leafpaw's fur bristle as if she were angry or irritated.

As he sat beside her, Fernpaw felt his warm pelt brush hers, lacing her body with warm tingles that lanced down her spine. Fernpaw sighed at the feeling, it made her feel so loved. But as she thought that, she froze. Why was she feeling like this? She continued to ponder this for the many more hours she was forced to hole up in the medicine cat den.

Darkfire and Stormflight had long sinced left, making their own ways toward the warriors den. As Fernpaw winced at the pain on her face, dark thoughts began to cloud her thoughts.

_Now that my eye is blind, will I make an incompetent warrior?_

_Will the other apprentice's ridicule me?_

_Will ThunderClan even want me when they find out?_

Bitter tears began to well up in both her eyes, but Fernpaw shook them away. _I will _not_ cry!_

She stayed that way for the remainder of the night.

**. . .**

**Leafpaw**

Leafpaw was awoken by a fresh stream of sunlight shining into her face, the scent of fresh-kill wafting into her nose. She opened her eyes with a reluctant groan, stretching out her legs and tail before getting to her paws.

Leafpaw padded out of the apprentice's den, approaching the fresh-kill pile with quick, eager steps. She grabbed a skinny mouse by its neck and spotting her sister already on the ground with her own meal, Leafpaw crouched down next to her.

Fernpaw glanced up from her meal, her blind eye, an eerie milky colour in the morning sunlight. As Leafpaw stared in fascination, her sister's eyes narrowed. Clearly, Fernpaw was still bitter about her newfound blindness.

_I would be, as well._

And Leafpaw _would_ be bitter, but now that she thought about, she couldn't help but think about the eerie prophecy that had rung through her ears during her fight with Thorntail.

"_Ferns will be shrouded... Leaves will wither in the coming storm..."_

The first part clearly spoke of Fernpaw's newfound blindness, but did the second part mean? _Leaves will wither in the coming storm... _Leafpaw couldn't help but shiver, it sounded as if even worse would happen to her instead. Would she lose a tail, or maybe even a _paw_?

"Are you alright?"

"As well as I can be with a blind eye," Fernpaw muttered miserably.

"No need to sound so awful," Leafpaw soothed. "There _is_ a good side to everything I suppose."

"And that is?"

"Well," Leafpaw began. "Dawnhaze is having Foxheart's kits."

"Not very good for her seeing as her mate is _dead_!" Fernpaw snapped.

Leafpaw sighed. _This isn't helping, is it?_

"Whatever," she muttered, rising and leaving her unfinished mouse on the ground. "I'm going to find Silverflame."

With that said, Leafpaw stalked off in the direction of the nursery. She knew that the new deputy would be there as his mate, Honeypelt, had given birth to his kits only a few days before. Sure enough, as she padded inside, she spotted Silverflame crouched beside his mate.

Honeypelt purred in greeting, lifting her tail slightly, signalling that she could come closer. Leafpaw did so, marvelling at how fast the kits had grown.

She saw Lionkit, curled up against Honeypelt's side, fast asleep. Then, she saw Dustkit chasing her brother, Breezekit, around her father's paws. Silverflame let out a rumble of amusement as Breezekit tripped over his own too big paws. He whined in pain, turning his head just as Leafpaw let out a purr.

"Who are you?" He asked softly, his brilliant green eyes far too serious for a kit his age.

"I'm Leafpaw," she answered easily. "An apprentice of ThunderClan."

Breezekit's eyes lit up. "You're really an apprentice?" He breathed. "Dad was just telling me all about them."

"Yes," Leafpaw mewed. "And you'll become one yourself, soon enough."

This time, it was Dustkit who spoke. "Why can't time pass quicker than?!" She demanded, her bright blue eyes wide. "I really, _really_ want to become an apprentice!"

By then, Lionkit had also awoken. "Well I don't think I even _want_ to become a warrior," he mumbled. As he said this, Silverflame didn't seem to be very worried. In fact, he looked proud. "All they do is fight all day."

Dustkit, however, didn't seem to be so approving of her brother. "But you _have _to become a warrior!" She insisted. "I'll be all alone if you don't!"

"You'll have Breezekit," Lionkit snapped, green eyes flashing.

"But Breezekit's so _boring_," Dustkit complained. "He's so quiet, and he hardly ever speaks."

"Maybe I like it that way," Breezekit murmured, tilting his little silver head to the side.

"If I ever got an apprentice," Leafpaw began. "Than it'd be _you_ who I'd want, Breezekit."

Breezekit never got a chance to reply as Fernpaw had stuck her head through the nursery's entrance. "Leafpaw," she mewed. "Grayfur wants us for patrol."

Leafpaw sighed harshly, bid a goodbye to the kits and exited, following behind Fernpaw, her red fur seeming to shimmer like blood in the sunlight.

It turned out that the entire patrol lasted until sunhigh, and by the time she returned, Leafpaw was exhausted. And it didn't help that Silverflame had managed to track her down and squeeze in some extra training time before the Gathering that night.

As Leafpaw listened to Froststar list the cats who would accompany her to the Gathering, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. While she had only been in ThunderClan for around two weeks, she wished she could have gone. But she couldn't help but feel smug when she spotted Blackpaw's annoyed expression. It seemed as if Ashpaw was the only apprentice who would be going with the other warriors.

_That shows her_, Leafpaw thought smugly.

Leafpaw's grin slipped though when Brightfeather and his brother, Stormflight, entered the camp. As usual, Brightfeather was sporting his natural smug look, while Stormflight looked strangely guilty. Leafpaw was immediately suspicious, Stormflight _never_ looked guilty, he was _always_ amused. _Always._

Strangely enough, as the patrol toward the Gathering departed, Leafpaw thought she was being watched. She whirled around, but when she only saw her sister brooding by the Highrock, and Stormflight napping inside the warrior's den, she visibly relaxed.

"Why am I worrying about nothing?" Leafpaw whispered to herself.

Suddenly, a faint yowl split through the air. Leafpaw raised her head, her green eyes narrowing and her ears pricking upwards. Why was she feeling so panicked? It could just be a distant patrol chasing an unwanted intruder away.

_Unwanted intruder?_

Leafpaw rose to her paws as swiftly as she had seen birds taking off. She heard the noise again, but this time, it was closer.

"Blackpaw!" She yowled. "Fernpaw, Stormflight! _Anyone_!"

"What?!" Stormflight grumbled. "I was trying to sleep, Leafpaw."

"Is there anyone guarding the camp?" Leafpaw mewed frantically.

Stormflight's eyes widened at her urgent. "Yes," he finally murmured. "Darkfire is. He was the only warrior, besides Honeypelt and Thistleheart to attend the Gathering, as they're looking after their kits. Why do you ask?"

"I thought I heard something," Leafpaw muttered. "Guess I heard wrong."

Stormflight nudged her shoulder affectionately as he mewed, "Hey, we both know that you're not incompetent, that's what _Darkfire_ wants you to believe."

Leafpaw sighed. "If that's what you'll say."

"You know it."

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, until a shrill yowl shattered the peace of the night. Both Leafpaw and Stormflight shot to their paws, alarm clear in the depths of their eyes.

"Leafpaw!" Fernpaw's frantic mew sounded. "There are strange cats in the camp!"

"Fernpaw," Leafpaw mewed firmly. "Get Honeypelt, Thistleheart and their cats to a safe place, because if a fight comes out of this, then you must run."

Fernpaw opened her mouth to protest, but Leafpaw levelled her with a hard look. "Fine," Fernpaw finally snapped.

Leafpaw watched in horror-clenched fear as her sister's blood-coloured pelt disappeared into the night. Suddenly, a choked growl sounded from behind her. She whirled around to see Stormflight entangled in a fight with a cream-coloured tom, a few tail-lengths away.

Without even thinking of the consequences, Leafpaw ran at the struggling warrior, flinging herself at the strange tomcat who had mysteriously appeared in her camp. The tom hissed in irritation, as if its favourite chew toy had disappeared. Leafpaw reared back just as a paw swiped at the space where her head had previously been.

Running on pure adrenaline alone, Leafpaw ducked yet another blow and slammed into the tom's unprotected side, raking her unsheathed claws down his neck furiously. The tom yowled in pain and horror at what seemed to come next. Leafpaw wasred no time in pinning him down and pressing her clawed paw against the delicate fur of his throat.

"Who are you?!" She growled, eying him coldly as he continued to struggle. "And why are you here?! Have you come alone?!"

The cat let out a faint yowl as her paw digged in warningly, drawing a thin line of blood.

"Come on, Leafpaw," Stormflight murmured. "You don't need to kill him. That's too cold, even for you."

"How would _you _know, Stormflight?!" Leafpaw spat."I'd kill in cold blood if I had too, I'd protect this Clan with my _life_, and more if I had too."

Stormflight sighed, but didn't reply, the strange, guilty expression filtering across his face again.

"Go!" She hissed. "Run and help Darkfire, just do something!"

Stormflight responded to her command quicker than she would have ever expected, engaging a nearby cat in a fight.

Leafpaw turned her attention back to the cat she had pinned down, who, by now, had given up all resistance, and was now lying stiffly, looking up with a glare on his face.

"Well?!" She growled. "Are you going to tell me?!"

As she had thought, the cat didn't reply, merely gazing up at her with a stony expression on his face. "Like I thought," she sighed. _Kill him now, Leafpaw_, a low voice hissed. _Kill him before it's too late._

Sucking in a sharp breath, Leafpaw did just that. It was easier than she had expected. The only thing she had had to do was drag her unsheathed claw across the cat's throat. _There, do you see? _The voice breathed. _It was easier than expected._

Leafpaw shook her head to dispell the voice. "Shut up," she murmured. "You don't exist."

"Oh, but I do," the voice breathed into her ear.

Leafpaw yelped, dropping the dead cat to the ground and rising to her paws. "Who _are_ you?!" She gasped.

_You know who I am, Leafpaw_, the voice responded silkily.

"No I don't!" Leafpaw protested.

"Have a closer look," the voice suggested. In her mind, it hissed, _Turn around_.

Slowly, Leafpaw whirled around. Her jaws hung open in shock. A magnificent tom stood before her, he looked to be about Darkfire's age. His fur was sleek, blue and shining. His eyes, though were strange. While one was bright blue, the other one was a forest green-the same colour of her own.

Though Leafpaw had never met him, he seemed so familiar, excrutiatingly so. But that was the point, she _didn't_ know who he was. _Say my name, Leafpaw._

"I can't! I don't know who you are!"

"Yes you do," the tom's voice was amused now, nothing like the furious hiss in her mind. "Look toward the sky." _And you will find your answer_, he spat.

Trembling and not exactly in her highest spirits, Leafpaw glanced upwards. She saw a near black sky, covered to the brim by grey storm clouds.

It was going to storm soon.

And just like that, Leafpaw had her answer.

"Storm," she breathed. "Your name is Storm."

_How very astute of you_, Storm sneered. Out loud, he added, "And yes, that's my name. It will prove very important in the furture that you know my name, Leafpaw. The lives of your very Clan could depend on it."

"What do you mean?!" Leafpaw demanded, feeling frustrated and confused. Who _was_ this cat anyway? "Stop talking in riddles!"

_Do you remember the feelings you invoke whenever another cat makes contact with you? _Storm suddenly demanded, sounding inconsiderate and rude. _Do you remember?!_

"Of course I remember!" Leafpaw snapped. "It _hurts_."

"As I thought," he murmured out loud. "I assume your sister feels the same way? And your brother?"

"My _brother_?!" Leafpaw spat. "My brother is dead! He can't '_feel_' anything!"

Storm purred in amusement, sounding nothing like the cat he had been moments before. _Your brother is alive, you just need to find him._

_My brother is __**alive**__?!_

"Of course, Leafpaw. I wouldn't have come here if he weren't."

"Where is he then?!" She inquired breathlessly.

_I can't tell you that_, Storm muttered. _You must find out on your own terms._

Suddenly, Leafpaw was seething. Who exactly _was_ Storm and why was he in ThunderClan? Did he lead the cats in? And how could he speak in her mind just as Leafpaw had done when she had ascended to StarClan?

"Who exactly _are_ you?!" Leafpaw demanded, arching her back so that she was on face level with the bigger tom. "Why are you here?!"

_I have come here to tell you something, Leafpaw_, Storm sneered.

"And what's that?!"

_There were never two_, he murmured. _Two will never survive._ Strangely, Leafpaw knew that he was referring to the eerie prophecy that she had heard as Thorntail had attacked her. Out loud, Storm mewed, "There were _always_ three. _Only three will survive..."_

"What do you mean?" Leafpaw mewed. "Am _I_ a part of this?"

_Yes, as is your sister, Fernpaw. But you must find the third. If brought together, your power will become greater than anything the forest or StarClan has _ever_ known. _By the end, Storm seemed tired, as if everything he had said or done had pained him greatly.

"Is this about what I felt whenever I touched someone?" Leafpaw said softly.

Storm didn't reply at first. But when he did, his words shook her to her very core and made her blood run cold. _Yes, and I am part of the force created to stop you._

_**Force**__?!_

_As you can see, Leafpaw_, Storm murmured. _Whenever StarClan senses danger, they send something to stop it. __**You **__are the danger, Leafpaw. You, your sister and your brother, both. You were born with far more power than StarClan could have ever comprehended. _

"You're _**wrong**_!" Leafpaw spat. "It's you whose evil, not me, not Fernpaw and most _certainly_ not my brother! _I _was the born to stop _you_!"

_Believe what you will_, Storm sneered. _Nothing will save you in the end._

"I will save myself," Leafpaw growled. "And in doing so, I promise to _rip_ you to pieces!"

"And I promise you, Leafpaw, that in the coming storm, you will _wither_," he promised darkly.

Leafpaw stared hard at Storm's departing back, his vicious yowl echoing around the camp. The various cats that had accompanied him, stopped what they were doing and darted in front of him, weaving through the gorse tunnel as quickly as they had come.

Leafpaw started when she heard a low groan sound from the ground. She whirled around and was horrified at what she saw. Stormflight layed on the ground, an unmoving mass of blue-grey fur. She rushed over to him, not even minding her own, seemingly non-existent injuries.

"Stormflight!" She cried.

With a low groan, Stormflight's blue eyes flickered open. They were dull and seemingly colourless, but his chest was rising and falling with shallow breaths.

"It's going to be okay!" Leafpaw soothed. "Darkflower's coming back soon, she'll treat you."

Stormflight gave a choked purr. "You and I both know that isn't true, Leafpaw. I'm going to die here tonight."

"No you're _not_," Leafpaw choked. "You won't die, Stormflight."

"I-I just wanted to say that you're the most beautiful she-cat I've ever lied eyes on," he gasped, his bright eyes struggling to stay open. "And I... I..."

Stormflight never got to finish his sentence, however, as his breathing suddenly stopped and he became limp, his blue eyes gazing sightlessly into the night sky.

But Leafpaw knew what he was going to say. And it made anguish pour inside her. Suddenly, a bright silver light encompassed her and Stormflight's body.

Leafpaw looked up, amazed to see two silver figures. She saw a tomcat she didn't know and... Stormflight. She saw Stormflight. She was completely unprepared for when he touched his muzzle to hers. She felt a spark of something beautiful-she felt pure _love_.

"I _love_ you," he breathed.

Leafpaw let out a choked gasp as tears streamed down her cheeks. She saw Stormflight for who he was, a StarClan warrior, his blue-grey pelt shining with stars and his pale eyes filled with love.

As Leafpaw gazed into his starry eyes, she finally realised it. And when she finally knew, it filled her with anguish so great that she threatened to burst.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Stormflight levelled her a look of such love and anguish, that she cried out when he began to fade away.

"No, don't leave me, Stormflight!"

"I have too," he murmured. "But I'll wait for you. Forever if I have too."

"I only realised it," Leafpaw nearly whimpered. "I only realised it just then. Please don't leave me, Stormflight."

"I know," he soothed. "And I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. I'm already dead. My father's taking me away now. He's taking me home."

Stormflight pressed his muzzle to hers and coiled his tail around her. "Goodbye, Leafpaw," he whispered. "I will walk in your dreams."

As he began to fade, Leafpaw pressed against him harder. "I love you..." It seemed to be a mantra for her. She never realised just how much she had taken Stormflight's presence for granted. And it was only when he had died, did she realise she loved him.

"_I love you_," he breathed.

And then he was gone.

Leafpaw screamed in anguish, sinking to the ground and batting her paws down, angry tears rushing down her face. _Why did he have to die?! Why?! _

"I _hate_ this!" She screamed.

And suddenly, Fernpaw was there. Leafpaw didn't know how, but her sister was there, coiling her tail around her and pressing against her in comfort.

"Everything will be alright," Fernpaw promised.

Leafpaw wanted to believe her, but she couldn't. Not after all the lies she had been told constantly. "He's dead, Fernpaw," was all she would say. "He's dead!"

And then ThunderClan had arrived. Froststar herself, was rushing toward them, a desparate gleam in her blue eyes.

Stormflight's eyes.

That was when Leafpaw seemed to lose it. She batted the leader away with her paws and collapsed on top of Stormflight's body. When something attempted to move, she would scream and burrow even deeper. But when _Froststar _saw who it was, the ThunderClan leader yowled to the heavens in horrible anguish.

"Get her off," Leafpaw heard her sister state softly. "You might be the only one in this entire camp that she will let close right now."

"I highly doubt it," she heard a familiar voice answer coolly. "But I'll try."

A moment, Leafpaw felt a warm pelt brush against hers. When her head snapped up, tears pooled in her green eyes. Under all the panic and fear, Leafpaw couldn't believe how pathetic she was being. She should never have made the mistake of falling in love. _I'll __**never **__fall in love again._

And Leafpaw intended on honouring her promise.

"It's only me," Leafpaw heard a voice murmur. "It's Ashpaw."

Leafpaw blinked her tears away, why did Ashpaw's normally cold voice sound so gentle? "What do you want?!"

"You need to get off of Stormflight's body," he mewed softly.

For once in her life, Leafpaw obeyed. But not before whispering, "_I love you_."

She felt Ashpaw's body stiffen against her, but she paid him no mind. Instead, she drowned in Stormflight's rapidly fading fading body scent.

When Leafpaw settled into the apprentice's den, Ashpaw nestled in the far corner. Feeling lonely and isolated, Leafpaw fell into her dreams.

She dreamt of a happier time, a time where she was a warrior. She had a mate and two kits. They were beautiful, one red and the other black. And then she dreamt of Stormflight.

She saw Stormflight, his pelt shining with stars and his eyes filled with love and anguish. He said three words before disappearing.

_I love you._


	7. Chapter Six

**Leaves in the Wind**

**Chapter Six**

**. . .**

**Fernpaw**

Fernpaw dragged her rabbit to the fresh-kill pile. Her mentor, Dawnhaze, mewed, "Good, Fernpaw. I expect we can see your warrior's ceremony coming up in a few moons."

_Few moons_. Despite the time, Fernpaw was excited to say the least. She was only two steps from becoming deputy, if Silverflame ever became the leader. First though, she would have to receive her warrior name, and then an apprentice. After that, there would be nothing to stop her.

_Except Brightfeather_, she thought sullenly.

The white apprentice had spent the last moon and a half grieving for his fallen brother, Stormflight. He would barely eat anything, let alone _train_. And from what she saw, her sister, Leafpaw, was no better.

Fernpaw had somehow _known_ that her sister was secretly in love with Stormflight, it had been quite obvious. But it was as if an instant connection had been forged between Leafpaw and Stormflight. Apart from eating, training and speaking with her denmates, Leafpaw had spent all her time with her blue-grey best friend.

But now, all Leafpaw ever did was brood.

_Not that __**you**__ have any say in what she does_, her mind hissed. _After all, didn't __**you**__ brood all day long about your eye?!_

Fernpaw had to admit that the voice was correct, she _had_ spent almost half a moon brooding about the fact that her left eye was blind, added to the fact that her face was even more torn up than her sister's. The unsightly scars running the length of her face had disgusted her more than anything else.

_You shouldn't dwell on it_, the same voice sneered. _There's nothing you can do. You'll be this way forever, little kit._

"Not a kit," Fernpaw muttered out loud.

Dawnhaze glanced at her apprentice, her pretty eyes concerned. "Are you alright, Fernpaw?" She mewed.

Fernpaw sighed. "I'm fine," she murmured. She then glanced quite pointedly at her mentor's swollen stomach, a hidden smile curling at her lips. "You should be retiring to the nursery soon, Dawnhaze," she added.

As she had predicted, Dawnhaze scowled. "I'm _not_ ready yet," she protested. "I've still got half a moon before my kits are born."

"And you should already be in the nursery," Fernpaw said flatly. "Else something will happen to your kits," her voice dropped lower as she added, "Foxheart's kits."

Dawnhaze stiffened, throwing her a saddened glance as she murmured, "I really loved him, you know. Foxheart, I mean. He was always there when no one else was. He was mentor, my friend and my mate."

"He was your _mentor_?" Fernpaw breathed.

Dawnhaze smiled sadly. "Yes," she whispered. "It's kind of ironic though. My mentor was a deputy, his mentor was a deputy, and your mother's mentor was a deputy."

"_What_?!" Fernpaw exclaimed. "Is that even _possible_?!"

"Of course it is," Dawnhaze mewed teasingly. "Foxheart became the deputy after I was made a warrior. The previous one had beeen killed in a ShadowClan ambush. And Foxheart's mentor was Froststar, before she became leader, when she was still Frostheart."

"Who was my mother's mentor?" Fernpaw asked curiously.

"Your mother's mentor was the deputy before Foxheart," Dawnhaze meowed. "Larkflight. I heard that he was particularly hard on her during her time as an apprentice."

"Wait," Fernpaw cut in. "Who was the leader before Froststar?"

"Your mother's own father, Crowstar. I still remember him, but I was a tiny kit of two moons when he fell in a battle with ShadowClan."

"Crowstar," Fernpaw whispered. "Crowstar of ThunderClan."

Dawnhaze purred, coiling her tail around her apprentice's body. "You know, I heard from Foxheart, that his father had supposedly been the runt of his litter. He was the smallest and the weakest, but he _still_ became leader. He went from Crowkit, to Crowpaw, to Crowbreeze, and then to Crowstar."

"That means that _I_ could still become leader," Fernpaw mumured. "Fernstar of ThunderClan, I like the sound of _that_!"

Dawnhaze chuckled, but didn't reply. For once, Fernpaw was grateful to have such a quiet and respectful she-cat as her mentor. Dawnhaze didn't mock her dream or spout such negative nonsense the same way that her sister, Leafpaw, did.

"Thank you, Dawnhaze," Fernpaw suddenly whispered.

"For what?" Dawnhaze mewed, sounding puzzled.

"For-for being my mentor and understanding."

All of a sudden, her mentor's blue eyes softened, and she leaned down, touching her nose to Fernpaw's muzzle as she murmured, "And I couldn't have asked for a better apprentice. You are certainly Rosetream's daughter, Fernpaw."

Fernpaw felt slightly uncomfortable at the comment, but she purred anyway, brushing her tail over Dawnhaze's face.

Her mentor chuckled, picking up a piece of fresh-kill and padding away, tail flicking in every direction. Fernpaw sighed, choosing her own piece of fresh-kill and setting herself down next to Leafpaw. Her sister's green eyes danced almost blankly, a dull look encompassing them.

"You have to stop this, Leafpaw!" Fernpaw abruptly snapped. "You're killing yourself, imagine what Stormflight would feel, he wouldn't want you like this!"

"Stop speaking as if you knew him," Leafpaw finally muttered, fixing her dull eyes on Fernpaw. "Because you _didn't_."

Fernpaw didn't reply, merely coiling her dark red tail around Leafpaw's neck. When her sister didn't react, Fernpaw barely refrained from scowling. _Leafpaw's suffering_, she reminded herself. _Stormflight __**died**__!_

Suddenly, a strange sort of coldness engulfed Fernpaw, it seemed to twist her insides and _freeze_ them. Feelings of hopelessness, anger and overwhelming sadness threatened to overcome her, and with a jolt, she realised that she was experiencing Leafpaw's _emotions_.

_Leafpaw must have loved Stormflight __**so**__ much, if she wants to __**die**_, Fernpaw thought, a panicked edge lacing her thoughts.

Fernpaw understood now. Ever since Rosestream had died, Leafpaw had been filled with the lack to live. She didn't want friends, she didn't want a mate, and she didn't want kits. And after everything Leafpaw had gone through, Fernpaw had thought that her sister had been unable to love. But looking back on her relationship with Stormflight, she realised that Leafpaw had loved too _much_, and her love for Stormflight was so strong, that she wished to _die_ so she could join him in StarClan.

_I won't let that happen!_ Fernpaw thought fiercly. _I just __**can't**__!_

Sighing, Fernpaw finished off her mouse, buried the remains and padded off. When she entered the apprentice's den, she caught sight of Blackpaw sitting in the corner and staring rather intently at Ashpaw.

The black-furred apprentice was curled up in the opposite corner, but Fernpaw could tell that he wasn't asleep by the way that his bright blue eyes were peeking out from under his paws.

Suddenly, Blackpaw glanced away, and as she did so, Fernpaw scoffed. It was quite obvious that Blackpaw had a _crush_ on Ashpaw, how _else_ could she tell, what, with all the lovey dovey glances Blackpaw kept sending his way.

And just as suddenly, Fernpaw was wondering what it would be like to fall in love. She wondered if it would be beautiful, like how her mother, Rosestream, had described it. Or painful.

_And if it were as painful as what happened one and a half moons ago, then I'd be feeling just like Leafpaw_, Fernpaw thought sadly.

Suddenly, Fernpaw didn't feel like sleeping anymore. Ducking out from the apprentice's den, she padded toward a patch of streaming sunshine, intent on sunning herself before it got dark. To her surprise however, she spotted the pale pelt of Brightfeather among the various other cats around the fresh-kill pile.

Brightfeather was staring hard at bloodied up mouse, his claws digging into its skin, but not tearing. His blue eyes, so much like his mother and brother's, were narrowed to the point of becoming slits. An angry frown marred his white-furred face, but Fernpaw found it strangely endearing.

Despite her instincts screaming at her to retreat, Fernpaw found herself padding over to the white warrior and plopping herself down beside him. Almost instantly, Brightfeather's head snapped up, his frown and narrowed eyes disappearing in an instant.

"Oh, it's you," he muttered. "What do you want?"

Fernpaw didn't reply, merely gazed into his eyes, they were like deep blue pits with the way they were glaring now. But even though they were glaring, they held no anger. Instead, they were seemingly dull and empty, much like Leafpaw's.

_He must still be grieving_, Fernpaw realised. _He must have loved his brother if he's still like this._

"You looked troubled," Fernpaw mewed.

"How nice of you to notice," Brightfeather deadpanned.

"Thank you," Fernpaw responded sarcastically. She then stretched her body as Brightfeather glanced at her lazily. "Care to _tell _me what's bothering you?"

"Not really," he murmured. "No."

"Oh, come _on_," Fernpaw exclaimed. "You're being just like Leafpaw!"

"_Fine_," Brightfeather snapped. "If you must know, _I_ was the one who led Storm and his rogues into the camp. _I'm_ the reason Stormflight is dead."

"_You _led them in?!" Fernpaw echoed.

The feelings she felt were surreal. On one hand, she couldn't believe that Brightfeather was the reason that his brother was currently residing in StarClan, and the reason why her sister was so depressed. But the other reason: she wanted to believe Brightfeather so hard that it _hurt_.

_Why am I feeling like this? _Fernpaw thought, her own thoughts puzzling her.

Sighing, Fernpaw leaned in even closer, her whiskers just brushing the white warrior's cheek. "It's okay, Brightfeather," she whispered. "You don't have to beat yourself up over it."

"But it's _all_ my fault," Brightfeather murmured.

Suddenly, he sighed. It was a harsh sound, Fernpaw noticed, almost as if all the fight had been drained out of him long ago. He raised his bright, white head, his eyes locking with her own green ones. His eyes were a bright, gem-like blue, Fernpaw noticed. Vacantly, she wondered what they were like filled with some sort of emotion instead of looking so empty all of the time.

_Would they be even prettier filled with love? _Fernpaw wondered, but as that thought struck her mind, she nearly slapped herself in frustration. Why was she thinking such things? And most important of all, why did she _care_?

Abruptly, Brightfeather turned his head fully so that he was facing her, their noses brushing. And just as suddenly, a horrible jolt of pain lanced through her body. Fernpaw gasped at the feel of it as her entire body seized up and she toppled over, crashing into Brightfeather's side. The pale tom grunted at the impact, but that was all Fernpaw heard before her mind was overcame by another voice.

"_**A feather will tip the balance and plunge everything into darkness...**_"

Fernpaw awoke to an insistent prodding to her side. She groaned softly, burying her face in something warm and soft. Suddenly, the thing she was leaning against shifted, and her head fell on something else.

Fernpaw thought she heard an exasperated sigh before a familiar voice drawled, "As much as I like you drooling all over me, Fernpaw, you really _should_ head to the medicine cat's den. You can't be randomly collapsing on patrol, you know."

Fernpaw groaned again, her paws coming to her face. "What happened?" She murmured.

As she glanced up, she saw a tiny smirk flit onto Brightfeather's face as he leaned down, touching his nose to her muzzle. Strangely, instead of the pain she expected, Fernpaw felt a warm tingle travel from her muzzle to the tips of her paws.

_What is this feeling? _Fernpaw wondered.

Fernpaw glanced at her dark red paws, the claws unsheathed themselves when she pressed them to the ground, but other than that, there was nothing else special about them.

"What were you saying?" Fernpaw questioned thickly.

"You really should see Darkflower," Brightfeather responded flatly. As he said this, his bright blue eyes narrowed and glanced quite pointedly down.

Fernpaw didn't reply, merely following his gaze. When she saw what he was smirking about, her eyes grew wide. Her dark red pelt was pressed against his snow white one, and Fernpaw could feel a strange heat overcome her.

Her green eyes were impossibly wide as she contemplated the situation. She had never been this close to another male before, the only other one being Ashpaw.

_So why am I feeling like this?_

And just as she was about to spring up, Fernpaw finally discovered what the strange heat was.

She was _blushing_!

If that didn't make Fernpaw jump up, it was when Brightfeather brushed his nose against hers that did it. That was when she was practically _engulfed_ in warmth. Fernpaw ripped away from his grasp at once, the warmness instantly dissipating without his touch. She padded away from him without a single glance back.

As she walked past the dwindling fresh-kill pile, Fernpaw suddenly decided to go hunting again. But this time, it would be without her mentor, Dawnhaze's, supervision.

With renewed vigour, Fernpaw padded through the gorse tunnel, past the training hollow and into the wild.

Fernpaw stalked a lone vole for what seemed like _hours_ until, suddenly, it bolted in the opposite direction. She yowled in annoyance, sprinting after it as fast as she could possibly run.

"Slow down, stupid vole!" Fernpaw practically screeched.

However, her cry did nothing but encourage the vole to run faster than it already was. As the seconds wore on, Fernpaw began to gradually slow down. And when she did slow down to a complete stop, the wind was abruptly knocked out of her and she was sent flying.

Fernpaw landed heavily on her side, her chest heaving and her single clear eye frantically eying her surroundings.

_What __**was**__ that?!_

"_That_, my dear Fernpaw," came a smooth voice. "Was _nothing_."

Fernpaw jumped to her paws, whipping her head up as she did so. Her cloudy green eye fixed on something fluffy and grey. The entire _sky_ seemed to be grey! What was it?

"You can look up," the voice seemed amused now.

Fernpaw _did_ look up, but only because she was curious. But what she saw made her blood run cold.

It was another cat, a tom. He was of medium build with strong, sturdy shoulders, grey fur and an ugly scar parting the skin on his face. But that was not what made her so shocked. No, it was the bright green eye that seemed to be the same shade as her own. But that was not all, it was cloudy and dull, and that meant one thing.

The eye was blind.

The scar on his face seemed to cut right through the eye, as if it were some grave injury. His other eye was a dark, near black, amber.

"Who _are_ you?" Fernpaw breathed.

The cat seemed to smirk, though his single clear eye held a dangerous glint shimmering on its surface. "Take a guess," he growled. "I have a feeling that you already know."

Fernpaw didn't recognise this strange cat one bit. She had never seen him before, and she knew for certain that he had no right to be in ThunderClan territory.

"I'll ask again," Fernpaw spat. "_Who are you_?!"

The mysterious cat chuckled, coiling his thick tail around his paws as he leaned forward. _You really __**should**__ know my name_, he murmured.

Fernpaw gasped at the sound of his voice, it felt like ten thousand ants were crawling inside her pelt, it hurt _that _much.

"I _don't_," Fernpaw nearly screeched, scratching at her head.

The cat tsked, got to his paws and padded forward. His tail uncoiled and Fernpaw flinched when its tip brushed against her blind eye. Almost instantly, it began to _burn_.

Fernpaw screamed, batting at it with her paws. The cat merely laughed, only pulling his tail back as she began to wheeze. Fernpaw collapsed to her side, chest heaving and quick, sharp breaths escaping her lips.

"What _was_ that?!" Fernpaw gasped.

Suddenly, Fernpaw saw herself. A small, gasping mess of dark red fur. She raised her head, and the copy did the same, forest green eyes piercing each others. And just as suddenly, the vision ended and Fernpaw was left gazing into the cat's smirking, grey-furred face.

"And _that_, Fernpaw," the grey cat murmured. "Is what happens to cats who displease me such as yourself."

"Then tell me who you _are_!" Fernpaw argued.

_Take a guess, then_, the cat's voice hissed inside her head.

And then Fernpaw was screaming because it felt that she was being burned _alive_. Everything else that she had felt prior to this was _nothing_. _This_ was torture, death and-

_Nothing_.

The pain was gone as quick as it had come.

_Ferns will be shrouded_, her sister's soothing voice echoed.

Leafpaw's voice seemed to dissipate whatever it was that the other cat was doing. From the corner of her good eye, Fernpaw saw the cat frown darkly.

_Guess again, Fernpaw_, his voice sounded.

This time, the feeling wasn't as horrible as before, but barely bearable.

_Ferns will be shrouded..._

Fernpaw's eyes shot open. _That's it!_

"Have you found the answer yet, Fernpaw?"

"Yes," she sneered. "Your name is Shroud."

The cat-_Shroud's_ mismatched eyes narrowed. "You're correct," his voice didn't sound the least bit surprised, almost as if he had _expected_ her to guess his name.

_It was easier than I originally thought._

"I have no doubt about that, Fernpaw," Shroud murmured. "You're smarter than I had predicted."

"Well, what did you expect?!" Fernpaw couldn't help but shoot back. "My _sister_?!"

"Leafpaw is none of my concern," Shroud responded sharply. "I'll leave her to Storm."

"_Storm_?" Fernpaw echoed.

"Nothing you need to be concerned of," Shroud replied vaguely. "You only have to deal with _myself_."

"I'll deal with you right _now_!" Fernpaw spat, lunging at him.

In response to her threat, Shroud's tail shot out, its tip pressing into her pelt. As soon as it made contact, burning pain shot through her body, ending at her blind eye. Fernpaw screamed and shrieked and thrashed, but nothing she did would unlodge Shroud's tail. What seemed like hours later, the pain finally vanished and Fernpaw slumped to the ground, completely and utterly _spent_.

"Do you see now?" Shroud's amused voice rang out. "That nothing, including _you_, Fernpaw, can touch me."

Fernpaw didn't reply, her body and spirit far too tired. However, when Shroud took a step forward, she bared her teeth and hissed. Shroud chuckled in reply as he shook his head. "Not very friendly, are we?"

"Get _out_," Fernpaw managed to spit. "Just get _out_."

Shroud sighed before hovering his tail threateningly above her head. Fernpaw's entire body flinched in remembrance, but when the pain didn't come, she looked up. And what she saw nearly made her burst into tears of joy.

Shroud was gone.

_Don't think I will be gone forever, Fernpaw_, his voice murmured. Fernpaw bit her lip to keep from whimpering. _I will return soon, you can __**guarentee**__ it._

Fernpaw had to struggle when she returned to camp. Every movement she made was painful, it even hurt in places where she didn't think they could hurt.

But as she padded through the gorse tunnel, Fernpaw could feel her entire body lagging. When she burst into the camp however, her limbs began to grow heavy, her eyes drooped. She heard cries of alarm sound throughout the entirety of ThunderClan, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Fernpaw thought she could glimpse a snowy white pelt, but she didn't think of it as her body went limp. Her face collided with something warm and soft, their pelt smelling of fresh earth. Fernpaw sighed as she was lifted, her eyes slipped shut.

And then everything faded to black.

**Leafpaw**

_I love you, Stormflight._

That single thought had been drifting rather aimlessly through Leafpaw's mind the past two moons. And no matter how much time had passed, her love for the blue-grey StarClan warrior never waned. And without Stormflight beside her, talking and joking with her, it left her feeling dull and empty.

Leafpaw could still remember Stormflight's final moments as clear as Rosestream's death. It left her with crippling nightmares that she could never wake up from. And his final words were always '_I love you_'.

Sometimes, Leafpaw would dream of him, and he would be there, pressing up against her and whispering words of comfort and love. His final words were true in every way.

_Goodbye, Leafpaw. I will walk in your dreams._

Leafpaw shuddered just thinking about them, they did nothing to help the nightmares, and it would always be Fernpaw who would wake her and comfort her.

"Leafpaw?"

Leafpaw whirled around at the sound of the kind voice.

It was Silverflame.

The ThunderClan deputy was gazing at her with kindness in his brilliant green gaze.

"Are you alright, little one?"

Leafpaw sighed as Silverflame touched his nose to her muzzle. "No," she answered honestly. "I'm not fine."

"Is it because of Stormflight?" Her mentor inquired gently.

Leafpaw flinched at the mention of the dead cat. "I-I loved him _so_ much, Silverflame," she murmured. "And now that he's gone, I just feel so empty."

"I know what it feels like," Silverflame mewed. "The apprentice I had before you, Jetpaw-she was killed on a routine patrol."

"Jetpaw?" Leafpaw piped up, interest gleaming in her once dead green eyes. "Wasn't she Ashpaw's older sister?"

"Yes," Silverflame murmured, regret shining in his brilliant eyes. "And I am the reason that she is dead."

"Is _that_ why Ashpaw seems to hate you so much?" Leafpaw mewed. Her eyes flickered nervously as she awaited for her response. Then, Silverflame sighed, his eyes pained.

"Yes," he muttered. "As Ashpaw says, I'm the reason that his sister is dead."

_Silverflame killed Jetpaw? _Leafpaw thought in shock. _I don't believe it!_

The pair didn't speak for what seemed like hours, until the blissful silence was shattered by Silverflame suddenly mewing, "Froststar actually spoke with me about the Gathering. She said it was my choice about who came this moon."

As her mentor spoke, Leafpaw's already dead heart thrummed to life, excitement pooling through her veins. "Who are you bringing?!"

Silverflame purred in amusement, his green eyes twinkling. "I decided upon yourself, Fernpaw, Ashpaw, Darkfire, Darkflower and Blackpaw."

For the first time in two moons, Leafpaw's mouth curved into a tiny smile, as it did so, warmth blossomed in her chest. But it seemed to do nothing to quench the horrible anguish that she felt now that Stormflight was dead.

"When are we leaving?" Leafpaw meowed.

Silverflame smiled warmly as he mewed, "In about an hour, I'd hope. You'd best tell your sister that she coming to the Gathering as well."

Leafpaw purred, "I will, thanks, Silverflame. And can I see the kits later?"

"Of course you can, Leafpaw. You're my apprentice, and Honeypelt already loves you as one of her own, as do I."

Leafpaw nodded before padding off in the direction of the apprentice's den. Fernpaw would be there, she hoped. Ever since she had come back from a solo hunting trip, her sister had been horribly withdrawn and cold, speaking with no one but her mentor. Leafpaw was hurt of course, but she didn't blame Fernpaw. She had done the same thing and her sister had forgiven her.

However, with this news, Leafpaw hoped it would appease her sister and get her to smile again.

As she entered the den, Leafpaw hesitantly called out, "Fernpaw, are you there?"

"Yes," a tired voice sighed. "What do you _want_, Leafpaw?!"

Leafpaw would have flinched at the hostile in her sister's tone, but as she was prickly and cold herself, it meant nothing to her. "Silverflame said that we're going to the Gathering," she mewed, her tone lifeless.

Leafpaw heard her sister shifting, before her dark red pelt came into view. Fernpaw's single, bright green eye twinkled brightly in the darkness of the den. "We're going to the Gathering?!" Fernpaw demanded excitedly. For once, she sounded that she was back to her old self. "Who else is going?!"

"Yes," Leafpaw snapped. "And Ashpaw and Blackpaw are going as well."

As she mentioned Ashpaw, there was a strange feeling in her gut. She couldn't explain what it was, but she found that she didn't care.

Suddenly, Fernpaw approached her, a strange gleam in her eyes. "Is this about Stormflight?" She mewed worriedly, her earlier coldness dissipating. "Are you unhappy that you can't attend you first Gathering with him?"

"What do you _think_?" Leafpaw choked, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

And without waiting for a response, she turned and stormed off in the opposite direction. Her paws led her to the nursery, and she bounded through the entrance. Leafpaw gazed around the nursery, her shoulders shaking. The kits were nowhere to be seen, they were probably at the Elder's den.

She saw Honeypelt curled up in her nest, slender golden body rising gently with every breath she took. Sighing, Leafpaw approached the beautiful queen, and without really knowing why, she pressed her fur against her friends, her body yearning for comfort. The nest rustled as Honeypelt stirred, disturbed by the sudden movement in her nest. Tears pooled in Leafpaw's eyes, streaming down her cheeks and dripping past her chin. They fell onto Honeypelt's sleek pelt, mussing it up slightly.

Honeypelt blinked wearily, surprised to see Leafpaw beside her. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Oh, little one," she murmured. "Why are you crying? Did something happen?"

Leafpaw sniffed, her eyes watery. She glanced up at the beautiful queen. "I-I miss him, Honeypelt," she nearly whimpered.

"Is it Stormflight?" Honeypelt pressed gently.

"Yes," Leafpaw whispered.

Honeypelt didn't even hesitate as she licked Leafpaw's ears soothingly. "Stormflight loved you the second he laid eyes on you," she murmured. "There's nothing he could love more. And I know that he would have been very happy if he had survived."

Strangely, Honeypelt's words comforted Leafpaw, and she purred in thanks. "Thank you, Honeypelt," she whispered.

Honeypelt purred, touching her nose to Leafpaw's muzzle. "Anytime, little one," she murmured.

Leafpaw remained there until it was time to leave, but she only knew as Ashpaw had arrived at the nursery to collect her. His eyes widened somewhat when he saw her curled up against Honeypelt's chest.

"It's time to leave," he meowed curtly.

As Leafpaw stood to her paws, Honeypelt gave her one last lick to her ears. Leafpaw briefly purred, blinking fresh tears away. She padded to Ashpaw who looked down at her. Strangely, his eyes were somewhat soft. He leaned even closer, and it ended with the tips of their noses brushing. Leafpaw expected to feel pain at the sudden contact, but when she didn't she relaxed. Instead, she felt feelings of genuine warmth.

But the feeling was gone as quickly as it had come. Ashpaw had pulled away and was already padding toward the gorse tunnel that marked itself as the entrance to ThunderClan.

Leafpaw spotted Fernpaw already walking after Silverflame. Darkfire and Blackpaw walked together and Froststar lead the group. She, Ashpaw and Darkflower were all the way at the back.

They walked for what seemed like hours until they _finally _arrived at Fourtrees. Leafpaw saw her sister bound excitedly through the foilage and with a sigh, she followed her.

Fernpaw eventually came to a stop beside what Leafpaw was sure was a RiverClan apprentice. She began talking animatly with the apprentice, and Leafpaw rolled her eyes at her sister's antics. She soon forgot about Fernpaw and the other Clans taking residence underneath underneath the huge, thick trees.

And as Leafpaw was thinking and walking around at the same time, she never noticed the other cat heading straight for her.

_Thud!_

Leafpaw grunted as something painfully collided with her shoulder. She swayed on her paws but didn't fall. When her vision cleared, she finally caught sight of what had slammed into her.

It was a tom with night-black fur and bright blue eyes.

Leafpaw managed to find her voice. "A-Ashpaw?"

_Ashpaw_ scoffed, flicking his tail scathingly. "I'm not that arrogant ThunderClan apprentice," he drawled.

"Who _are_ you then and why did you bump into me?!" Leafpaw demanded.

The unknown cat hissed, narrowing his too bright eyes. "If you must know," he mewed. "My name is Crowpaw, apprentice of ShadowClan."

Leafpaw thought about _not_ replying, just to spite the other cat. Bust she didn't want to be rude, so she mewed, "I'm Leafpaw, an apprentice of _ThunderClan_."

Crowpaw scoffed again. "_Every _Clan knows that ShadowClan is superior. _Your _Clan is just a waste of space in this forest."

"Take that back!" Leafpaw growled.

Crowpaw didn't reply, merely glaring at her before roughly brushing past. "Out of my way," he sneered.

This time, Leafpaw felt something when his pelt brushed against hers. It was a burning pain-she felt what Crowpaw felt, his bitterness, his jealousy and his anger.

And then it all faded away.

As she watched Crowpaw's departing back, one thought struck her mind.

_Why do his eyes look so familiar?_

_**. . .**_

**Who do you think should become Leafpaw's mate? I already have a cat in mind, but does anyone have any preferances?**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Leaves in the Wind**

**Chapter Seven**

**. . .**

**Crowpaw**

Crowpaw tossed the mouse dangling from his jaws in an almost leisurely fashion. It hit with the pile of fresh-kill with a barely audible thump. However, as he began to turn, something roughly collided with his side.

Blue eyes narrowing in annoyance, Crowpaw hissed, his ears flattening to his head. He had landed quite heavily on his stomach, and now, he was _seething_. The other cat didn't even seem to be _harmed_, and was now standing in front of him with a smirk on his black-furred face. Crowpaw recognised who it was at once. There was no mistaking those arrogant eyes.

"_Breezepaw_," he hissed.

The other apprentice's smirk widened into what Crowpaw was sure was a grin. "_Crowpaw_," he returned. "Watch where you walk."

Crowpaw barely refrained from sneering as he spat, "You were the one to slam into _me_!"

Breezepaw shrugged, seeming to ignore the other cat completely as he crouched and began to carefully rift through the pile of fresh-kill. Eventually, he came up with a very plump mouse. And it made Crowpaw _incensed_.

_**I**__ caught that mouse_, he thought with an inch of possessiveness. _And __**I**__ was going to eat it._

"Put it down!" He spat.

Breezepaw paused, gazing back over his shoulder, his blue eyes flashing with something inherent to smugness. "I don't think I will," he mewed.

Without even _thinking_ of the consequences, Crowpaw lunged.

Breezepaw was knocked to the ground, hissing and spitting the entire way. To Crowpaw's delight, he vaguely noticed that his mouse had been shot from the other apprentice's mouth.

Crowpaw pinned Breezepaw down with either paw on either side of the black apprentice's head, breathing heavily. He wasn't quite making contact yet, but when his tail accidentally brushed against Breezepaw's flank, a splitting pain burned through his head. Crowpaw couldn't quite manage a scream, so instead, a strangled whimper escaped his lips. Strangely, he thought he could hear voices, but he couldn't recognise them.

"_**Born from Roses and Thorns, a vicious Breeze will ruffle feathers, Leaves will wither, and Ferns will be shrouded. Only three can survive...**_"

Suddenly, teeth met his scruff and Crowpaw was pulled away, coughing and spluttering. When his vision cleared, Crowpaw was assualted by a pair of bright green eyes glaring down at him. Even though he was intimidated by the larger cat, Crowpaw glared right back, something cold glinting in his icy blue eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, Crowpaw?!" The warrior demanded.

"He attacked _me _first, Thorntail," Breezepaw pointed out, smirking smugly as Thorntail's eyes flashed.

"Is this true?!" He hissed, shoving his face close to Crowpaw's.

Crowpaw didn't reply, merely gazing back at Thorntail with a challenging glint in his eyes. The black-furred warrior had always intimidated him, and it didn't help that Breezepaw__was his son, so Thorntail was more prone to believing him instead.

"I thought so," Thorntail growled.

Crowpaw was about to respond when his retort was abruptly cut off. "Thorntail," a new voice murmured. "Lay off him."

Crowpaw watched on in amazement as Thorntail abruptly lowered his head in submission. But as far as he knew, Thorntail _never _bowed to _anyone_. But the black warrior had reason to as the new leader was his sister, Sharpstar.

"Why _should _I?" Thorntail muttered. "He attacked my _son_."

Breezepaw was the only kit born to Thorntail and his mate, Ashpool. And though he excelled at everything he did, whether it be hunting or patrols, he was extremely arrogant.

"Because-" Sharpstar began.

"Because he's _special_," Breezepaw sneered. "And he needs _guidance_. And to think that he didn't get _enough _special treatment, what, with Duskfang being his _mentor_."

Sharpstar's green eyes flashed warningly, and Crowpaw was delighted to see Breezepaw swallow almost convulsively. After all, _nobody_ got away with disrespecting the ShadowClan _leader_.

"You will clean out the Elders' den," she growled chillingly. "_Immediately_. And Thorntail, I want to speak with you in private. _Now_."

Crowpaw watched on in glee as Breezepaw grumbled, grudgingly following his leader's orders as his father followed his own sister into the leader's den.

"Have a nice time," Crowpaw murmured gleefully.

Breezepaw levelled him with a chilly glance as he spat, "I didn't _ask_ for your opinion," abruptly, he smirked as he darkly added, "_Kittypet_."

Crowpaw flinched as Breezepaw roughly swept past him, flicking him contemptuously in the face. He felt a low growl rumble through his chest as his icy eyes narrowed. He absolutely _despised_ being reminded of that sad fact.

The fact that he wasn't really Clanborn.

Crowpaw let the growl fade as his mind went through the events that had secured his place in ShadowClan. He had been found abandoned as a tiny kit of half a moon on the edge of the Thunderpath. Sharpstar, who had been Sharpfang then had taken pity on him and had taken him to the previous leader, Russetstar. Russetstar had grudgingly agreed to allow him to live and grow in ShadowClan. Sharpstar, who had been the deputy back then, had named him Crowkit due to his black pelt and had made Ashpool suckle him along with Breezepaw.

But now, Crowpaw was completely indifferent to _both_ his leader and his foster-mother who had taken care of him so generously. Now, he didn't particularly _care_ that it had been Sharpstar who had found him, nor that Ashpool had suckled him, and he didn't see any reason to either. From what he knew, Ashpool didn't really care about him, even though she had suckled him when he was a tiny kit.

Sighing irritably, Crowpaw began to pad toward the apprentice's den, keen on catching up on some much deserved rest. As he approached the mouth of the den, something bright and fast shot past him, he grunted softly as it struck a glancing to his shoulder. Crowpaw whirled around, sweeping his tail in front of him and blocking the nuisance from running any further.

And just as he did that, another apprentice ran out, all the while the nuisance began to squeal bloody murder. "Hush!" Crowpaw growled. But it only began to scream louder, and losing his patience, Crowpaw finally snapped, "Be _quiet_!"

"Thank you, Crowpaw," a voice panted. "Sootkit wouldn't stop running, I really _have_ to get him back to Dapplefur-"

"I didn't do this for you, Runningpaw," Crowpaw interrupted curtly. "The kit just happened to slam into me is all. Other than that, I want nothing to do with him _or_ you."

His lips curled into a sneer as Runningpaw's amber eyes widened with dismay. "Now if you excuse me, I want to sleep."

And with that said, he brushed past her without a single glance back, though he _did_ feel Runningpaw's eyes burning holes into his back the entire he was visible.

**Fernpaw**

Fernpaw half-heartedly leaped after the rabbit grazing only a few tail-lengths away. However, her lazy efforts were all for naught as the rabbit immediately turned its head, caught sight of her then bounded off. Cursing, Fernpaw dashed after it, her legs blurring out of view as they pumped with all the energy she possessed.

Even though she was feeling off, Fernpaw _had_ to catch the rabbit. It was her very first assessment and since Dawnhaze was currently in the nursery, expecting Foxheart's kits, she couldn't be there to watch her. Instead, Darkfire would be watching her as he was one of the only warriors free.

As she ran, Fernpaw _swore_ that she could feel eyes on her, analyzing her every move. And it was strange, she mused, to have another cat other than Dawnhaze or Leafpaw watch her so keenly.

_Can the rabbit go any faster? _Fernpaw thought in irriation.

Almost as if it had heard her thoughts, the rabbit began to bound even faster than it already was. Sighing in frustration, Fernpaw picked up her speed, her fur rippling as she went. She ran for seemed like hours, until _finally_, she began to catch up. She was completely on its tail when she leaped, apparently not noticing that her paws bounced off a hard, gritty surface.

Feeling elated, Fernpaw lunged, her teeth met soft fur, and the rabbit began to struggle heatedly against her hold. She growled and in doing so, her teeth sunk into its neck and warm, tangy blood flooded the inside of her mouth. A split-second later, the rabbit went limp in her paws and she felt an awesome sense of victory.

_I... did it_, Fernpaw thought numbly. _I did it! I caught a rabbit!_

All of a sudden, Fernpaw heard an almighty roar. She whipped around and her eyes went wide in increasing horror. A giant monster was rolling toward her fast on its round paws, and all it would take was a split-second before she would be hit. But Fernpaw found her paws rooted to the spot, frozen as horrifying fear engulfed her as she remembered a similiar moment...

_Fernpaw sniffed at the patch of blood, it stunk of a thick, rancid smell that she recognised as ShadowClan. She pawed it curiously, yelping as it flaked onto the tough pads of her paws. The patch was a thick, sticky mess of red, metallic liquid that stunk as if something had died._

_"I wonder," she murmured. "Is this Leafpaw's blood?"_

_Fernpaw couldn't tell, though she knew that whoever's blood it was, then they'd suffered horribly. For a split-second, she remembered Leafpaw's twisted, broken body hanging from Silverflame's jaws all those nights ago. It had seemed like a dream at first, but then it had quickly turned into an unescapable __**nightmare**__ after Leafpaw had been pronounced dead by Darkflower._

_Fernpaw was so ensued by her thoughts that she didn't hear the almighty roar untilo it was too late, nor the unmistakeable sound of the ThunderClan deputy's voice._

_"Fernpaw!" Came Foxheart's yowl. "Move off from the Thunderpath!"_

_Fernpaw whirled around and her breath got caught in her throat. Her green eyes went wide with fright and her entire body froze as each, terrifying second passed in a whirlwind of loud noises and colours. Suddenly, something roughly met her scruff, tossing her aside carelessly before a piercing screech and a sickening crunch sounded in her ears._

_Fernpaw gasped as her face collided with the hard, gritty surface of the Thunderpath. Burning pain exploded on the left side of her face, and everything faded to red._

Fernpaw couldn't bring herself to move, her terrified gaze locked onto the rapidly approaching monster.

_This is it_, Fernpaw thought. _I'm going to die here today._

Her last thought was, _At least I'll be able to see Rosestream again._

Fernpaw let out a breathless gasp as something roughly collided with her shoulder, knocking her aside. the roaring monster striked a glancing blow to her shoulder and she groaned wearily. Fernpaw could feel warm blood soaking into her fur and the pain pulsing under her skin. She let out a shuddering breath and gazed upwards.

The larger cat was a ThunderClan warrior, and she only had to spy cold amber eyes before she recognised who it was.

It was Darkfire.

"Why were you just _standing_ there?!" He hissed through gritted teeth, his eyes flashing. "Why didn't you _move_?! You could have _died_!"

Fernpaw couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I _couldn't_ move, Darkfire!" She spat. "I was scared-no, _terrified_!"

Darkfire brought his face to hers and sneered. "Maybe you would be doing us all a favour if you died," he muttered.

Fernpaw's eyes widened. _Why is he being so mean to me? _She thought in frustration. _He was so kind to me when my eye went blind, why is he doing this __**now**__?_

Darkfire flicked his tail contemptuously against her flank as he murmured, "Come on, we had best head back. I'm sure your _darling_ sister will be worried sick.

_I'm sure she __**won't**__ be_, Fernpaw thought darkly.

Her sister, Leafpaw, was doing her own assessment with her mentor and ThunderClan's deputy, Silverflame. Her sister wouldn't be at the camp when they arrived. And neither would Blackpaw or Ashpaw.

All of a sudden, Fernpaw remembered her butchered rabbit, and despite her horrible fear, she dashed back across the Thunderpath to collect. When she arrived back at Darkfire's side, the grey tom scoffed, his pace rapidly picking up. Fernpaw struggled to keep up with the pain of her injury and the weight of the rabbit.

After what seemed like _hours_, Fernpaw was relieved to see the familiar gorse tunnel that marked itself the entrance to the ravine that ThunderClan had taken as its home. She sighed wearily as she dropped the rabbit into the dwindling pile of fresh-kill. She glanced when she sensed Darkfire coming to a stop beside her.

"Go and see Darkflower," he mewed curtly. "And then grab something to eat. You're done for today."

When he left, Fernpaw felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her chest. She was just about to pad toward Darkflower's den, when, suddenly, a great shadow fell over her. Fernpaw looked up just as she heard a breathy chuckle echo around the near empty camp. Twinkling blue eyes pierced her own green ones, and Fernpaw felt heat vreeping under her fur.

The white warrior was smirking down at her, his still dull eyes alight with a tiny spark of life.

"What are you _doing_, Brightfeather?"

Brightfeather's smirk dimmed somewhat and he crouched down, pressing himself comfortably near her side. "Nothing," he murmured. "I'm not doing _anything_."

Abruptly, Brightfeather's whiskers twitched, and he raised his head, blue eyes keen as he sniffed the air. "I smell blood," he muttered. "Why do I smell blood?"

"Maybe because my _shoulder's_ bleeding?" Fernpaw uttered sarcastically.

"Let me see it," Brightfeather murmured.

For a reason she couldn't explain, Fernpaw found herself twisting her body around so that he get a better look. Brightfeather dipped his head, his bright eyes narrowed to the point of becoming slits.

"It's not vey deep," he finally mewed. "But I still think you should see Darkflower."

Fernpaw sighed. "Right," she mumbled. "I'll do that right now."

And she did.

Fernpaw got to her paws and padded away. She reached the mouth of Darkflower's den in record time, her shoulder practically _screaming_ in pain.

"Darkflower?" Fernpaw mewed hesitantly. "Are you there?"

"Come in," Darkflower's mild voice mewed.

Fernpaw didn't miss a beat and padded inside. She easily recognised Darkflower's grey pelt in the growing gloom. "I need you to fix my shoulder."

"What happened?"

Darkflower was already grabbing some cobwebs as she examined the wound. "Got hit by a monster," Fernpaw winced as the cobwebs pressed down. "Uhh, it _hurts_."

Darkflower didn't reply until many moments later when she had stepped away. "Take it easy for the rest of the day, and no battle training for the nest two days," she warned.

Fernpaw nodded gratefully, her eyes glimmering. "Thanks, Darkflower. I think I'm going to go to the nursery to see Dawnhaze."

As Fernpaw padded away, she heard Darkflower's voice mew, "Your mentor has already given birth, I'm sure she'd be happy to see her apprentice."

Suddenly, Fernpaw felt much better, and she headed toward the nursery, narrowly dodging two squealing kits on the way. Dimly, she recognised them as Shadowkit and Ravenkit.

When Fernpaw entered the nursery, all heads turned to her, and she found Dawnhaze resting in the corner on a make-shift nest. At her belly lay two tiny kits already suckling. Dawnhaze's eyes were warm with both love and sadness as she gazed at her two tiny kits.

"Fernpaw," Dawnhaze greeted. "Come see my kits."

Fernpaw did as her mentor asked, crouching down low so she wouldn't get in the way of Grayfur's mate, Thistleheart, or Silverflame's mate, Honeypelt.

The two kits were tiny as expected with fluffy fur.

"What are their names?" Fernpaw breathed.

"This is Oakkit," Dawnhaze indicated to a kit with light-brown fur. "And her sister, Streamkit." She nodded toward a kit with bright ginger fur.

"They're beautiful," Fernpaw gasped.

Dawnhaze smiled weakly as she mewed, "I know."

**Leafpaw**

Leafpaw dropped the vole into the fresh-kill pile, her mentor, Silverflame, padding up from behind her.

"Good work," Silverflame murmured. "I'll ask Froststar about your warrior ceremony in a few moons time."

Leafpaw let a tiny smile curve the corners of her mouth as she bounded after Silverflame, feeling fresher than she had in the moons after Stormflight's death.

_I feel __**happy**_, she realised.

"What do you think my warrior name will be?" Leafpaw inquired. "Hopefully something cool like Leafstrike, or something. I don't really want something like Leafpelt, though. I don't want to be remembered by my pelt."

"You will receive a name that will match you personally," Silverflame mewed. "Who knows, you may even receive the name 'Leafheart' after your incredible courage. Or maybe 'Leafstream' after your very own mother, Rosestream."

"I think I like Leafheart the best," Leafpaw murmured. "But I don't think it suits me very well."

"We'll see what Froststar thinks up," Silverflame mewed.

Suddenly, Froststar's yowl echoed around the camp, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Feeling curious, Leafpaw padded after her mentor into the clearing where the other cats gathered. Leafpaw recognised the dark red pelt of Fernpaw so she went over to her.

"What do you think this is about?" She whispered.

Fernpaw shrugged just as Froststar began to speak again.

"I have called you here today to witness the ceremony of an apprentice who has worked hard, _especially_ after the death of her first mentor. Grayfur, her current mentor, has deemed her ready to receive her warrior name. Blackpaw, if you would step forward?"

Leafpaw watched as the black-furred apprentice took a step forward just as Froststar jumped down from the Highrock and padded up to her.

Blackpaw was trembling as Froststar continued, "I, Froststar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn. Blackpaw, do you promise to uphold the code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," Blackpaw mewed strongly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Blackpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Blackwing. StarClan honors your honour and strength and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan!"

Froststar laid her muzzle on top of the newly named Blackwing's head, who licked her shoulder in return. The Clan cheered the addition of the new warrior.

"Blackwing! Blackwing! Blackwing!"

Leafpaw felt slightly envious at the sight of Blackwing. _I hope __**I**__ get a good warrior name like Blackwing!_

And Leafpaw found she couldn't wait!

**. . .**

**How did you think of the Crowpaw POV? Was it good or bad, and should I include more of his POV as the story progresses?**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Leaves in the Wind**

**Chapter Eight**

**. . .**

**Breezepaw**

Breezepaw practically _threw_ the mouse dangling from his jaws into the fresh-kill pile. His mentor, Nightclaw, grunted in approval as his amber eyes swept the contents of the pile. Eventually, the black-furred warrior decided upon a mouse-the very same mouse that Breezepaw had caught only moments _before_!

"Before you're finished for the day," Nightclaw murmured through bits of mouse. "You can help Runningpaw clean the nursery out."

Grumbling to himself, Breezepaw obeyed his mentor's order, though he didn't like it one bit.

_I'm sick and __**tired**__ of everyone ordering me around!_ He thought viciously. _Who are __**they**__ to tell me what to do?!_

Breezepaw was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice another ShadowClan apprentice rapidly approaching him.

_Omph!_

The other apprentice hissed in irritation as they were knocked to the ground. Tails tangled together, Breezepaw struggled to his paws. The other apprentice's ice-blue eyes pierced his own, and Breezepaw resisted the urge to smirk.

It was Crowpaw.

"_You're _certainly making it a habit to bump into me, _Kittypet_," he sneered.

Crowpaw stiffened, before looking up and offering him a glare so cold that it threatened to send shivers down his spine. But Breezepaw wasn't like the other apprentices, no, he was far stronger and intelligent than the other cats.

Crowpaw didn't reply, merely brushing past him without a backward glance. Breezepaw hissed, affronted. His tail swished from side to side as he thought bitingly, _How __**dare**__ he walk away from me! I'll show that __**kittypet**__!_

Without pausing, Breezepaw lunged. A split-second later, Crowpaw and himself were locked in a vicious battle on the ground, teeth bared and claws unsheathed. Breezepaw nearly yowled in pain as thorn-sharp claws raked downwards on his face. He leapt up, knocking the other apprentice aside.

Snarling, he turned and slammed into Crowpaw's side. The black-furred apprentice let out a yowl of surprise as Breezepaw jumped on top of him. However, before Breezepaw could even _harm_ the other apprentice, sharp teeth roughly met his scruff. He was dragged away from the struggling apprentice none too gently, the scratches on his face throbbing in icy pain.

"Enough of this foolishness, Breezepaw!" A familiar voice hissed.

When he was finally released, Breezepaw turned around to find the perpetrator. And when he recognised who it was, he bit back a hiss of irritation.

It was his mother, Ashpool.

"What do you want?!" He hissed, his tail flicking in irritation.

His mother ignored his defiant tone and mewed, "Crowpaw, return to the apprentice's den at once, and Breezepaw... I want you to go see Rowanheart about those scratches. After that, come to the warrior's den, I want to speak with you."

Breezepaw bit back a huff as his mother-and a senior warrior at that-ordered him around. "Fine!" He snapped. And with that said, Breezepaw stalked the other way without a backward glance.

He padded on toward the medicine cat's den, entering it without announcing himself. He saw saw Sagepaw-the medicine cat apprentice-chewing up herbs in the corner. And Rowanheart himself, was already treating a patient. Breezepaw easily recognised the dark-grey pelt of the ShadowClan deputy, Duskfang.

And Crowpaw's mentor.

Deciding to make his presence known, Breezepaw mewed, "Rowanheart, I need to be treated. I got caught up in afight and Ashpool forced me to come."

Rowanheart paused in his work, and glanced up at him. "If you just let me finish treating Duskfang's leg, then I'll be there."

When he finished treating Duskfang, Rowanheart snatched a piece of moss into his mouth and padded toward Breezepaw. Breezepaw hissed in pain as the moss was suddenly pressed to the scratches on his face. After the moss, came the cobwebs. When Rowanheart was finished, Breezepaw breathed a sigh of relief, meowed a thanks and padded out.

As his mother had promised, she was waiting at the mouth of the warrior's den. Ashpool nodded in greeting and lead him away to a secluded part of the camp.

_What does Ashpool even __**want**__? _Breezepaw thought in frustration.

Before he could question her, Ashpool mewed sharply, "Why must you insist on fighting with Sharpstar's kit?!"

Breezepaw blinked. "_Sharpstar's _kit?!" He demanded.

Ashpool rolled her eyes. "Sharpstar was the one who found him and _I_ was the one who nursed him after the death of my own kit."

_What? _"I had a _sibiling_?!"

Ashpool scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Breezepaw."

"Then what do you mean?!"

Ashpool stared at him, her blue eyes hard. "It means that I'm _not_your mother."

**Crowpaw**

"... Runningpaw, do you promise to uphold the code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I-I do," Runningpaw mewed, amber eyes alight with excitement and awe.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Runningpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Runningstream. StarClan honors your courage and strength and we welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan!"

As the newly named Runningstream licked Sharpstar's shoulder, Crowpaw scoffed. _I can already __**tell**__ that she's a weak link. The only formidable cats around here are Duskfang and Sharpstar herself. The others, __**including**__ Thorntail, are __**weak**__!_

Whirling around, Crowpaw padded away. Without even knowing why, he padded toward the apprentice's den. As he entered, he froze, the soft sound of sobs piercing his hearing. Curiousity laced his veins, and despite his instincts screaming at him to run away, he padded further into the den.

As soon as Crowpaw followed the sobs and encountered its source, he stiffened.

It was Breezepaw.

The black-furred apprentice was crying his _eyes _out, hot, salty tears running down the length of his chin. Crowpaw nearly sneered at the sight, but he couldn't bring himself to. The cause was a strange feeling swirling around his mind and when he discovered what it was, he _did_ sneer because it disgusted him _so_ much.

He pitied Breezepaw.

And Crowpaw didn't know why. He pitied the other apprentice because the sight of tears made him feel empathetice. How many time had Crowpaw himself, cried in the sanctuary of the apprentice's den? How many times had he cried because his Clanmates didn't trust? How many times had he cried because he had been threatened?

And as Crowpaw thought that, another thought overrid all others.

_I don't belong in ShadowClan, and I __**never**__ did._

"Why are you crying?" Crowpaw inquired bluntly.

Breezepaw froze in mid-sob, his head snapping up and blue eyes glaring like two chips of ice. "Who asked _you_, _**Kittypet**_?!" He snarled.

Crowpaw sneered at the other apprentice. His own blue eyes were colder than they had _ever_ been. "I couldn't care _either_ way," he murmured. "And I'm _only_ asking because your tears are _**annoying**_!"

Breezepaw hissed, his ears flattening down on his head. "Ashpool not my mother," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Crowpaw sneered. "I didn't quite hear that. Perhaps a bit louder?"

"ASHPOOL ISN'T MY _**MOTHER**_!" He bellowed.

Crowpaw nearly blinked. "What?" He was honestly confused now, _How can Ashpool __**not**__ be his mother, she suckled him._

"I _said_-" Breezepaw began through gritted teeth.

"I _know_ what you said!" Crowpaw snapped. "But how can Ashpool not be your mother?! She _suckled_ you, for StarClan's sake!"

Breezepaw's eyes flashed and his shoulders slumped. "If Ashpool isn't my mother, then who is?" He murmured in a tiny voice.

"Obviously a cat from another Clan," Crowpaw muttered. "And if your father is still Thorntail, then he could be in a _lot_ of trouble for mating with a cat from another Clan."

"What about _you_?!" Breezepaw challenged. "Ashpool said that that you were _Sharpstar's _kit! Explain _**that**_!"

"Sharpstar was the one who found me," Crowpaw murmured dismissively. "I'm not related to her in _any_ way."

Suddenly, he bowed his head and peered deep into Breezepaw's eyes. "Now that I look, you _do_ look rather similar to that ThunderClan she-cat that I saw at the last Gathering."

Breezepaw scoffed. "Don't disgust me," he sneered.

Crowpaw's eyes flashed as he murmured, "Is it so bad to have kin from another Clan? To be half-Clan when your Clanmates are not?"

"Of course it is!" Breezepaw snapped, tears streaming down his cheeks. "It's a Clan's greatest shame to have half-Clan cats among them!"

"And to think that ShadowClan accepted a _Kittypet_," Crowpaw sneered, voice dripping with scorn. "Really, _Breezepaw_, I don't think that ShadowClan will care, at _all_."

Breezepaw sighed. "I don't have time to deal with any of this," he muttered. "Final assessments are coming up, and if I want to pass, then my mind can't be occupied with things like this."

"Do you want to know who your real mother was?!" Crowpaw snapped. "My patience is wearing thin, Breezepaw, make your decision before I decide to leave you be," he warned.

"Do whatever you want," Breezepaw muttered. "I don't care anymore."

Crowpaw hissed, before stalking, all the while murmuring, "I'll still find out anyway, but only because I'm curious about things like that."

**. . .**

The next few days passed by in a blur, and Crowpaw still had no idea as to who was Breezepaw's real mother. But there _was_ one thing that he knew for certain:

Thorntail was Breezepaw's real father.

That had been easy enough to discover. Thorntail shared many likenesses with Breezepaw, such as the same pitch black fur, the same narrow face...

And that about summed everything up.

With a sigh, Crowpaw threw his thoughts to the side, and padded toward the fresh-kill pile. He fetched a mouse and found a place to enjoy his meal, undisturbed.

_I wonder who Breezepaw's __**real**__ mother is_, Crowpaw mused. _Maybe Thistlestar of RiverClan, they look similar enough_.

Even though he didn't really want to help Breezepaw, Crowpaw had to admit that he was curious.

_I'll figure out who his mother is by the time the Gathering comes_, Crowpaw decided.

And the Gathering was only in two days, and that meant that Crowpaw had barely enough time to ponder.

"Not that I care," Crowpaw sneered under his breath.

**. . .**

The night of the Gathering had arrived, and Crowpaw's mind was in full swing.

_Tonight's the night when I tell Breezepaw who his real mother is._

A silent smirk curling his lips, Crowpaw nudged his denmate with his tail. Breezepaw hissed in irritation, before snapping, "_What_?!"

"You should know the name of your parents by the time this night ends."

"You'll probably be wrong, anyway," Breezepaw muttered.

Crowpaw scoffed, and tossing back his head, he murmured, "Don't insult my intelligence. I guarentee that I'll be correct."

Breezepaw only rolled his eyes, causing Crowpaw to get to his paws and pad out of the den, joining the patrol that would head toward Fourtrees. After what seemed like hours of walking, Crowpaw saw the tall trees in the distance.

They had arrived.

Seeing how easily the ShadowClan patrol melded in with the other cats, Crowpaw scoffed to himself. _Now, the only thing I need to do, is find __**any**__ cats that look similar to Breezepaw._

And he found it.

In the form of two cats standing side by side, murmuring softly to themselves.

From the distance he was at, Crowpaw could easily tell that they were she-cats, and practically identical, as well. The only difference, was that one cat's ginger pelt was darker than the other.

Crowpaw caught snippets of their conversation.

"... and _we're_ her kin, as well, Leafpaw," the darker she-cat was mewing excitedly.

_Leafpaw._

That name stirred something in Crowpaw's head, and he sighed.

"... only because Foxheart's our uncle," the other she-cat argued.

_Foxheart._

Like all others, Crowpaw had heard that the previous ThunderClan deputy, Foxheart, had perished on the Thunderpath, leaving behind his mate and unborn kits. But it wasn't _his_ name that stirred Crowpaw's memory, it was another.

And suddenly, Crowpaw had his answer.

When the patrol returned to ShadowClan, Crowpaw padded into the apprentices' den feeling immensly satisfied. He approached Breezepaw's nest and nosed the black-furred apprentice awake.

"_What_?!" Breezepaw grumbled.

"I know the name of your parents," Crowpaw mewed triumphantly.

At the sound of that comment, Breezepaw shot up faster than the swiftest fox. "Who are they?!" He demanded.

Crowpaw chuckled under his breath. "If you must know, your father is Thorntail of ShadowClan, and your _mother_ is-"

"How is Thorntail still my father?!"

Crowpaw sneered. "If you would let me finish, then you would know!"

Breezepaw sneered back. "Fine, who's my _real _mother?!"

"Rosestream of ThunderClan."

**. . .**

**Leafpaw**

"...by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ashpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Ashfall. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan!"

As the newly named Ashfall licked Froststar's shoulder, Leafpaw felt a purr erupt in her throat. _I wish that was me_. Even though she was happy for Ashfall, Leafpaw wished that that had been _her_. She could easily imagine what it would look like in her head.

_"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Leafpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Leafheart. StarClan honors your courage and spirit, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan!"_

Leafpaw sighed as her imagination ran wild. _So many names that I could be called._

The tip of a tail nudged her shoulder teasingly. She turned her head to find her mentor, Silverflame, peering down at her, a teasing glint shimmering in the depths of his green eyes.

"Enjoying yourself, little one?" He teased.

Leafpaw flushed at the endearment. "'Course I am," she murmured distractedly.

"Silverflame?" A tiny voice squeaked. "Where are you?"

Both mentor and apprentice whirled around to find a familiar kit tumbling toward them. The bright sunlight caught onto his silver pelt, making it shine like a blinding white, all the while his green eyes, so much like Silverflame's, shimmered with a mischevious glint.

"Over here, little one," Silverflame called amusedly.

Leafpaw watched on as Breezekit tumbled through the crowd of cats, head held high, and eyes gleaming proudly. He, Dustkit and Lionkit were three moons old now, three moons short off being apprenticed. Thistleheart's kits were due to be apprenticed in only moon. But Leafpaw knew, that with only her and Fernpaw left in the apprentices' den, there needed to be more apprentices.

"Can you play with me?" The little kit pleaded.

Silverflame chuckled as he murmured, "What about your mother? Or Dustkit?"

"Dustkit only wants to play mossball, and Lionkit just wants to sleep." Breezekit made a face. "Could you teach me some battle moves so I can use them when I become an apprentice?"

"Not today, little one-" Silverflame began, but when his apprentice cut him off, he shook his head wearily.

"I'll teach you," Leafpaw offered immediately. "Copy my movements."

With that said, Leafpaw dropped to the ground, pressing her stomach to the grass. Clumsily, Breezekit began to copy her, though his tail kept sticking up.

"Like this?" Breezekit prompted.

"_Exactly_ like that," an amused voice cut in.

Leafpaw felt a smile curl her lips as Fernpaw joined them, easily recognisable by her dark ginger pelt. For a split-second, Stormflight's death seemed like it had happened lifetimes ago, instead of three moons ago. Though he didn't appear in her dreams anymore, Leafpaw had never stopped loving him for a second.

"Really?"

When Fernpaw nodded, Breezekit's eyes lit up.

The kit did something akin to a victory dance, and all three cats chuckled at his innocence. Somehow, Leafpaw knew that the quiet, serious kit she had met three moons prior, would never return.

The three cats talked for what seemed like hours, showing Breezekit countless battle moves and how to perform them. Suddenly, they seemed bent on talking about Dawnhaze's new kits, Oakkit and Streamkit. Leafpaw heard that Fernpaw constantly visited her mentor in the nursery.

Abruptly, Breezekit's playful voice bent through with a question that made Leafpaw's blood run cold.

"What are you, a worm?"

Leafpaw whirled around, her green eyes widening. What she saw made her want to gag. And she knew what it was before anyone else. Its body was long and serpentine, and its fangs dripped poison.

It was an adder.

And it was centered straight in front of Breezekit.

"Get out of the way, Breezekit!" Leafpaw found herself screaming. "It will bite you, move!"

The adder looked up, considering, before it slithered forward. To her horror, Leafpaw saw her _sister_ jump between the adder and the little kit.

With a hiss, the adder sprang forward and buried its hooked fangs in Fernpaw's shoulder.

Fernpaw screamed.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Leaves in the Wind**

**Chapter Nine**

**. . .**

**Leafpaw**

Fernpaw's scream was high-pitched to a painful degree, and Leafpaw couldn't bear to watch. Her sister was writhing on the ground, limbs jerking and foam spurting. Her green eyes were soon glazed from pain, and she was forming incoherent words as she mewed.

Finally, Fernpaw screamed, "Make it stop! It _BURNS_!"

Without a second thought to her own wellbeing, Leafpaw sprang forward. But before she could even _reach_ her sister, a bright streak of white forced her back. She watched on in shock as Brightfeather tossed the adder aside like it was nothing, the adder hissing the entire time it went flying.

And before the adder could attack anyone else, Silverflame was on it, thorn-sharp claws ripping and tearing into its scaled neck. He didn't even do so much as _flinch_ when the adder bared its fangs and hissed, its yellow eyes flashing. With a swift bite, Silverflame ended the adder's life.

When Leafpaw knew for sure that the adder was dead, she rushed forward to her sister's side. Fernpaw's dark ginger pelt contrasted greatly to the angry red puncture marks on her shoulder, and she laid twitching and whimpering at Brightfeather's paws. The white warrior's blue eyes were strangely concerned as he gazed down at the thrashing apprentice.

"Darkflower!" He suddenly yowled. "Darkflower, we need you!"

For a split-second, Leafpaw felt immense anger and bitterness, and an urge to kill something filled her. And for that split-second, Leafpaw considered finishing the job that the adder had begun. But when that split-second passed, Leafpaw felt _horrified_ at the thoughts that had passed through her mind.

_Why did I feel like that? _She wondered.

Leafpaw didn't have time to ponder for an answer, as Darkflower's answering yowl echoed through the sudden gloom of the ThunderClan camp. In less than a few seconds, the dark-grey pelt of Darkflower could be seen amongst the bracken and bushes. She rushed into the clearing, dark eyes wide with shock and surprise.

"What's happened here?" She mewed briskly.

Leafpaw saw Brightfeather press his muzzle to the top of his sister's head as he murmured, "She was bitten by an adder."

Without hesitation, Darkflower ordered, "We need to get her to my den, I can treat her better, there. I need someone to carry her, though."

"I will," Brightfeather offered instantly.

_Why does Brightfeather even __**care**__?! _Leafpaw thought scathingly, and as that thought passed through her mind, so did the unmistakeable urge to _**kill**_. _Fernpaw's __**my**__ sister, not __**his**__._

She watched through narrowed eyes as Brightfeather gently picked Fernpaw up by her scruff, and as he did it, Leafpaw _swore_ that she saw her sister flinch. And even as she did so, she continued to whimper, her limbs twitching as her face screwed up in horrible agony.

Sighing, Leafpaw turned to face her mentor. Silverflame's green eyes shone with both sadness and pity. Suddenly, Leafpaw thought viciously, _I don't __**want**__ his pity!_

"Take Breezekit back to his mother!" Leafpaw snapped, her voice dripping with unfamiliar scorn.

Silverflame didn't even flinch at her venom, his expression blank as he bundled his son back to his mate. When he disappeared out of sight, Leafpaw felt the anger drain, and as soon as it faded, she felt tired and weary.

Without a word, she padded toward the medicine den, her fiery tail trailing behind her. When she entered the den, she caught a glimpse of a dark-grey pelt, and she immediately assumed that it was Darkflower. She also saw Brightfeather in the corner, hovering close to where Fernpaw was resting on a bed of soft moss. And he was chewing on something, as well.

When the white warrior spat it out, Darkflower took it into her own mouth and pressed it against Fernpaw's wound. As soon as the herbs came into contact with the swollen puncture marks, the dark red apprentice jerked inwards, her eyes screwing up and her face crumpling from the horrible pain she was obviously feeling.

And then Brightfeather did something that Leafpaw had never expected in her wildest dreams for him to do. He bent his head and pressed his muzzle to Fernpaw's cheek, his blue eyes sparkling with reassurance. As he did this, Leafpaw almost felt _fond_ of the white warrior. _Almost._

"It's going to be fine," he murmured gently. "You'll get through this, the _both_ of us will."

As he did this, Fernpaw relaxed a smidgeon. It wasn't anything reassuring, but Leafpaw felt hopeful for the first time since Stormflight had died.

"If she ascends to StarClan," a familiar voice commented softly, "Then she will be honoured for protecting a fellow Clanmate from possible death."

Her heart in her throat, Leafpaw whirled around, not even surprised at the sudden appearance of the ThunderClan leader. With her pelt gleaming like snow and her eyes like two chips of ice, Froststar raised her head almost proudly.

"If she's going to die," Brightfeather bit out, glaring at his mother. "Then at least give her the mercy of having her warrior name."

Suddenly, Fernpaw's eyes shot open. Though they were a bright, forest green, they were glazed, and Leafpaw could see the distinct cloudiness of her sister's left eye.

"... not Shroud..." she murmured absently. "Please... not... _Shroud_..."

Leafpaw could only gaze at her sister, completely and utterly dumbstruck. "What's she trying to say?" She muttered.

Suddenly, Leafpaw realised something. Her sister seemed to be dreaming about something so horriedly twisted, that she'd woken up. Cautiously, she padded over to where Fernpaw lay, twitching on the moss. She eyed her sister curiously but, suddenly, Fernpaw's tail brushed against her pelt.

Leafpaw let out a sudden, shuddering gasp that drew the attention of every cat in Darkflower's den. Then, she screamed, pressing her head into her paws. It felt like she was being burned _alive_. And every _other_ thing she had felt-be it anger or sadness, was _nothing_ in comparison to what she was feeling now. _This_ was torture-

And then, _nothing_.

And as the pain faded, Leafpaw felt all consuming _rage_ fill her to the point of breaking. She was angry at _everything_-her mother for leaving her, her father for abandoning her, her brother for disappearing, her sister for dying...

_You feel angry, don't you, Leafpaw? _A familiar voice hissed. _You want to __**hurt **__something._

Leafpaw realised that the voice wasn't stating a fact. She _**did**_ want to hurt something. So badly, in fact, that could do it right then and there. All she had to do was bat Brightfeather out of the way, unsheath her claws, and drag them across her sister's throat...

_This isn't you, _another voice whispered.

Leafpaw stopped in her tracks as she recognised the voice. "_Rosestream_?" She whispered.

There was no answer, and, suddenly, Leafpaw glared at the roof of the den. _Why __**should **__I listen to something that doesn't reply? Why should I?!_

_Yes, Leafpaw_, the first voice murmured. _Why should you listen? What has your mother ever done for __**you**__, hmm?_

Strangely, despite all the negative feelings brewing inside her, Leafpaw couldn't bring herself to reply. But the voice was right, what _had_ Rosestream ever done for her?

_All she ever did, was __**die**_,Leafpaw thought bitterly.

_You know,_ the voice commented, obviously amused. _I know the word that would describe you __**perfectly**_.

Leafpaw still didn't answer, and that was when the voice chuckled softly.

_Oh, but don't you want to know? _

Leafpaw hissed softly.

The voice ignored her and continued, _The word that I think suits you best is..._

_Don't listen to him, Leafpaw_, the second voice murmured frantically. _He's trying to put you off! Don't listen to __**anything**__ that creature says!_

_I think that you're a __**monster**__._

Leafpaw didn't even flinch. _You have to try better than __**that**_, she sneered, because she _knew_ who it was, and his words couldn't even _penetrate_ her. _You're so pathetic, __**Storm**_.

The blue cat didn't respond, and as he did so, Leafpaw wondered how he could communicate with her. He was obviously so very far away from her. And as she thought this, she remembered his chilly parting words.

_And I promise you, Leafpaw, that in the coming storm, you will __**wither**__._

"_What_ are you doing, Leafpaw?" Brightfeather's voice cut in. "Get your paw away from her throat."

All of this was spoken so softly, that Leafpaw swallowed almost convulsively. "I didn't mean to," she whispered.

"You looked as if you wanted to _kill_ her," Brightfeather growled, taking a step closer, his face practically pressing to hers. "Are you a monster or what?"

Leafpaw flinched, the white warrior's words unknowingly echoing Storm's from moments earlier. And as she gazed into Brightfeather's cold, dull eyes, she saw her own face reflected back at her, saw the deep hurt already displayed on her face, the tears threatening to fall. But she blinked them away, she wouldn't-no, _couldn't _cry. Not in front of Brightfeather.

Instead, she ran straight out of the medicine den, not even caring of the tears spilling down her cheeks as she did so. She didn't know how long she ran for, but she didn't _stop _either. Eventually, Leafpaw _did_ stop, sinking to the ground outside the nursery, her eyes feeling itchy, and her cheeks annoyingly damp.

A few moments of sniffling, Leafpaw stiffened as the sound of voices. And she recognised them at once. Peering over the thorn brambles that made up the nursery, Leafpaw felt her breath hitch as she saw two familiar figures.

Ashfall and Blackwing were in the clearing just in front of the nursery, sharing tongues. When Blackwing said something, Ashfall chuckled softly, his dark blue eyes glimmering.

As the black-furred warrior laughed, Leafpaw felt her throat become hollow. Why was she feeling like this? It wasn't as if she was _jealous_ or anything, but to see Ashfall looking so carefree...

_Why am I feeling like this? _Leafpaw thought scathingly. _It's not my business of what Ashfall does. It's his __**own**__!_

But Leafpaw couldn't help the small sniff that escaped, and when it did, Ashfall stiffened. The black-furred warrior quietly murmured something to Blackwing, and when she nodded, he sighed and gazed. at her departing back. Eventually, Blackwing was out of sight, passing by Leafpaw's bowed form. Ashfall's dark eyes narrowed somewhat, and he frowned.

To Leafpaw's horror, Ashfall began padding _directly_ toward _her_. When he reached her, he seated himself in front of her, jet-black tail coiling around his equally black paws.

"Why are you crying?" He commented mildly, almost looking bored.

"Why do you even _care_?" Leafpaw questioned bitterly. "I'm a monster, after all."

Ashfall didn't even seem fazed, instead, he shifted closer to her, his breath just warming her cheek. "You're _not_ a monster," he murmured gently. Strangely, he sounded just as tender as Brightfeather had been with Fernpaw.

"Then why does everyone in this Clan seem to hate me?" Leafpaw muttered.

She nearly flinched when Ashfall pressed his muzzle to her cheek. "_I _don't hate you," he said softly. "And no matter how much you think that I might, I will _never_ hate you."

"Why are you doing this?" She mewed softly, casting her eyes to the ground. "Being so nice, I mean?"

"There's nothing to gain by hating so horribly," Ashfall murmured. "I learned that the hard way."

"What do you mean?"

Ashfall sighed softly, though his bright eyes shimmered. "I'm sure Stormflight and our deputy told you about my late sister, Jetpaw?" When Leafpaw continued, he continued, "I was only three moons old when she was killed on a routine border patrol, far too young to understand the complex topic of _death_. To put it simply, I didn't why Jetpaw was gone, and as Silverflame was her mentor, I grew too hate him. And then Leafbare came upon us, out of nowhere it seemed, and with Leafbare, came greencough. It killed many cats that Leafbare. My brothers, Mosskit and Darkkit were included. As well as my father, Mistfur, and Brightfeather's sister, Cloudkit. And after all that, I guess I just... snapped. I was such a hateful little kit, back then, Leafpaw. I seemed to hate _everything_, including StarClan, for taking my father and littermates away from me. But then Blackwing came along, kind and considerate Blackwing. She taught me that an important lesson: that is, to never hate unneccessarily."

Leafpaw's eyes widened at his passionate speech, as well as about his declaration about Blackwing. "Do you... _love_ her?" She ventured.

Ashfall's eyes widened the slightest bit at the assumption before becoming closed up and impassive. "No," he finally murmured. "She's a dear friend, but I don't love her."

_He... doesn't... love her...?_

Leafpaw opened her mouth to speak, but shut it when a pensieve look passed Ashfall's face. Instead, she allowed herself to enjoy the rare silence of the ThunderClan camp. In a fit of impulsiveness, Leapfaw bowed her head and pressed her face into Ashfall's neck fur. The black-furred warrior stiffened at the contact, but soon enough, he accepted her, and they stayed that way for seemed like hours.

It was an impatient huff that shattered their hard sought piece. Leafpaw broke away from Ashfall as fast as the swiftest rabbit, blushing furiously. If it had been anyone else who had found them, Leafpaw would have not felt so awkward. But as it was the ThunderClan _leader _who found them in that position...

Leafpaw didn't want to dwell on it.

"Leafpaw, Ashfall," Froststar murmured. "I wish to speak with the both of you in my den."

Leafpaw looked at Ashfall, who only shrugged, and wordlessly, they both followed the white leader to her den, sliding through the lichen without effort. When they entered the ThunderClan leader's den, the pair seated themselves in front of Froststar.

"What did you wish to talk about, Froststar?" Ashfall mewed softly.

"I want to travel to the Moonstone. I wish to share dreams with StarClan," Froststar began. "And as every warrior must travel to the Moonstone, at _least_ once, I want to take the both of you with me."

"Why _us_?" Leafpaw said.

"Because most of the other warriors have already gone," Froststar snapped, her ice-blue eyes flashing.

_Stormflight._ Leafpaw swallowed the lump in her throat, looking away from the ThunderClan leader and the sight of those painfully bright eyes.

"Very well," Ashfall murmured, inclining his head. "We'll go to the Moonstone, Leafpaw and I, borh. But first, when do we leave?"

"As soon as we can," Froststar answered. "But you both need to collect strengthening herbs from Darkflower, after that, we'll be all set."

_But you both need to collect strengthening herbs from Darkflower._ Leafpaw tilted her head to the side, considering, before she mewed, "What about you? Won't you need the herbs, as well?"

"No," Froststar murmured. "I can't consume a thing if I am to share dreams with StarClan."

_If that's what she says._

Sighing, Leafpaw got to her paws and followed after Ashfall, the latter padding to the medicine den. When they entered, Leafpaw saw Fernpaw in the corner, Brightfeather pressed to her side, his snow-white flank rising and falling with each breath he took. He was sleeping. And that was okay for Leafpaw.

Being extra careful not to wake her sister, Leafpaw called, "Darkflower, Froststar sent us to get strengthening herbs."

"I know, I know," a voice grumbled.

Darkflower's dark-grey pelt could be seen as she approached them, her dark eyes glimmering with something akin to annoyance. In her mouth, she carried a mouthfull of foul smelling herbs. She put the heat in front of Leafpaw and Ashfall, briskly ordering, "Eat those, now, before you leave."

Without thinking, Leafpaw gulped the herbs down, grimacing the entire time. _Yuck, they taste like __**crow-food**__!_

When Leafpaw glanced at Ashfall, she saw that he also sported a grimace similar to her own that twisted at his face.

"We should go," Ashfall suddenly murmured.

Leafpaw glanced at the black-furred warrior in surprise, before nodding. She followed Ashfall out from the medicine den and into the clearing under the Highrock. There, they the ThunderClan leader waiting for them.

"Come," she uttered, swishing her thick, fluffy tail around. "We had best get going if we are to make it to the Moonstone before sundown."

Leafpaw nodded wordlessly, and both she and Ashfall followed Froststar out of ThunderClan.

**. . .**

For Leafpaw, it seemed like an eternity before they even reached _WindClan _territory. And to her frustration, they were stopped by a patrol consisting of the warriors/apprentices: Eagleclaw, Dewtail and Sunpaw.

"Why are you trespassing on WindClan territory?!" Eagleclaw growled.

"We're going to the Moonstone," Froststar responded sharply.

Sunpaw scoffed as he muttered, "As if."

Froststar's eyes flashed as Dewtail thundered, "Enough. If _ThunderClan's _leader wishes to pass with her patrol, then by all means, let her. After all, the warrior code dictates that _no one_ can deny passage to a medicine cat or leader so that they may go to the Moonstone."

As Leafpaw passed by, the pale ginger tabby-Sunpaw-growled in warning. Leafpaw ignored him in favour of padding after Ashfall. The black-furred warrior had turned his head, his bright blue eyes glimmering.

Soon enough, they arrived. When they entered the cave, to which Ashfall whispered, Mothermouth," Froststar told them to stay put, or simply sleep as she was going to do.

Sighing, Leafpaw sank to her belly, shivering the slightest bit at the cold ground. She noticed that Ashfall was staring into the distance, face impassive. But she ignored it in favour of close her eyes. Almost instantly, she dozed off.

When Leafpaw next woke, it was not to the soothing presence of Ashfall, no, it was to something _much_ worse. When she opened her eyes, it was to a figure shadowed in darkness, their eyes glowing a menacing red.

_What __**are**__ you?!_ Leafpaw wanted to scream, but her mouth couldn't form words, and a pathetic squeak escaped her lips as the figure took a step forward. When it did, it was revealed to be a huge cat with blue fur and multicoloured eyes-one blue and one _green_.

Leafpaw knew who it was before the answer even hit her mind.

_Storm_, she whispered.

The figure, _Storm_, abruptly grinned. It was horrible and conveyed every feeling that conveyed through her. It was a grin full of anger and hate-the same hate that _Leafpaw_ had feeling all day.

_I __**HATE **__YOU! _Leafpaw screamed.

"_And I, you_," he answered.

His grin broadened.

"_You will __**die**__, Leafpaw_."

And then he lunged.

Leafpaw screamed, shooting up from her spot on the ground. She got to her paws and whirled around. She saw Ashfall's soft blue eyes gazing back at her.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He murmured, padding toward her.

"Yes," she whispered.

Leafpaw barely refrained from flinching as Ashfall settled himself beside her. They sat there for quite some time unil she felt a gentle lick on her ears. She looked up to see Ashfall gazing down at her, his normally cold eyes gentle.

"You don't have to tell me, Leafpaw," he mewed. "But Blackwing always told me that it helped to talk about our nightmares and fears. StarClan knows that I've had too many to properly count."

Leafpaw sighed as she murmured, "I'm sorry, Ashfall. But I'd rather not."

Ashfall nodded, his expression understanding.

Suddenly, the ThunderClan leader materialised in front of them.

"It's time to leave," Froststar mewed, already padding toward the entrance. "If Fernpaw is still alive when we return, then I'll think of having her warrior ceremony. StarClan knows she needs one as Dawnhaze is in the nursery. But I'm afraid that you can't have your ceremony until a few moons have passed, Leafpaw."

Leafpaw nodded in understanding. "I can wait," she murmured. "If it means that Fernpaw can become a warrior before me, then I don't mind. She may not survive, after all."

"What happened to her?" Ashfall inquired curiously.

"She was bitten by an adder," Leafpaw answered dejectedly.

"I'm sure she'll get better," Ashfall reassired. But Leafpaw didn't really believe him.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," he confirmed.

When they arrived back at the camp, it was moonhigh. Leafpaw said a brief goodbye to Ashfall before padding to the medicine den. The sight that greeted her made her feel _overjoyed_.

Fernpaw was awake, and Brightfeather was nowhere to be seen. Leafpaw supposed that he had returned to the warriors' den for some sleep. And she was glad that he was gone, she wouldn't have to tolerate anymore of his insults.

"Leaf... paw...?" Fernpaw rasped.

Leafpaw was instantly at her sister's side, pressing against her reassuringly.

"You're going to be okay," she promised. "I promise."

Ever so slowly, Fernpaw smiled. And with a shaky sigh, she was soon asleep.

And as her sister slept, Leafpaw fervently hoped that her promise would hold.

**. . .**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Leafpaw smiled as Froststar's yowl echoed around the camp, the various cats gathering. She stood by her sister, supporting her weight, even as she refused to fall in front of her Clan.

"You're going to become a warrior today," she murmured into Fernpaw's ear.

"I have gathered you all here today to witness a momentous occasion of an apprentice's life: their warrior ceremony. And Fernpaw is _more _than deserving of her warrior name."

Suddenly, Fernpaw stiffened. "... not Shroud... please, not... _Shroud_..."

Leafpaw frowned at her sister's mutters. "Why not?"

Fernpaw looked up, her green eyes wild with fear. "I-I _can't_," she whimpered.

Leafpaw had no idea what her sister was talking about, so she ignored her in favour of listening to Froststar.

She watched as the ThunderClan leader hopped down from the Highrock, padding over toward them, all the while murmuring words under her breath.

Fernpaw nearly flinched as Froststar pressed her muzzle to the top of her head. "StarClan honours your courage and spirit," she murmured.

Leafpaw was anxious now, to know what her sister's new name would be. Would it be something good like 'Fernstream', or maybe 'Fernshadow'?

"I name you Fernshroud."

Fernpaw-no, Fern_shroud's_ eyes went wide with terror as she murmured, "N-not _Shroud_."

Leafpaw frowned. _Is she afraid of her __**name**__?_

Leafpaw pressed her muzzle to her sister's cheek reassuringly, minding her injured shoulder. "It's going to be okay," she murmured. "I promised, after all."

Fernshroud's eyes closed as she sighed heavily. "I hope so, Leafpaw."

And as she gazed into her sister's mismatched eyes, Leafpaw found herself mewing, "It _will_."

"I _promise_."

**. . .**

_**Meanwhile...**_

The den was a great shadowy expanse, but the she-cat didn't mind it one bit. In fact, she _enjoyed_ the darkness. It was her specialty, aside from inflicting pain on others.

And it was here in the darkness that she wouldn't have to see _his_ face.

But he was there, right now. In the darkness, right in _front_ of her.

"Is everything accounted for?" He murmured. His voice was a deep, smooth mew, but no matter how many times she heard it, she couldn't help but wanting it more.

"Yes," she replied without stuttering as one usually _would_ have when speaking with him. "In fact, she has _your_ name."

At that comment, she could feel his curious gaze on her, assessing and probing.

"Oh? And what is it?"

"Her name is-" abuptly, she stopped herself, before mewing, "_You_ of all cats should know her name."

"And I do," he responded softly. "And I am _most_ pleased."

She forced herself to swallow, forcing herself to say his name by sheer will alone.

"Is there anything else you want, Shroud?"

And it was then that a patch of sunlight fully illuminated his face. She gulped at the sight of his unsightly, scarred face. The cloudy green eye seemed to be taunting her, and she forced herself to remember that it was _she_ who had caused his blindness, _not_ his brother.

"No," Shroud replied. "I have everything I need."

**. . .**

**Was the chapter good? Did you like Fernpaw's warrior name? And did it make sense?**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Leaves in the Wind**

**Chapter Ten**

**. . .**

**Breezepaw**

At the sound of Crowpaw's insistent grumbling, Breezepaw jerked awake. And it was quite sudden for him, as well.

_And I was having __**such**__ a good dream, too!_ He thought glumly.

"Get up, half-Clan," came the sound of Crowpaw's sneer.

Breezepaw's lip curled into a snarl as he regarded the black-furred apprentice in front of him. Ever since Crowpaw had revealed the truth of his parentage, he had been teased relentlessly. And to make things worse, Crowpaw was the _only _cat who knew.

"Does it make _any _difference that I'm half-Clan?!" He snarled.

Crowpaw shrugged. "You were the one getting so worked up about it, _Breezepaw_," he sneered.

Striving to ignore him, Breezepaw finished his morning wash, got to his paws and stretched his aching muscles, then padded out of the apprentices' den without a backwards glance.

As Breezepaw padded to the fresh-kill pile, she heard a voice calling his name.

"Breezepaw...!"

Groaning in annoyance, Breezepaw whirled around, his irritation dampened slightly by the arrival of one of the prettiest she-cats in the entirety of ShadowClan. A white she-cat with a long white coat, black splotches covering her legs, ears and tail, and amber eyes.

Runningstream.

"_What_?!" Breezepaw growled.

Runningstream didn't even hesitate as she mewed, "Nightclaw told me to get you-your final assessment is today."

_Finally!_

For the first time that entire morning, Breezepaw grinned. "I'll be right there," he mewed happily.

_If I pass my assessment, then I'll be a warrior by tomorrow!_

But another thought plaguing his mind made his smile gradually fade. "No doubt that _Crowpaw_ is having _his_ assessment, as well," he grumbled. "I have no time to deal with that arrogant mouse-brain."

"Just go," Runningstream urged.

Breezepaw scoffed under his breath before stalking off. It took him many moments to find his mentor, as Nightclaw's pelt was darker than most cats in ShadowClan.

"Nightclaw," he mewed. "Runningstream said you wanted to see me?"

The black-furred warrior barely glanced at him as he murmured, "We will begin your assessment with hunting, does that sound alright to you, Breezepaw?"

Breezepaw couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. "That sounds _fantastic_, Nightclaw. I can't wait!"

"Remember, Breezepaw, you will only receive your warrior name if you pass," Nightclaw warned.

"I don't need to worry about _that_," Breezepaw began arrogantly. "Because I _will_ pass, there's no doubt about it!"

"Don't be so arrogant," Nightclaw murmured. "If you wish to become the leader, then ShadowClan will want a calm and collected warrior to be their deputy, _not_ one like yourself."

His pride stung, Breezepaw muttered, "But what if I _don't_ want to become leader?"

Nightclaw barely even blinked. "Follow me."

Breezepaw felt affronted at his mentor's rudeness, but reminding himself that Nightclaw was a senior warrior, he brushed it off and padded after his mentor.

When the pair briefly stopped outside the entrance to the ShadowClan camp, Breezepaw gazed up at his mentor curiously. Nightclaw stared at his apprentice, no emotion shown in his amber eyes.

"I want you back by the time it's sunhigh, you can show me your catches, then. Now, go."

Without much prompting from his mentor, Breezepaw bounded off into the undergrowth, the tip of his tail flickering dismissively in Nightclaw's direction.

After a few moments of stalking around, Breezepaw heard a faint scuffle. With the poise and refinary of many moons of training, Breezepaw pressed himself to the ground. If he was going to catch something to bring back to Nightclaw, then he didn't want to unneccessarily disturb it.

He remained with his belly pressed to the ground for what seemed like hours, until, finally, the leaves near his paws shifted. Not wasting that moment to strike, Breezepaw pounced, his paws stirring up leaves as he went. With a swift bite, he ended the animal's life, sighing at the aftertaste.

And when Breezepaw looked down, he saw that he had caught and killed a mouse.

_And a very __**thin**__ mouse_, he inwardly sighed.

Sighing, Breezepaw took the mouse into his mouth, and padding toward a patch of dirt, he swiftly dug a hole and dumped the animal inside. He quickly covered the exposed mouse with dirt so as to get back to it later.

After that, Breezepaw spent a few more hours stalking through ShadowClan territory, but he was barely able to find more than a mouse of two.

_If only I was a ThunderClan cat_, Breezepaw grumbled. _Then maybe I'd be able to-_

And that was when his thoughts came to an abrupt stop as an idea sprouted in his head. ThunderClan warriors had always been described as the best hunters that StarClan could offer, and since his _real_ mother was ThunderClan, then maybe he'd inherited something off of her. Added to the fact that he might have possible _kin_ in his mother's Clan, after all, Froststar had said that Rosestream's kits had been found, so maybe, _maybe_ Breezepaw could-

_**No**_, Breezepaw hissed to himself viciously. _I'm __**ShadowClan**__, and __**not**__ ThunderClan! Any possible kin that I have mean __**nothing**__ to me!_

After his emotional debate, Breezepaw returned to his mentor, four mice dangling from his teeth. Nightclaw gazed back at him, a disappointed glint shining in his amber eyes.

"Is that all you managed to find, Breezepaw?" He mewed gruffly.

Instantly, Breezepaw was on the defensive. "There was hardly any prey," he spat harshly, blue eyes narrowing down to slits. "I'm sure that _you _wouldn't be able to catch anything, _Nightclaw_!"

Right now, his mentor meant _nothing_ to him. He could _die_ and Breezepaw _still_ wouldn't care.

Nightclaw's eyes narrowed down to slits, his lip curling into a snarl. "Fight me!" He hissed. "And if you win, then you can become a warrior. However," he added, his snarl fading to a grin. "If _I_ win, then you will _stay _an apprentice!"

Breezepaw didn't waste any time in lunging, his paws coming into contact with a hard, firm chest. He unsheathed his claws, and without warning, raked them across his mentor's throat.

Nightclaw choked, gasped, but Breezepaw didn't waste any time. He batted the black-furred warrior to the side, and leaping forward, he bowed his head and bit down onto his mentor's leg, his sharp jaws sinking in.

Nightclaw yowled in pain, and wriggling his body, he managed to unhook his leg from his apprentice's grasp. Breezepaw hissed when teeth met his scruff none too gently.

In fact, he was dragged and thrown around, until finally, he was released. When his vision cleared, he was gazing up at his mentor's impassive face. And though Nightclaw's face was impassive, his amber eyes were glimmering in anger.

And just as suddenly, Breezepaw found himself getting angry, as well. It raged through him like flames, thawing the coldness of his heart.

_I... don't care_, he realised. _I don't care what happens to him, so as long as he leaves._

On the outside, Breezepaw was snarling, neck fur bristling and teeth bared. Nightclaw was the same, though there was no true sense to his stance.

"Fight me, Breezepaw," he murmured quietly. "And don't hold back. Show me the monster underneath."

Snarling, Breezepaw lunged forward, though it did nothing to stop Nightclaw from simply stepping to the side.

"Control your anger," his mentor mewed, swiftly dodging another attack.

Breezepaw sneered in response, his eyes flashing. "I don't _care_ what you think!"

And as he snarled this, he felt the anger return even hotter than before, burning hrough his body without restraint. So hot, in fact, that Breezepaw began to feel himself slipping away...

_That's it_, an unfamiliar voice breathed into his ear. _Just a little bit more._

Breezepaw lunged at Nightclaw once more, his anger ebbing away any remaining common sense that screamed, _Stop! You can't beat him, he's a senior warrior!_

But for the first time in his life, Breezepaw ignored instincts. He ignored them because they would do nothing but hinder him.

_That's the way_, the voice sneered. _Feelings are for the weak._

And as his paws hit the ground, Breezepaw let the voice and his anger consume him. And as he landed, Nightclaw was completely unprepared for the assualt that followed next.

Breezepaw knocked aside any resistance, and pinning his mentor to the ground, he hissed, "Goodbye, Nightclaw."

And without another sound, Breezepaw lowered his head, biting down into the delicate skin of Nightclaw's. Hard.

Nightclaw let out something that was between a groan and a yowl, before falling limp beneath his apprentice's paws, blood gushing out from the hole in his throat.

And then he went still.

All the while Breezepaw bathed in his blood, his breathing shuddering and his paws trembling.

"I-I _killed_ him."

_Yes_, the voice breathed. _You did what you were went to do._

"What, _kill_ my mentor?!" Breezepaw suddenly snarled. "Is that what I was supposed to do, huh?!"

The voice didn't reply, and it only made Breezepaw more incensed.

"THIS IS ALL _YOUR _FAULT! He screamed, his eyes blurring. "_**YOU **_DID THIS!"

When he finished his rant, Breezepaw panted for breath. And upon gazing down at the limp body his mentor, his bottom lip quivered.

Finally, he decided that he couldn't sit around forever. And he couldn't let the Clan know that it had been him who had killed Nightclaw. No, he would have to make it look like something else had killed him.

_A fox_, Breezepaw decided.

With extra precaution, he slashed his flank and ears with thorn-sharp claws, wincing the entire way. The scratches on his shredded ears weeped blood, but he forced himself not to notice.

With a sigh and tears streaming down his cheeks, Breezepaw dragged his mentor back to ShadowClan, his teeth never leaving the scruff of black fur.

When Breezepaw entered the camp, he saw cats glance at him out of the corner of their eyes, then do a double take at Nightclaw's limp body. With a whimper/sigh, he released his dead mentor's limp body, letting it fall to the ground with a soft thump.

Suddenly, crowds of cats milled around him, but a sharp yowl caused them to dissipate. Breezepaw watched as the leader of ShadowClan herself calmly strode through the pathway developed.

With a thrill, Breezepaw realised that they were _kin_, as Thorntail was his father.

"What happened?!" Sharpstar demanded, her green eyes narrowing. "Who did this?!"

"It was a fox, Sharpstar," Breezepaw mewed softly.

"Explain."

The demand was clear, and Breezepaw mewed, "It came out of nowhere-the fox, I mean. And i-it _tore_ our N-Nightclaw's _throat_. He died before I could do anything."

"What happened to the fox?" Sharpstar mewed sharply.

"I-It got away," Breezepaw stammered nervously.

Suddenly, Sharpstar sighed, a harsh grating sound, and Breezepaw flinched. "Very well," she sighed. "And I suppose that since you tried your best to defend Nightclaw, then you are more than worthy of receiving your warrior name."

The entirety of ShadowClan cheered for their new warrior, and despite everything, Breezepaw could feel himself blushing faintly at the tip of his ears.

""I, Sharpstar, Leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard and done many things to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in turn."

Breezepaw found himself quivering in nervousness and excitement as Sharpstar continued, murmuring words under her breath. Then, she approached him, and when she looked down, her green eyes were filled to the brim with wisdom.

"I know what you have done," she murmured. "And as such, I have found the following name to be suited toward your flaws."

Breezepaw flinched as his leader pressed her muzzle to the top of his head.

"StarClan honours your cunning and strength."

_**Cunning?!**_

"I name you Breezefeather."

Breezefeather felt himself choke on his own saliva as unknown words ran through his head.

"_**A feather will tip the balance and plunge everything into darkness...**_"

_W-what does that even __**mean**__?_

_You are one of the Three_, the voice suddenly breathed. _Born of Roses and Thorns. Sent from the heavens to wipe your counterpart from existance. _

_B-but if I'm one of the Three, one of Rosestream's kits, then who is the Feather?_

_I cannot answer that._

"Breezefeather, Breezefeather!"

The Clan cheered, though it was slightly more stifled due to the presence of Nightclaw's body. And that was when Breezefeather looked down, his blue eyes pooling with tears at the sight of his fallen mentor. And when he did so, he locked eyes with Runningstream. If he remembered correctly, than the pretty she-cat was Nightclaw's only kit, and now, her father was dead.

He watched as her lips moved, forming one word.

_**Monster.**_

Breezefeather flinched despite himself, and he gazed down at his blood-soaked paws, paws soaked in _Nightclaw's_ blood. This time, the tears _did_ stream down his face. And he couldn't stop the broken sob from escaping his lips. He gently licked Nightclaw's glassy eyes closed and rocked back on his legs, once again gazing at his blood-soaked paws. One thought swirled around his mind.

_What have I __**done**__?_

**Fernshroud**

Fernshroud steadily stood up, her paws shaky and unsteady. Brightfeather stood by her side, his blue eyes kind but dull.

"That's it," he murmured, tone encouraging. "One step after the other, be careful not to fall over," he added hastily when it looked as if she were about to topple.

Fernshroud smiled despite herself, stretching her stiff muscles. As Brightfeather gently smiled, she wondered why he was being so nice. From what she had heard from Leafpaw, the white warrior had generally been unpleasant to her, but Fernshroud had never had any problem with him.

"Thank you, Brightfeather," Fernshroud mewed sincerely.

Brightfeather brushed his nose against her in response, and as he did so, Fernshroud felt a warm tingle encompass her. She purred and gently pressed her side to his.

Brightfeather was stiff for a split-second before relaxing. He turned his head when someone suddenly entered Darkflower's den. Fernshroud spied a bright ginger pelt and inwardly smiled.

It was Leafpaw.

Her sister froze as soon as she entered, her green gaze flicking from between her and Brightfeather almost awkwardly. "Uh, did I interrupt something?"

At Leafpaw's wording, Fernshroud blushed furiously as she stammered, "M-mind your own business, Leafpaw!"

Her sister merely smiled faintly, though her bright eyes weren't nearly as bright as they were all those moons ago. And with a jolt, Fernshroud knew what she was implying.

_I-Im not in love with him, Leafpaw_, she silently mewed.

Though she wasn't expecting a reply for her own inner thoughts, she was quite surprised when she _did_ get one, but in the form of pictures and feelings.

Fernshroud glimpsed a tom, very handsome with a blue-grey pelt and bright blue eyes. _Stormflight_. She felt immense love for the cat, and along with that love came a message.

_Love while you can._

But Fernshroud _wasn't_ in love with Brightfeather, so what was her sister trying to tell her? To cherish love above all other things? But wasn't it _Leafpaw_ who destested everything about love in general? And wasn't it ultimately Rosestream's downfall? Her love for an unknown cat, causing the unwanted birth of her kits?

There were too many questions that needed to be answered, and Fernshroud didn't know where to start.

"What do you want?" Brightfeather suddenly growled, his lifeless eyes flashing.

Leafpaw flinched, and though it was a tiny movement, Fernshroud still glimpsed it. Bowing her head, Leafpaw murmured, "Silverflame told me to fetch you for patrol."

Brightfeather scoffed, before muttering, "Stop acting all moony over my eyes. Look, I _get_ that you were in love with my brother, but honestly? This is getting quite pathetic. Stormflight's _dead_, get over it. I've gotten over it, StarClan above, even _Froststar's _gotten over it."

Leafpaw's eyes hardened to cold chips of jade. But before she could retort, Fernshroud stepped in. She pressed her muzzle to her sister's cheek as she mewed, "It's okay to grieve, Leafpaw. StarClan knows how many times that _I_ grieved for Rosestream. And Brightfeather, my sister has _every_ right to grieve. It's not as if _you've_ been in love before."

Brightfeather's once gentle eyes quickly turned cold. "You don't even know what you're _talking_ about," he bit out harshly. With a sniff of disgust, he roughly pushed past her, before gruffly adding, "Hurry up, if the _ThunderClan deputy_ wants us for patrol, then we'd better hurry up."

Leafpaw rolled her eyes, quickly padding after the white warrior.

As soon as they were gone, Fernsrhoud felt a weight of dread effectively settle in her heart. Suddenly, Darkflower's den didn't seem so inviting, anymore, no matter _how_ long she had spent in it healing from the adder's bite.

Fernshroud felt cold, her paws clammy. Abruptly, her blind eye began to _burn_. Fernshroud felt her paws buckle beneath her, and she fell to the ground, paws pressing to her burning eye. She felt something ominous, something so twisted and horrible that it didn't even deserve a place in _StarClan_.

"Who's there?" She suddenly whispered.

When there was no answer, Fernshroud shrieked, "Show yourself!"

And then there was the familiar but torturous feeling of hundreds upon thousands of ants crawling through her pelt. Fernshroud whimpered at the pain, and something dawned on her.

"Shroud," she whispered.

_You're correct_, a familiar voice crooned.

Fernshroud moaned at the pain that the voice brought.

"W-what do you _want_?"

Suddenly, there was a shadow in front of her. It began to pace, all the while the voice murmured, _I wish to speak with you._

"About _what_?" Fernshroud managed to choke out.

_Everything._

Fernshroud shuddered, snapping her mismatched eyes shut.

There was a sudden bark of, _Open your eyes!_

Fernshroud did so, but only when she felt the pain beginning to ebb away.

"There," a voice mewed softly. "Isn't that better, Fernpaw, or should I say Fern_shroud_?"

Fernshroud didn't reply. The tom in front of her tsked in disapproval.

"What do you want, _Shroud_?"

Shroud didn't reply for quite some time, but when he did, Fernsroud shivered, for his voice was like ice.

"I came here to tell you, that the beginning of the end has already begun. And if you wish to survive, then you must submit. You and your sister _both_."

"I won't bow down to _you_!" Fernshroud spat.

Shroud didn't even blink. "Very well," he uttered. "If that is what you wish, then so be it."

He pressed his tail to her pelt, and Fernshroud screamed, because it felt as if she were being burned alive and-

And _nothing_.

Because Shroud was gone.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Leaves in the Wind**

**Chapter Eleven**

**. . .**

**Crowpaw**

Crowpaw shuffled his paws, his icy eyes alight with a rare kind of excitement. His mentor, Duskfang, stood in front of him, his tail swishing back and forth and his blue eyes alight with challenge.

"And if you manage to defeat me in battle, Crowpaw," Duskfang rumbled. "Then you may receive your warrior name as early as tomorrow. Is that clear?"

"Of course, Duskfang," Crowpaw mewed.

For once in his short life, Crowpaw was grateful toward Sharpstar, she had given him Duskfang, the ShadowClan deputy, as a mentor. Duskfang had been a father figure of sorts, but only in the moons that Crowpaw had been trained in. But still, Crowpaw was grateful toward the ShadowClan deputy for everything that he had done for him.

"Then get ready," Duskfang growled. "We begin _now_!"

And with that said, the ShadowClan deputy lunged at him, his dark-grey pelt blurring from view and becoming a smudge in Crowpaw's eyes.

Crowpaw didn't waste any time, jumping back before Duskfang could hit him. Luckily, he avoided the blow, and hissing, _he_ lunged at the other tom, slamming heavily into Duskfang's side. His mentor grunted in pain, and Crowpaw couldn't help but smirk, realising that he had finally gotten a hit in.

But his victory was all but shattered when the ShadowClan deputy got to his paws, not even tired out. And to his horror, Crowpaw could feel the faint feeling of fatigue creeping up at him, his body tired from the strenuous hunting that had occurred only minutes earlier.

And as that feeling cam upon him like a shadow, Crowpaw could not help but groan in annoyance. _How is Duskfang expecting me to __**defeat**__ him?! Not only is he a seasoned fighter, but __**he**__ also didn't go hunting!_

"Keep your head up, Crowpaw," his mentor advised. "You can't expect to defeat me if you can't even _see_ me."

Crowpaw growled, "I'm trying!" He snapped.

His mentor narrowed his eyes, and a split-second later, Duskfang's body was colliding heavily with his. Seizing this chance, Crowpaw flipped them both over and unsheathed his claws. And before the ShadowClan deputy could protest, he had raked his claws across the older cat's side.

To his surprise though, Duskfang didn't yowl in pain or struggle to get free. No, instead, he merely gazed back up at Crowpaw with unfathomable blue eyes that chilled him to the core. And to his horror, a memory from almost a moon ago began to surface, and it was as vivid as the day it had happened.

_Humming softly under his breath, Crowpaw carefully selected a small but plump mouse from the pile of fresh-kill. His stomach wouldn't stop complaining and to stifle his body's urges to eat, Crowpaw had headed to the clearing to fetch something to eat, dropping his desire to sleep in favour of eating._

_With barely a sigh, he dropped his head and tore into the mouse almost ravenously, licking his lips as he went. In a matter of moments, the mouse's body was stripped to the bone and Crowpaw was immensly satisfied as he went on to bury the body._

_When he was finished, Crowpaw settled down to sleep._

_And it was only a few moments later that he was rudely awakened._

_Crowpaw hissed in growing annoyance as gasps sounded throughout the camp. His eyes snapped open, and just as he was about to ask what in StarClan's name was happening, he noticed two things._

_The first being Nightclaw's unmoving body. And secondly, it was, surprise, surprise, __**Breezepaw**__ standing over the body. And he looked terrified, Crowpaw mused._

_Indeed, Breezepaw __**did**__ look terrified, with his lip quivering and his eyes blurred over with tears, Crowpaw had never seen anyone look so broken. And with his arrogant persona gone for the time being, Crowpaw could tell that something had gone terribly wrong._

_Crowpaw whirled around as a familiar yowl shattered the current dreary atmosphere of the ShadowClan camp. Sharpstar herself, descended through the growing crowd of cats. He watched on as Sharpstar began murmurung words under her breath, Breezepaw replying._

_The ShadowClan leader nodded, expression serious, before yowling, ""I, Sharpstar, Leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard and done many things to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in turn."_

_Crowpaw's eyes widened. A half dead Breezepaw dragging in his murdered mentor entitled him to his warriorship? Crowpaw didn't understand, and he didn't that he ever would either._

_Suddenly, Breezepaw flinched as Sharpstar pressed her muzzle to the top of his head._

_"StarClan honours your cunning and strength."_

_At the word 'cunning', Crowpaw scoffed. Breezepaw would never be cunning __**or **__intelligent enough for ShadowClan. And that was a fact!_

_"I name you Breezefeather."_

_Once again, the newly named Breezefeather cringed as if his new name pained him._

_**Well**__, Crowpaw thought viciously. __**It **_shouldn't_** pain him! He's the one receiving his warrior name, **_not_** me!**_

_Scoffing to himself silently, Crowpaw slipped into the shadows, away from any other prying eyes._

"You're doing very well, Crowpaw," Duskfang suddenly murmured.

Crowpaw scoffed, before raking a paw down his mentor's chest. Once again, Duskfang didn't even do something as remotely as flinching, something that any _other_ cat would do.

"How are you doing this?!" Crowpaw spat. "It's as if you're made of _rock_ itself! Tell me how you do this!"

"Do what?" Duskfang sounded amused, and it only Crowpaw more incensed than he already was.

"_T-this_!" Crowpaw snapped. "How can you lie still like this, not even flinching as I d-do _this_ to you?!"

To his horror, Crowpaw found that tears were steadily streaming down his face.

Duskfang was alert in an instant. "Crowpaw," he mewed softly, pushing the black-furred apprentice away. "I-"

"No," Crowpaw cried. "I don't care!"

He stiffened as the ShadowClan deputy descended upon him. With care that Crowpaw didn't know his mentor possessed, Duskfang coiled his tail around his shuddering form, pulling him close and engulfing him with warmth.

"I only do this," Duskfang murmured. "Because I care about you. You may not be the same as Dapplefur or Sootkit, but you're still my apprentice, and nothing will change that."

Hating himself for appearing weak in front of his _mentor_ no less, Crowpaw only nodded. With a sigh, Duskfang released him as he mewed, "Now, how about getting that name?"

Crowpaw's heart skipped a beat. "B-but I didn't beat you," he began, but his mentor only cut him off with a laugh.

"Don't worry about _that_, Crowpaw," Duskfang mewed. "You tried your best, and though you couldn't quite manage to win, I know the fine makings of a warrior when I see one."

Sighing harshly and swiping at the tear tracks on his cheeks, Crowpaw followed on behind his mentor, the ShadowClan deputy leading the way through the trees.

When they entered the camp, not one cat stopped to bat an eyelash at them, and for that, Crowpaw felt gratified beyond ways. He couldn't imagine what the other warriors would say about his ruffled fur and bloodshot eyes.

When they stopped outside Sharpstar's den, Duskfang yowled a greeting. It took a few minutes, but eventually, the leader of ShadowClan herself stepped into the light.

With her rippling muscles, sleek raven fur, and strong green eyes, Crowpaw found it a wonder that Sharpstar _hadn't_ become leader of ShadowClan for nothing. And even though she had only become leader only five moons ago, she held herself proudly. And as Crowpaw thought this, the previous leader came to mind.

Russetstar, a dark-red tabby tom with multicoloured. And now that Crowpaw thought about it, there _had_ been two new leaders for both WindClan and ShadowClan.

In WindClan, Brightstar, then Brightwing, had replaced Ashstar, the previous leader.

And in ShadowClan, Sharpstar, then Sharpfang, had replaced Russetstar.

"What do you want, Duskfang?" Sharpstar groaned, blinking against the sunlight that had suddenly invaded

Crowpaw swore that his mentor was amused by the ShadowClan leader's sudden venom, for he mewed, "Crowpaw here, has passed his final assessment. I know that he is now ready to receive his warrior name."

Sharpstar nodded. "Very well," she sighed. "I will announce it to the Clan. If you would follow me?"

Barely able to contain his excitement, Crowpaw padded after Sharpstar and his mentor as he mewed, "Will I receive a good name?"

In a rare act of affection, Crowpaw tentively brushed the tip of his tail against Sharpstar's flank. The ShadowClan leader stiffened, before ever so slightly relaxing. When she turned her head, Crowpaw was able to see that her normally hard green eyes had softened considerably.

"We'll see," she murmured somewhat ominously.

When they stopped in the clearing, Sharpstar yowled. Almost immediately, cats began to gather around them.

When the cats finally stopped whispering, Sharpstar mewed, "I have gathered you here today to witness the ceremony of our remaining apprentice, Crowpaw."

At the sound of his name, cats began to whisper in disgust. The only warriors not insulting him were the pretty she-cat, Runningstream, and Breezefeather. While Runningstream gazed up at him intently with shiny amber eyes, Breezefeather was just... blank. There was no other word to describe his expression. His once fiery blue eyes were now dull and lifeless.

His spirit had been broken.

Crowpaw supposed it was due to Nightclaw's death, but he didn't believe for one second that the black-furred warrior had been killed by a fox. It was plain and simple.

Nightclaw had been murdered.

A fox couldn't have caused those neat scratch and bite wounds, they were stupid, after all. And Breezefeather's ears had been shredded by claws, _not_ paws.

The sudden yowl of Sharpstar's voice broke Crowpaw out of his musings, and he waited with anticipation as she began to speak.

""I, Sharpstar, Leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard and done many things to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in turn."

And as she began to murmur the various lines required for a warrior's ceremony, she began to pad toward him. When she reached him, she pressed her muzzle to the top of her head.

"I am _so _proud of you, Crowpaw," Sharpstar murmured. "My little kit."

Crowpaw stiffened under her touch as she continued, "And though you don't think of me the same way, you will always be my kit. No matter _what_ you may say or do, Crowpaw, I will always love you."

_I will always love you._

Those five words echoed in his head as he gazed back up at his leader-no, _mother_, because he had made his choice. He regarded the ShadowClan leader as his mother because she had always been there for him. And would continue loving him despite the choices he might make.

"You will always be my mother," Crowpaw mewed softly, leaning into her touch. "Despite who my _birth_ mother is."

With a new smile in place, Sharpstar continued, "StarClan honours your intelligence and strength."

With baited breath, Crowpaw awaited what would come next. _My warrior name._

"I name you Crowbreeze."

The newly named Crowbreeze purred as he breathed, "Thank you for everything, Sharpstar."

Crowbreeze knew that he must sound sappy, but he didn't care. For in this instance, he was finally happy.

**Fernshroud**

Fernshroud stretched in her nest, yawning. As she got to her paws, she briefly glanced at Brightfeather's nest. The white warrior was curled up, fast asleep. But Fernshroud knew that if he were awake, then she'd be met with a scowl and a cold hard glare. Ever since their quarrel in the medicine cat den over a moon ago, Brightfeather _still_ hadn't forgiven her.

_Why won't he forgive me? _She thought sadly. _Will he ever?_

Sighing, Fernshroud made her way out of the warrior's den, hardly able to believe that she was a warrior, despite having slept in there for over a moon. As padded toward the pile of fresh-kill, she caught sight of a black streak before something roughly collided with her shoulder.

And did Fernshroud mention that it was the shoulder where the adder had bitten her?

She clenched her teeth as the area around the barely healed bite burned. Dimly, she heard nervous giggles, and she snapped her green eyes upwards.

The ones who had barreled into her were Thistleheart's kit: Shadowkit and Ravenkit.

The identical kits shared a look full of fear before bouncing off. But before they could even take so much as a step, an icy voice mewed, "Apologise to her. She's a warrior and you're only kits short of being apprenticed. She deserves your respect, _especially_ after what she's gone through the past moon. Do you understand?!"

Fernshroud whirled, surprised to see that it was Brightfeather who had spoken. His gem-like eyes were as hard as ice and he was glaring at her quite furiously.

"Now!" He barked.

The kits squealed. "We're very sorry, Fernshroud!" They shrieked in unision. "We won't bother you again!"

With that said, Shadowkit and his sister tumbled off to who knows where, leaving Fernshroud and Brightfeather alone. Suddenly feeling shy, Fernshroud murmured, "T-thank you."

"I didn't do this for you," Brightfeather spat. "I did it for the kits. They need a proper lesson in respect, and when Ravenkit becomes my apprentice, I'll _give _her a lesson!"

"Ravenkit's going to become your apprentice?" Fernshroud asked curiously.

Brightfeather laughed humorously. "What do you _think_?" He questioned sarcastically.

"Uh, yes?" Fernshroud nearly stammered.

Brightfeather rolled his eyes before stalking off, muttering darkly under his breath, all the while Fernshroud gazed at his parting back, green eyes wide with dismay.

Sighing under her breath, Fernshroud padded toward the pile of fresh-kill, quickly selecting a fat vole from the countless other animals strewn about on the ground. When the vole was nestled comfortably in her jaws, she headed toward a free space amongst the other cats, sunning herself in a patch of warm sunlight as she ate.

Contentment filled Fernshroud, and just as she finished the vole, a loud rumble emerged from her belly. Blushing furiously, she tried to avoid the other cats' gazes by hiding her face behind her paws.

_How can I __**still**__ be hungry? _Fernshroud thought in frustration.

As if in answer to her question, an uneaten mouse dropped ungracefully to the ground in front of her. Fernshroud eyed it curiously, but she made no move to touch, _especially_ after another cat plopped to the ground in front of her.

_That_ made Fernshroud look up. And what she saw made her smile, albeit grudgingly, her fight with Brightfeather still on her mind.

Sitting in front of her was a dark brown tabby tom, his pale green eyes alight with amusement. Fernshroud narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" She mewed cautiously, all the while thinking, _Does he know me? But he can't! I've __**never**__ seen him in my life!_

"Grasswing," he supplied.

_Grasswing._ The name tugged faintly at Fernshroud's memory, but she still couldn't seem to remember exactly _who_ he was, until...

"I know who you are!" She gasped, green eyes wide. "I took one of my first patrols with you!"

Grasswing purred in amusement, all the while pawing the mouse toward her. When Fernshroud continued to gaze at in lingering suspicion, he paused for a moment, then gasped quite dramatically.

"Really, Fernshroud, the mouse isn't poisoned, you know?"

After sniffing the mouse for a moment longer, Fernshroud finally gave in to her hunger, and a split-second later, the mouse was gone, ended in three swift bites.

Grasswing laughed for only a matter of seconds, before she paused to glare at him.

"What?" He mewed, an innocent tone lacing his voice.

When Fernshroud continued on glaring at him, Grasswing finally broke, as he exclaimed, "What did I do?!"

As he said that, Fernshroud lost her cool, a giggle forcing itself up her throat. A split-second later, both her _and_ Grasswing were on the ground _together_, laughing their heads off.

They stayed like that for quite some time until the final giggle left Fernshroud's throat. When she was finished, she blinked away the tears that had gathered and got to her paws. Beside her, Grasswing was also recovering from his sudden bout of chuckles, and when he looked up, as well, his pale eyes were narrowed and blurred.

"Ah," Grasswing sighed. "That was the best laugh I've had in moons."

"Yeah," Fernshroud purred. "But exactly _why_ did we start laughing?"

Grasswing paused for a moment, his face quickly growing sheepish. "Uh, I guess I wasn't thinking straight when I started to laugh. But you looked so funny eating that mouse, Fernshroud. It was as if you were a ravenous beast!"

Fernshroud chuckled quietly at his assumption before making herself comfortable on the ground. Grasswing settled beside her, his fur barely brushing hers, but even so, Fernshroud still stiffened. While his fur was warm, it wasn't the same as when Brightfeather had fallen asleep beside her when she was still injured.

Suddenly, Fernshroud the rasp of tongue along her pelt. She barely kept herself from flinching at the contact, no other cat but her sister had groomed her since Rosestream had been killed, and it felt strange that a cat she barely knew was doing it now.

_It feels... nice_, she realised.

Without warning, her eyes grew heavy, but Fernshroud fought against the urge to sleep. She still had a patrol to complete, and if she fell asleep now, then she'd be paying extra for it later.

But she couldn't help herself, and by the time she was half-asleep, she barely had enough strength to murmur, "Friends, Grasswing?"

Fernshroud felt Grasswing's chuckle rumble through his chest, and he moved closer, his pelt pressed against hers. "Whatever you want, Fernshroud."

By the time Fernshroud was beaming, she was also asleep, Grasswing pressed close to her.

**. . .**

Something roughly prodded Fernshroud on her shoulder, and she groaned, snuggling into her rapidly fading warmth.

"Five minutes," she mumbled.

Her response was a scoff. "I don't have time for this. Get up, Fernshroud. Froststar's going to call a Clan meeting in a few minutes, and as you've been sleeping the day away with _him_, then you shouldn't be tired anymore!"

At that cutting remark, Fernshroud's eyes snapped open, and she winced, blinking against the harsh sunlight that instantly flooded her half-blind gaze. Almost instantly, she was gazing into Brightfeather's white-furred face, his harsh blue gaze bearing down on her.

"What do you _want_?" Fernshroud groaned, snuggling further into Grasswing's body.

Her new friend twitched faintly in his sleep, but other than that, he didn't stir. Brightfeather followed her gaze, and as he caught sight of Grasswing, his eyes narrowed almost dangerously.

"Why are you with _him_, anyway?" He questioned bitterly.

Fernshroud blinked. "What do you mean?!" She demanded, piercing him with angry green eyes. "I'm allowed to have friends, not that _you_ would understand anyway, see as you _have _no friends!"

Brightfeather's gaze hardened before he stalked off, just in time for Fernshroud to hear Froststar yowl, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Sighing in frustration, Fernshroud poked Grasswing in the side. The brown warrior grunted before turning over. Exhaling sharply, she poked him again, though with much more force this time around.

Grasswing shot up instantly, his pale green eyes wide and alert. "What's happening?!" He demanded.

Fernshroud purred almost fondly as she murmured, "Froststar called a Clan meeting. We're to meet in the clearing under the Highrock."

As they began to pad toward the clearing, Grasswing suddenly mewed, "What do you think the meeting will be about?"

Fernshroud shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I guess that we'll find out when we get there."

"I guess."

When they finally arrived at the clearing, Fernshroud began looking among the crowd of cats for as many familiar faces as she could. Despite being in ThunderClan for over four moons, she still didn't everyone in the Clan. She hadn't even known _Grasswing_ until this morning.

Spotting the distinct flame-coloured pelt of Leafpaw, Fernshroud began to head straight toward her, Grasswing following on behind her. When she was behind Leafpaw, her sister whirled around, bright green eyes wide with surprise. To her relief, Fernshroud noticed that Leafpaw's eyes were not as cold as they usually were, which meant one thing.

Her sister was in a good mood.

Maybe because her mentor, Silverflame, was currently standing beside her. Fernshroud knew that Leafpaw was closer with the ThunderClan deputy than most apprentices ever were with their mentors, but Silverflame was a special case. Besides Foxheart, Fernshroud knew that Silverflame was the first cat who ever showed proper kindness to her sister, and despite everything that Leafpaw had gone through, Fernshroud had no doubt that her sister loved Silverflame greatly-almost like a father, she mused. Fernshroud could see it in Leafpaw's eyes every time she glanced at her mentor.

But Fernshroud had no time to dwell on her thoughts as Froststar began to speak.

"I have gathered you here today to witness one of the most important days of a kit's life: the day of their apprenticeship. Thistleheart's kits: Shadowkit and Ravenkit have both reached the age of six moons-the age to become apprenticed. Ravenkit, if you would step forward?"

Almost timidly, Ravenkit took a step forward, the only thing making her though, was the gentle coaxing of her mother. Her amber eyes glimmered nervously as she gazed up at the ThunderClan leader.

"Brightfeather, you have been a warrior for over three moons, and though you are young, I _know_ that you're ready for your first apprentice. Your mentor was Honeypelt, and using the excellent skills she taught you, I hope that you pass down all you know to Ravenpaw."

Fernshroud watched on as Brightfeather padded forward, the white warrior's cold eyes gradually softening at his terrified apprentice, all the while they touched noses.

_Who will Shadowkit be apprenticed to? _Fernshroud wondered, her green eyes wide in interest. She glanced at Grasswing. _Maybe Grasswing? Or maybe __**Froststar**__ herself!_

"Fernshroud, while I know that you were only made a warrior quite recently, I possess no doubts in your abilities, and using all the skills your previous mentor, Dawnhaze, taught you, I hope that you pass down all you know to Shadowpaw."

Fernshroud's eyes widened in shock and she could feel Leafpaw and Grasswing stiffen beside her in shock.

_**Me**__?!_

Fernshroud was just on the verge of panicking when she felt a wam pelt softly brush against hers. She looked up, surprised to see who it was.

It was Brightfeather.

And his eyes weren't cold, but she could tell that he still hadn't forgiven her for earlier. "Go to him," he murmured softly. "You're not helping him by loitering behind."

Brightfeather's new apprentice, Ravenpaw, quivered in excitement next to him.

"R-right," Fernshroud stammered. "I-I'll do that."

She nodded before padding over to her new apprentice. Though Shadowpaw's blue eyes were wide with fear, he was practically _trembling_ in excitement.

"It's okay," she found herself whispering, just as they were touching noses. "Training isn't as hard as you may think."

Shadowpaw nodded almost solemnly. "I know," he whispered back.

Despite her own fears, Fernshroud found herself grinning.

_I'm one step closer to becoming the leader of ThunderClan!_

**Leafpaw**

Leafpaw fought to keep herself from grinning.

Today would be the day of her final assessment. And if she passed, then it would mean one thing!

She would finally become a warrior.

Her mentor, Silverflame, was smiling faintly, before mewing, "I want you to catch as much as you can before sunhigh. After that, you will be fighting _me_."

Leafpaw felt her jaw go slack. _Does Silverflame know what he's __**saying**__?!_

"But you're the _deputy _of _ThunderClan_! How do you expect me to beat someone as skilled as _you_?!" She demanded.

Silverflame chuckled, his brilliant eyes glimmering. "You won't _have_ tp beat me," he purred. "You need only try your best, little one. Whether you win or not won't make me love you any less."

Leafpaw blushed faintly, her green eyes shy. "D-do you mean what you said?" She ventured. "Do you really love me?"

"As a father love his kits," Silverflame mewed calmly. "And I have no doubt that Honeypelt feels the same way."

Grinning so bright, Leafpaw darted into the undergrowth.

When she returned, the sun was already high in the sky, but she came back with three mice, a bird and a vole dangling from her jaws. She dropped them at Silverflame's feet.

The ThunderClan deputy purred in approval before murmuring, "Very good, Leafpaw. And now, if you're ready, we may fight."

Leafpaw wasted no time in lunging, her jaws snapping at nothing in particular. Using her hind legs, she propelled herself backwards and collided heavily with Silverflame's side.

Her mentor grunted at the contact, but he showed no signs of being winded. Instead, he swiped at her with a paw. When the wind was suddenly knocked out of Leafpaw, she gasped.

She batted Silverflame's paw away and panted heavily for breath. Suddenly, Silverflame announced, "Enough."

When Leafpaw made to protest, her mentor cut her off. "I said enough, Leafpaw," he cut in softly. "You've more than proved yourself, and with that pile of prey that you caught earlier, I think that you're more than deserving of your warriorship."

Leafpaw's breath got caught in her throat, and she murmured, "R-really?"

Silverflame chuckled. "Of course, little one. We can do it right now if you wish."

Padding after her mentorm Leafpaw's mind went over possible name choices. _Hm, what would I like? Leafstream and Leafpelt are definitely out of the picture. Leafheart?_

When they finally reached the camp, they headed straight for Froststar's den. But before they could enter, the lichen parted and the leader of ThunderClan herself stepped out. She regarded them with ice-blue eyes before murmuring, "I know what you have come for. Follow me and I will announce it to the Clan."

Heart quivering in excitement, Leafpaw followed after her leader, her mentor following close behind. Frostsar leaped up onto the Highrock and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

As the clearing filled with cats, Frostsar announced, "I have called you all here today to witness the naming of an apprentice long overdue for her warrior name."

As cats began to cheer, she felt her heart stop.

Leafpaw was going to become a warrior at last.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Leaves in the Wind**

**Chapter Twelve**

**. . .**

**Leafpaw**

Leafpaw watched the cats around her, green eyes wide with happiness and excitement.

_In a few moments, I'll be joining Fernshroud in the warriors' den!_

Suddenly, the whispers gradually fading just as Froststar's yowl echoed around the clearing. Just Froststar began to speak, Leafpaw caught her mentor's eye.

The ThunderClan deputy was gazing right back at her, pride showing in his brilliant green eyes. Leafpaw purred, she couldn't have felt happier, other than the day that Fern_paw_ had become Fern_shroud_.

""I, Froststar, Leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard and done many things to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn."

Froststar's eyes were a bright, _bright_ blue against against the harsh light of the sun, but it reminded Leafpaw of something very important that had been lost moons ago.

Grief struck something deep in Leafpaw's gut as she gazed into her leader's eyes. Stormflight's bright eyes danced before her, and she was suddenly struck by an idea. Of course, she didn't know if Froststar would agree though. On a different note, Leafpaw was fairly sure that the ThunderClan leader would _refuse_, given the current circumstances. But Leafpaw had to try.

_For Stormflight._

Those thoughts were in her mind as Froststar murmured, "StarClan honours your courage and sacrifice."

But before the ThunderClan leader could continue however, Leafpaw quickly mewed, "I-I would like to suggest a name for myself."

Froststar paused, her bright eyes conveying surprise. But Leafpaw hurried on, "I-I would like my name to be Leafstorm, in honour of your son, Stormflight. He sacrificed himself, and if it weren't for him, then I wouldn't be here today."

Gradually, Froststar's eyes softened and she purred, murmuring, "I name you Leafstorm."

Leafstorm felt her heart swell as her Clan chanted her new name. "Leafstorm! Leafstorm! Leafstorm!" But she was pretty sure that her sister, Fernshroud, was cheering the loudest.

Suddenly, Leafstorm felt everything go cold. Her head though, was the worst. It felt as if everything was pounding, and it was something that Leafstorm had never experienced. Suddenly, burning pain shot through her head and she hissed, her eyes blurring. The cold seemed like no problem as the heat of the pain seemed to engulf _everything_.

And then Leafstorm heard it, like a whisper slithering through the shadows.

_Leafstorm..._

Leafstorm would have shuddered had the pain not been so great. _Leafstorm..._

Her eyes shot open, all the while she murmured, "What do you _want_?"

_You __**know**__ what I want..._

Leafstorm chuckled humorousessly. "No I _don't_."

_Oh, but I think you __**do**__._

_Good for you_, she replied simply. _Because I couldn't care less. Now, cut the act, Storm. I __**know**__ that it's you._

The presence in her mind shifted and Leafstorm grimaced, for it was like a feather and not untirely uncomfortable. _You have made a __**grave**__ mistake about the decision in your name, Leaf__**storm**__. _

Leafstorm suddenly felt her rage dissolve the remainder of the pain currently holding her hostage. _I chose this name __**because **__of a decision! _She spat. _Not that I'd expect someone like __**you**__ to understand, seeing as you practically had no decency left in you to begin with! Now, Storm, I want you to tell me something. Who. Killed. __**Stormflight**__?!_

Leafstorm _extremely_ uncomfortable when Storm began to _laugh_. _Now, Leafstorm_, he purred. _Why would you want to know something as absurdly depressing as __**that**__?_

_Because I was in __**love **__with him! _She growled. _And whoever killed him deserves to __**die**__!_

When her response only made Storm's laughter lengthen, Leafstorm felt the indescribable urge to _kill_ fill her mind.

_Ah, ah_, Storm tsked. _I can't have my counterpart wanting to kill so early on, now can I? But if you really want to know_, as he said this, his voice deepened to a growl. _It was __**I**__ who killed Stormflight, Leafstorm._

And that was when the pain engulfed her, all the while Leafstorm screamed, _I'LL __**KILL**__ YOU!_

Storm only sighed, murmuring, _This is not how I imagined this talk would go. I will give you __**one**__ chance, Leafstorm, to exact your vengeance when we next meet. _

_I don't __**want**__ your offers! _Leafstorm spat, her green eyes wide and incensed.

_**Listen **__to me_, he hissed. _I will give you one half moon, but no longer. Find your brother and meet me at Fourtrees._

_My... __**brother**__...?_

_Remember, Leafstorm, one half moon_, his voice faded to a whisper...

And then he was gone.

As his presence faded from her head, Leafstorm breathed a silent sigh of relief, all the while her sister bounded over to her.

"Leafstorm," her sister breathed, her half-blind gaze widening. "Hi."

Despite her current mood, Leafstorm still managed a smile. "Hey, Fernshroud," she muttered. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "I guess that _both_ of us are warriors now, huh?"

Fernshroud nodded, a faint smile curling her lips as she murmured, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you think that Rosestream would have been proud of us?" Leafstorm mewed suddenly.

Fernshroud shifted on her paws, her mismatched eyes uneasy. "I don't know, Leafstorm."

"She would have been _very_ proud to see the day that her kits became warriors," another voice mewed.

_Both_ Fernshroud and Leafstorm whirled around, and when she saw who it was, Leafstorm began to purr.

"Honeypelt," she mewed. "Hi."

"Hello, little one," Honeypelt greeted warmly. "And how are you?"

"Just fine," Leafstorm mumbled shyly. "Are the kits with you?"

"No," Honeypelt murmured regretfully. "They're with the elders, but I can get them for you if you want."

"No," Leafstorm immediately mewed. "Fernshroud and I can go there ourselves, right Fernshroud?"

"Of course," her sister murmured. "I was going to get Shadowpaw to clean out their bedding, anyway. I'll have to go to Brightfeather first, though, so _his_ apprentice can help out, as well."

_Are you a monster or what?_

Leafstorm nearly flinched at the possibility of speaking with the white warrior again, but she knew that Fernshroud would have no problem.

Or so she hoped.

When the pair left the golden queen, they quickly met up with Fernshroud's new apprentice, Shadowpaw.

From afar, Shadowpaw appeared to be completely jet-black in colour, but in actuality, he was a very dark grey. Leafstorm supposed that he had inherited his colouring from his father, Grayfur. His eyes were a big, bright blue and shined with passion.

"Yes, Fernshroud?" Shadowpaw yawned, exposing his sharp, white teeth.

"I want you to help Ravenpaw clear out the elders' bedding," Fernshroud mewed sternly. "And no slacking! I'll know if you do."

With a great big sigh, Shadowpaw got to his paws and padded in the direction of the elders' den, dark-grey tail flicking dismissively.

As her apprentice left, Fernshroud sighed. "I wish he would do what I say," she murmured. "He's so unmotivated, nothing like his excitable sister, Ravenpaw."

"You're doing your best," Leafstorm soothed. "Don't forget that you only became a warrior a moon ago, the fact that you have an apprentice _now_ of all things is incredible."

Gradually, her sister's eyes softened, her pursed lips fading. Purring, Fernshroud rested her head on Leafstorm's shoulder. "I love you, sister," she murmured.

"Love you too, Fernshroud," Leafstorm mewed, brushing the tip of her tail along her sister's flank.

"What does love feel like?" Fernshroud suddenly mewed, peering up at her with large, curious eyes.

Leafstorm paused to think. "I think," she finally mewed. "That love is the most powerful force in this world. It can make you or break you. It's beautiful but it can also be heartbreaking... like Stormflight," at the end, her voice faded to a sob, but her green eyes were strong and unyielding.

Sighing, Fernshroud got to her paws as she murmured, "I'm sorry about Stormflight, but you'll see him again, I just know it."

Leafstorm slowly let a smile curl at her lips. "Thank you, Fernshroud," she breathed.

"Anytime," her sister mewed. "But we really need to see Brightfeather and get Honeypelt's kits."

Leafstorm nodded. "We should go then."

On the way to the elders' den, the pair bumped into Brightfeather.

_Litraly._

Grunting from the impact of the white warrior's apprentice, Ravenpaw, Leafstorm got to her paws. But what she saw nearly made her want to let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

Fernshroud was fine, well, _more_ than fine it seemed.

Her sister was half leaning, half resting on Brightfeather's shoulder, mismatched eyes closed in contentment, face pressing into snow-white fur.

_What is she __**doing**__?!_

Clearing her throat, Leafstorm felt a growl rumble in her throat. And as if she'd been burnt, Fernshroud shot up, blushing furiously and stuttering apologies, all the while Brightfeather grunted, pushing the she-cat away with little regard, watching as she stumbled with a cold, unblinking gaze.

"Fox dung!" Leafstorm spat, shoving past the white warrior. And at that current moment, she hated him so much that it _hurt_. She couldn't have cared less if he got torn to shreds by _Storm_ of all cats.

_You know you're wrong_, the rational part of her mind hissed. _**No one **__would wish that on another. _

Leafstorm scoffed, before pulling her sister off, all the while snapping, "Get your apprentice to help Shadowpaw clear the elders' bedding!"

When they were out of sight and well on the way to the elders' den, Fernshroud tiredly murmured, "Don't be so harsh on him, Leafstorm. He really does have a gentle side under all that coldness."

Leafstorm humorousessly. "Yeah, and my name is Ashfall," she muttered, a sarcastic lilt marring her tone.

"What about me?" A familiar voice said coldly.

Leafstorm whirled around, green eyes wide. "N-nothing," she mewed. "Nothing at all, Ashfall."

"That's what I thought," the black-furred warrior murmured.

When Ashfall took a step closer, Leafstorm stammered, "W-what are you doing?"

Ashfall froze, his eyes like frozen ice. "I'm on my way to see my mother," he finally mewed. "Why do you want to know?"

Knowing that she was caught, Leafstorm fiercly berated herself. _Why __**do**__ I care?_

Knowing that an answer was not forthcoming, Ashfall merely sighed, inclining his head and piercing her with eyes the colour of the deepest river.

"Come," he murmured, indicating with a sweep of his tail. "You can meet her if you want."

"R-really?"

"Of course."

As he padded off, Fernshroud teasingly mewed, "It looks like you have a crush on him."

Leafstorm felt mortified. _A crush on __**Ashfall**__?! But what about Stormflight? I can't go falling in love again, and besides, I promised not to!_

**. . .**

When Leafstorm entered the elders' den, it was to see ten cats.

The elders: Goldenlily, Lilypelt and Nightfur.

The kits: Breezekit, Dustkit and Lionkit-Honeypelt's kits, and Oakkit and Streamkit-Dawnhaze's kits.

And the apprentice's: Shadowpaw and Ravenpaw.

Leafstorm nearly groaned at the amount of cats currently situated inside the den, and it made it even worse that Ashfall had to squeeze in, not that she minded him practically pressed against her side.

"Tell us more!" Dustkit urged, blue eyes bright.

"Yeah!" Breezekit added.

As the two kits playfully bickered, Lionkit merely yawned, his green eyes drooping.

"Oh no!" Dustkit cried. "Lionkit's gonna fall asleep! Quick, Lilypelt, tell us a story!"

As the elder was mentioned, Leafstorm glanced toward her. What would have once been a beautiful she-cat, was now a shadow of her former self. Her bright ginger fur was slightly dull, but still shined with a lackluster light. But it was her eyes that really got Leafstorm. While Lilypelt was old beyond measure, her bright green eyes seemed to radiate with a hidden light.

"A story you say?" The old she-cat rasped.

"Yes!" The two choroused, eyes shining happily.

"Very well," Lilypelt conceded. "I shall tell you a story, and then Goldenlily shall. But I think Nightfur should go first, don't you think, Nightfur?"

The dark-grey tom on Lilypelt's right nodded solemnly. "I shall," he mewed. "And listen very closely, kits, for I shall not be repeating it."

To Leafstorm's surprise, every kit _including_ Lionkit nodded as solemnly as Nightfur had only moments ago.

"Very well," the old tom murmured. "And now we begin. As many cats know, I was born to Brackenfoot and Stoneclaw in a litter of three, including myself, my sister, Rainkit, and my brother, Crowkit. But there were complications during Brackenfoot's kitting, we were born too early. While myself and Rainkit survived, it was very unlikely that Crowkit would survive. He was the weakest of our litter. But do you know what happened?"

"He died?" Dustkit mewed.

As Breezekit scoffed, Oakkit squeaked, "I think he survived, is that right?"

"Yes," Nightfur murmured. "While he was apprenticed late, Crowkit _did_ survive. He eventually _did_ go on to become Crowpaw. His mentor was even the current leader himself, Cinderstar. While Cinderstar was particularly hard on Crowpaw, the young apprentice never gave up. It was only five moons later that he was given his warrior name: Crowbreeze. After that, he got his first apprentice: Froststar herself."

"_Froststar_?" Streamkit gasped, blue eyes wide. "Really, Nightfur?"

"Exactly that," Nightfur rasped. "When Frostsar became Frostheart, the previous deputy, Snowfoot, was killed, and Cinderstar made his very own apprentice deputy."

"And he becomes Crowstar?" Lionkit mumbled around his paws.

"Yes," Nightfur conceded. "And I think that it's time for Lilypelt to tell her side of the story."

"You're correct," Lilypelt murmured. "I shall tell you of happier times in ThunderClan, of when Crowstar was leader and when our Clan prospered under his care. A time when Crowstar was my mate."

"Crowstar was your _mate_?" Ravenpaw practically cried.

"Of course," Lilypelt nearly snapped. "And I had one litter of kits with him, all bright ginger fur and beautiful blue eyes. My son and daughter: Foxkit and Rosekit. They were born healthy and strong, but as I gazed into their eyes, all I saw was blood and death. I knew right then and there that their destinies would be great and horrible. I watched on as they became Foxpaw and Rosepaw, Frostheart and Larkflight mentoring them, then passing their final assessment. My distress was even greater when they became Foxheart and Rosestream, as all I saw was _blood_."

Suddenly, Leafstorm gasped, green eyes wide. "A-are you our _grandmother_?!" She demanded.

Lilypelt sighed, a great one that made her head bow and her shoulders droop. "And to think that I would be sitting in this very den with my kits' kits. Foxheart and Rosestream's respectively. But to answer your question, little one, I _am_ your grandmother and you are my grandkit. All of you are, Leafstorm, Fernshroud, Oakkit and Streamkit, you are my kin. As is Nightfur."

Suddenly, Leafstorm relaxed. "It's okay," she mewed. "I understand, and I'm sorry for making assumptions."

Lilypelt chuckled. "It's quite alright, Leafstorm," she murmured. "I would understand if you hate me."

"_Hate_ you?!" Leafstorm gasped. "I could _never_ hate you."

"Yeah!" Fernshroud piped up fiercly.

"Such loyal kits," Lilypelt muttered. "I see Rosestream in both of you."

"What about us?" Oakkit and Streamkit piped up in unision.

Lilypelt didn't even hesitate. "And you, Streamkit, are a spitting image of your father, Foxheart, a very honorable cat who died to save his sister's kit. Oakkit, while I see Foxheart in your wide shoulders and bushy tail, you look more like your mother, Dawnhaze."

"Really?" Oakkit squeaked.

"Really," Lilypelt confirmed warmly.

Leafstorm shifted awkwardly, and as she did so, her muzzle accidentally brushed Ashfall's cheek. At the contact, the black-furred warrior froze, his ice-blue eyes widening.

Then, he turned his head and touched his nose to hers. Leafstorm froze as well, Ashfall's breath hot on her cheek. "Take care of yourself," he murmured.

And then he was gone.

"It's so nice to see my son opening up more," an unfamiliar voice murmured.

Leafstorm turned her head, surprised to see the pretty elder, Goldenlily, gazing back at her with unnerving amber eyes. Her golden pelt was sleek and shiny, and Leafstorm secretely wondered why Ashfall's had retired.

"He's so closed off, so cold, ever since his littermates and sister died," Goldenlily muttered. "It would do well for him, and you, as well. Take care of my son, Leafstorm."

Shifting uneasily, Leafstorm took the golden elder's silence as a sign to escape, dragging Silverflame's kits back with her, all the while one thought echoed in her head.

_Is it alright if I fall in love again?_

**. . .**

As Leafstorm settled down to sleep, her mind whirled with thoughts. It was just past dawn and she had just completed her vigil, she was pretty sure that her other denmates would be waking up fairly shortly.

_Is Fernshroud correct in saying that I have a crush on Ashfall?_

Shaking her head, she dismissed those thoughts, signifying them as silly. Her sister was sleeping beside her, the dark ginger she-cat occasionally twitching in her sleep.

Sighing, Leafstorm closed her eyes, taking comfort of Fernshroud's warm body beside her.

When she next opened her eyes, it was not to the unfamiliar surroundings of the warriors' den, but to a pleasant sunny field. But standing in front of her shocked her to the core.

Because standing in front of her was Stormflight.

It took Leafstorm many minutes to process that fact, but when she did, happiness filled her. Stormflight was with her!

His blue-grey coat shined with stars and his bright eyes were filled with love. "Leafstorm," he murmured.

"S-Stormflight," she gasped.

Stormflight looked at her tenderly. "I heard that you named yourself after me," he mewed.

His voice was soft, but it was like honey to Leafstorm who hadn't seen him in moons.

Leafstorm sprung to her paws, padding toward him with more speed than she thought she possessed. She pressed against him, feeling his warmth and relishing it.

"Leafstorm," she gazed at him shyly, and when he smiled, she purred.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Stormflight."

Suddenly, Stormflight's soft eyes went hard. He took a step back, and with every step he took, beams of light exploded under the pads of his paws.

"I want you to find a mate," he mewed, voice hard and firm. "I won't take no for an answer, Leafstorm. I want you to fall in love again, I want you to welcome kits into the world."

"W-what are you saying, Stormflight?" Leafstorm murmured.

"I want you to find love," he repeated. "It is the will of StarClan, along with mine."

"I-I can't."

"Don't you understand?" Stormflight mewed, inclining his great grey head. "I don't want you to grieve anymore. I want you to be happy, and for that to happen, sometimes you have to let go of things that are important to you."

"I don't understand," Leafstorm cast her gaze to ground. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"No," he breathed. "It's _nothing_ like that. I love you more than anything in StarClan, but I have to let you go."

"I love you so much," Leafstorm murmured, taking a step back and holding his gaze.

Stormflight leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. "I know," he muttered. "And I love you too. But I have to let you go."

As he said this, he began to fade, all the while tears gradually streamed down Leafstorm's cheeks.

_I love you, Leafstorm._

And then he was gone.

Leafstorm shot up in her den, her fur wet with tears and her eyes itchy and bloodshot. "Stormflight," she murmured, she looked up at the ceiling.

"I think I understand now, and I know I have to let you go."

But Leafstorm knew that she would love him.

Always and forever.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Leaves in the Wind**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**. . .**

**Leafstorm**

Leafstorm aimlessly watched as the sun set in the distance, the ThunderClan deputy and her former mentor, Silverflame, beside her. The silver-furred tabby tom was purring, his brilliant eyes closed in contentment.

Leafstorm was doing the same as him, enjoying the last rays of sunlight before they disappeared entirely, for leafbare was rapidly approaching, and with leafbare came green-cough.

"I never _did_ congratulate you on becoming a warrior, Leafstorm," Silerflame suddenly mewed.

And his voice was so sudden that it almost made Leafstorm jump out of her skin. _Almost._

"Well," Leafstorm began teasingly. "Now you can."

As Silverflame got to his paws, her green eyes widened to impossible lengths. He turned toward her and touched his nose to hers, his own green eyes warm and tender.

"I _never_ imagined that my scrawny, excitable apprentice would turn into _this_," he murmured, and she found his voice to be so kind, so gentle.

"And what's that?" Leafstorm mewed.

"A beautiful young warrior who is _so_ kind, _so_ gentle toward my own kits," he mewed. "And you should know that I love you as if you were my own."

Leafstorm's eyes were impossibly wide now, and she choked back a _mrrow_ of laughter. "W-Well," she began. "When you said that you were going to congratulate me, I didn't expect _that_!"

"Didn't expect what, little one?" Silverflame murmured teasingly.

"A passionate speech," she declared. "_That's_ what!"

It surprised Leafstorm when the ThunderClan deputy began to laugh, a deep one that rumbled from his chest. She was at a loss to do until he finally stopped chuckling.

"I didn't expect _that _answer, Leafstorm," he mewed.

"What?" Leafstorm put in defensively.

"Nothing, little one," Silverflame chuckled. "Nothing at all."

Suddenly, Storm's voice echoed in her head.

_One half-moon, Leafstorm._

Leafstorm shuddered at the silky voice, before murmuring, "Silverflame, can I have a favour?"

Silverflame's eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded. "What do you want, Leafstorm?"

"I-I'd like to go to the Gathering tonight, if that's possible," trudging on, Leafstorm mewed, "And I'd like Fernshroud to come as well."

"That's quite alright," the ThunderClan deputy mewed. "And Fernshroud can come, if you so wish."

"Great," Leafstorm found herself mewing. "I'd like that a lot, Silverflame."

Silverflame purred. "Anytime, little one," he murmured. "Anytime."

**Breezefeather**

Breezefeather was dreaming.

How did he know?

Because a cat he had never seen was sitting in front of him, mismatched eyes glinting with malavelance.

"W-Who are you?" Breezefeather hated that he was stammering, his voice was usually loud and strong, and he _never_ stuttered.

But right now, Breezefeather was positively _terrified._ There were no other words to describe his feelings, well, maybe except for dull and unfeeling.

The same feeling that he received after he had killed Nightclaw. And he knew that his other Clanmates were suspicious of the cause involving his former mentor's death.

_Especially_ Runningstream.

Breezefeather knew that the pretty she-cat was Nightclaw's only kit, and she was hell bent on vegeance for her father, but strangely, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Why, hello, Breezefeather," the cat purred silkily. "It's nice to finally meet you, even _if_ this is a dream."

Breezefeather was instantly wary, his blue eyes narrowing. "Who are you?" He mewed sharply.

The she-cat-for that was what Breezefeather was sure it was-laughed. "You," she mewed simply.

Breezefeather was at a loss for words. Who _was_ she? He didn't know, and he didn't think that he would be getting her name anytime soon.

And as Breezefeather gazed at her, he wondered insistently why she had said that she was _him_. In fact, she looked _nothing _like him. Instead of sleek, jet-black fur, her own fur was a near blinding silver. But her eyes were the strangest-one gold and one _blue_.

And the blue eye was the exact same shade as his.

As Breezefeather was wondering what kind of sick joke this was, he suddenly snarled, "I'll ask you one more time! Who _are_ you?!"

The she-cat laughed, a high-pitched tinkling, and it made Breezefeather grimace in disgust.

"Alright then," she purred. "I will tell you my name, but not my true one, else you will get ideas."

"And what is it?!" Breezefeather demanded, his blue eyes narrowed down to the point of becoming slits.

"Wisp," she replied simply, her mismatched eyes impassive and cold.

"_Wisp_?" He echoed. "What kind of name is _that_?! It sounds as if you're a _loner_!"

Wisp shrugged, but it was so elegant and graceful that it made Breezefeather want to fume.

"So what if I am?" She mewed, inclining her head.

Breezefeather shuddered, his dull eyes flashing as he snapped, "Would you _stop_ that?!"

Wisp didn't reply, merely continuing to pierce him with her unfathomable bright eyes. Finally, she murmured, "Such spirit... yes, I like that... I like that, a lot..."

"Quit talking to yourself!" Breezefeather growled. "And tell me what you want!"

"And such anger," Wisp exclaimed. Her eyes softened. "Yes," she mewed. "You'll do quite well, I think."

"What are you yapping on about?!" Breezefeather snapped.

"I'll make you a deal," Wisp murmured. "Does that sound fair?"

"What sort of deal?!" He spat.

Wisp chuckled once more, before mewing, "A deal that is both cunning and fair."

At the word 'cunning', Breezefeather stiffened. "Why should I accept anything from _you_?!"

"Because it not only benefits me, but _you_, as well," Wisp responded evenly.

She appeared unfazed by his venom, and that only angered Breezefeather even more.

"What is it then?!"

"I request a favor," Wisp murmured. "A job, I'd say."

"And that is?" Breezefeather muttered, his eyes narrowed.

Wisp didn't reply for quite some time, her mismatched eyes deep in thought. "There is a Clan," she finally mewed. "That has caused my mate great pain. The Clan born of Thunder and Lightning, surely you know this Clan?"

It didn't take a mouse-brain to guess what Clan Wisp meant. "ThunderClan," he whispered. "You mean ThunderClan."

It wasn't a question, and they both knew it. It was a straight fact.

"Yes," Wisp narrowed her eyes. "It is _exactly_ what I meant."

"Tell me the rest," Breezefeather ordered, his eyes alight with some strange twisted sort of glee.

"Very well," Wisp sighed. "It begins with a story, as you should know."

"No," Breezefeather mewed flatly. "I don't."

"Then I shall tell you," Wisp snapped. "It begins with two kits, both abandoned by their parents, out alone in the wilderness. They were only one moon old, but intelligent enough to find their own food and hunt. But though they were smart, they were young, naïve, and so, they believed in the concept of _love_," as Wisp sneered, Breezefeathed shuddered. But he allowed her to continue, "It was at night when they were found. By two different Clans respectively. But what the Clans didn't suspect was for the clouds to shroud the moon and for a vicious storm to sweep through the territories. They were convinced the little kits were evil, spawned from vengeful spirits from the Dark Forest."

"T-the _Dark Forest_?!" Breezefeather choked.

"_Yes_!" Wisp snapped. "And do not interrupt me again. Now, where was I? Ah, but even though the Clans were convinced that the kits were evil, they still took them anyway. But the little kits didn't want to be separated, they were defiant. They fought the patrols off, their eyes glowing with some sort of unnatural power. And it was then and there that the Clans truly thought they were evil. But when, in fact, their spirits were as pure as the spirits who roam StarClan. The kits ran away then, their pure little hearts seeking a place where they would be loved, all the while the Clan born of Shadow and Night named them."

"What were they called?" Breezefeather urged.

Wisp sneered. "Taking an interest, are you? Well, to answer your question, they were named after the storm and cloud that covered the moon and Silverpelt. One kit, a little grey kit, was named Shroud, as the clouds covering the moon were as dark as his fur. The other kit, Shroud's brother, was named Storm, in courtesy of his own blue pelt and the storm that had ravaged through the area."

"The Clan born of Shadow and Night," Breezefeather murmured. Suddenly, he knew. "It was ShadowClan and ThunderClan who found them, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Wisp hissed. "Now, quit interrupting me."

"Whatever," he growled. "Just tell me the rest!"

"So demanding," Wisp muttered. "Very well. As they were named, the storm and clouds abruptly faded from view, and _ThunderClan_ fled," her lip curled into a sneer. "But it was the Clan born of Shadow and Night that remained, watching over the two terrified kits as if they were their own. The current leader at the time, Darkstar, took the kits in as his own, raising them as his own. But Darkstar wasn't what the kits had been expecting. No, the ShadowClan was _much_ worse than they'd taken him for. Darkstar was power hungry and ruthless, caring nothing for the kits that he had claimed as his own. Eventually, the kits grew up, their minds twisted from their father's rule. They, too, became merciless and cruel, killing others without remorse. Everything had gone downhill from there, the kits, now warriors, named Shroudstorm and Stormshroud respectively, valued power above all else. They cared nothing for love as they once had, their pure, innocent souls were tainted, and as dark as the spirits that roamed the Dark Forest."

"Wait," Breezefeather interrupted. "So they were essentially killing machines for ShadowClan's leader?"

"Yes," Wisp confirmed. "And for Darkstar, everything was going as he'd planned, but it wasn't until that ThunderClan's current deputy, Snowfoot, was killed in a routine patrol that everything went spiralling downhill. ThunderClan's leader, Cinderstar, was furious, of course, and nothing made it better when he appointed Crowbreeze as his new deputy. Cinderstar's new deputy was strong and compassionate, valuing love and honour above all other things. Darkstar was disgruntled, and so, in retaliation, he ordered his two most faithfull warriors to sneak into Cinderstar's camp and murder Crowbreeze in his very nest. Cinderstar, however, wasn't fooled. The ThunderClan leader commanded his most recent warrior, Frostheart, to guard the camp along with her apprentice, Goldenpaw. And it was then that Darkstar's killing machines stepped paw into the ThuinderClan camp. Almost immediatly, they were stopped by a young she-cat, but Darkstar's kits were mesmorised. They had never seen anything like her, with her fur a blinding silver and her eyes an eye-catching gold, they knew that she was beautiful. But she was a ThunderClan warrior, and when they asked who she was, she replied with: '_Someone you can trust. But if you must know, then you can call me Silverpaw'_."

"_Silverpaw_?" Breezefeather echoed.

Wisp sighed, not bothering to answer the black-furred warrior's question, merely continuing on with her story.

"So in the end, Silverpaw ended betraying her birth Clan for an enemy, and as her betrayal ended in a full out battle, it was ShadowClan who gained something in the end. Cinderstar lost his last life and by the time the night had decided to fade, Crowbreeze was crowned leader of ThunderClan. And in one more day, he was known as Crowstar. ThunderClan's new leader was proud and strong, everything that his Clan could have asked for. When Darkstar's kits returned, ShadowClan's was content for the time being. But his satisfaction didn't last very long. His anger and coldness had reached new heights, and by the time four moons had passed, he had already replaced his deputy with a cat by the name of Russetpelt. His previous deputy, Grayclaw, had been murdered by his very own kits. And he was also on his very last life, his deputy would become Russet_star _soon. It was also Russetpelt who knew of the horrendous treatment of Darkstar's kits, even to the newest kits of the Clan, Sharpkit and Thornkit. It was even worse than _ThunderClan's_ treatment of Nettlefur's kit, Silverkit. And Silverkit was called a monster on a daily basis to the point that he became impassive and cold."

"Darkstar _abused_ my father?!" Breezefeather choked, though he guessed that was kind of why Thorntail was so vicious.

In his mind, he tried to picture ShadowClan's current leader, Sharpstar. If _Sharpstar_ had been abused as a kit, then he couldn't imagine how she had turned to be the kind, wise and generous leader she had become in the past five moons.

"Yes," Wisp snapped. "And quit interrupting. As soon as he saw Shroudstorm and Stormshroud's conditions, Russetpelt decided to do something about it. This included confronting the two warriors about it, nonetheless, Darkstar's kits were _quite_ icy and cold. But eventually, Russetpelt managed to squueze eveything out, Darkstar's murder was planned that night. The next day, they acquired the help of the medicine cat apprentice, Rowanpaw, and using his help, they stuffed one of Darkstar's mice with deathberries. The ShadowClan leader was declared dead by nightfall. And the next morning, Russetpelt became Russet_star_. But Darkstar's kits weren't satisfied. No, after a terrible betrayal, they escaped ShadowClan's camp in the dead of night, shedding their warrior names and simply becoming 'Shroud' and 'Storm'. After that, they met up with their third companion, Silverpaw. And together, they vowed to destroy the four Clans that had brought them so much pain and misery and rule the forest with their own ideals."

As the story finished, Breezefeather was completely and utterly silent, before murmuring, "What is your deal?"

Looking pleased, Wisp mewed, "I want what my mate wants, and so, I want ThunderClan and ShadowClan to _burn_. In order for this to be achieved, I want you to infiltrate the ranks of Froststar's Clan."

"How do I do that?" Breezefeather interjected.

Wisp sighed, sounding long suffering, before snapping, "You have kin in the Clan born of Thunder and Lightening, do you not?!"

"Yes," Breezefeather hesitated.

"Then get to know them!" Wisp hissed. "Earn their trust."

"Fine," Breezefeather sighed. "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

In a voice so cold and dead that even _Breezefeather_ retched, Wisp murmured, "Catch Froststar alone, and _kill_ her."

"And what do I get in return?!" Breezefeather demanded.

Wisp smiled, a chilly one that sent shivers up his spine. "More power than you could _ever_ imagine."

Without hesitating, Breezefeather mewed,

"Deal."

**Leafstorm**

Leafstorm sat at Fernshroud's side, idly brushing the tip of her tail down her sister's dark ginger flank.

Finally, Fernshroud groaned, "When are we _leaving_?"

Leafstorm laughed, just spotting the ThunderClan deputy's shining coat over Fernshroud's slumped shoulders. "He's coming _now_, Fernshroud."

"'Bout time, too," her sister muttered. "I don't even _know_ how he was made deputy if he's always _this_ late."

Once again, Leafstorm chuckled at Fernshroud's irritable mood. And her sister's mood couldn't have gotten any worse if her new apprentice, Shadowpaw, hadn't arrived.

"Are you excited, Fernshroud?!" Shadowpaw practically demanded, piercing his mentor with his big blue eyes.

"Very," Fernshroud deadpanned, her mismatched eyes screwed up in annoyance. When she was sure her apprentice wasn't listening, she muttered, "Honestly, I don't even _know_ why Froststar gave me Shadowpaw as an apprentice. Ravenpaw would've been much better."

"Frostsar gave you Shadowpaw as an apprentice because you are as immature as _him_," a familiar voice said coldly.

Leafstorm rolled her eyes. _Here it comes._

She already knew who it was without even having to turn around. Only one warrior could be so infuriating.

"What do you _want_, Brightfeather?" Leafstorm practically groaned out.

"Nothing with _you_," he sneered.

Leafstorm was about to retort, when a familiar but harsh voice cut in. "We have no time for fights, now _stop_."

Leafstorm whirled around, the white warrior beside her looking as surprised as she felt.

It was Darkfire and Ashfall.

The black-furred warrior was standing by his former mentor, a faint smile on his face, though his eyes were like ice, cold and unblinking.

Suddenly, for some reason she couldn't comprehend, Leafstorm felt shy. "Hi, Ashfall," she mewed.

Ashfall's icy eyes seemed to melt into a bright liquid blue. "Leafstorm," he murmured. "Hey."

Abruptly, he turned his head, his gaze fixed on his former mentor. "Is Silverflame coming yet?" He questioned, voice soft.

"He will come when he comes," Darkfire answered silkily.

"And that is now," Silverflame's voice mewed.

Leafstorm's eyes lit up at the sigh of her former mentor. "Are we going now?"

"We just have to wait for Froststar, Thistleheart and Grasswing," the ThunderClan deputy answered wearily. "Honeypelt is staying back with her kits, and Grayfur and Blackwing will be guarding the camp."

"We're here," Thistleheart's wispy voice echoed. "And so is Froststar and Grasswing."

"Yes," the ThunderClan leader confirmed. "We can go now."

Sighing, Leafstorm followed on beside Ashfall, her green gaze occasionally flicking from between the handsome warrior and her sister. Abruptly, her eyes narrowed when she caught sight of the dark brown tabby, Grasswing, chatting up a storm with Fernshroud.

_Why is Grasswing so eager? _She thought, puzzled. _Does he __**like**__ my sister?_

Leafstorm found she couldn't answer herself, and as she pondered over it, she accidentally caught Ashfall's eye. The black-furred warrior smirked teasingly back at her, causing heat to rise to the tips of her ears. Suddenly, the white warrior in front of her-Brightfeather, glanced rather quickly toward her sister, his eyes full of bitter longing and resentment.

_Why does __**Brightfeather**__ seem so depressed? _Leafstorm thought scathingly. _It's not as if he's-_

Her thoughts came to a halt right then and there as something to click. Leafstorm now understood why the white warrior seemed so bitter and angry whenever her sister was with her new friend, Grasswing.

Brightfeather was in love with Fernshroud!

_I guess that I can feel sorry for him when it seems as though Fernshroud doesn't feel the same way._

But Leafstorm wasn't going to dwell on it. No, not with her own relationship difficulties. For now, she would just enjoy the Gathering now that they had arrived.

Without even knowing how, Leafstorm was led through a crowd of cats by her sister. When they arrived at a _different_ crowd of cats, she began to recognise a few old faces.

Leafstorm recognised Sunpaw and Redpaw of WindClan, Crowpaw of ShadowClan and Lilypaw of RiverClan.

"Uh, Fernshroud," she murmured. "Why did you bring me over here?"

Fernshroud shrugged. Leafstorm resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Why are _you_ here?!" Sunpaw hissed, amber eyes flashing.

"Is it a crime to be at a Gathering, _Sunpaw_?" Leafstorm sneered.

"My name is Sun_fur_, now," he growled. "And this is my sister, Redstone."

"Crowbreeze of ShadowClan," _Crowpaw_ answered smoothly.

"Lilyheart of RiverClan," Lilyheart squealed.

Leafstorm scoffed. "Whatever," she muttered, eyes cold. "The leaders are speaking now."

"The prey isn't running well, it appears as if another _Clan_ is stealing our prey, " Sharpstar of ShadowClan announced, green eyes solemn. "But we have a new warrior, Crowbreeze."

"Crowbreeze, Crowbreeze!" The Clans chanted.

"RiverClan is well fed," Thistlestar of RiverClan mewed. "And we have a new warrior, Lilyheart."

"Lilyheart, Lilyheart!"

Leafstorm rolled her eyes. "Really," she muttered. "Is the _whole_ Gathering going to be like this?"

"WindClan is going very well," Brightstar of WindClan murmured. "But despite that, WindClan welcomes two new warriors: Sunfur and his sister, Redstone."

"Sunfur, Redstone!"

"ThunderClan is going well," Froststar announced in her gravely voice. "And we welcome two apprentices and a warrior: Shadowpaw and his sister, Ravenpaw, and Leafstorm."

Once again, the Clans cheered, though it was noticeably less dim.

Suddenly, words ran through her mind.

_One chance, Leafstorm, don't waste it_, Storm's voice hissed. _Remember, find your brother._

Leafstorm let out a huge gasp. "What... was that...?" She murmured.

"What was what?" An unfamiliar voice sneered.

Leafstorm jumped, whirling around to face the perpetrator. It was a cat with night-black fur and blue eyes.

"Crowbreeze?"

The cat scoffed, his blue eyes flashing contemptuously. "As _if_," he sneered. "But I bet you can guess my name, just _try_."

"How am I going to guess your _name_?" Leafstorm snapped.

"Maybe this will jog your memory," he muttered. He put on a fake, whiny voice as he mewed, "Rosestream, get Fernkit _off_."

Leafstorm gasped, pictures flooding into her mind.

_"Rosestream," Breezekit whined. "Get Fernkit __**off**__."_

_Rosestream didn't have time to do anything as she barelled into her brother, knocking both him and Fernkit into the snow. Leafkit gazed at her littermates triumphantly, her bright green eyes dancing happily._

_"Look at what I did, Rosestream!" She crowed._

"Y-you're _Breezekit_," she whispered. "My brother. But _how_?"

"I was raised in ShadowClan," her _brother_ explained. "And my name is Breezefeather."

_Talk to him, Leafstorm_, Storm murmured. _Get him to understand your anger and loss._

"Why were you raised in _ShadowClan_?!"

"Because our father is Thorntail, Sharpstar's brother," Breezefeather smirked, a fire coming alight in his dull, lifeless eyes. "Yes, sister, you're half ShadowClan."

_Tell him to meet you at Fourtrees in one half-moon_, Storm urged.

_What if I don't __**want**__ to know him?!_

_Just do it_, Storm hissed.

"D-do you want to know me?" Leafstorm stammered, her eyes widening nervously. _I can't believe I'm doing this. For all I know, it really __**is**__ Crowbreeze!_

"Of course," Breezefeather purred.

"W-well, meet me at Fourtrees in one half-moon."

"Deal."

And then her brother padded away as if nothing had happened.

"Are you _crazy_?!" Fernshroud hissed. "He's a ShadowClan cat!"

"He's our _brother_!" Leafstorm snapped back.

Fernshroud's eyes widened. "_What_?"

"He's our brother," Leafstorm repeated. "And I intend to get to know him."

"_Why_?" Fernshroud demanded.

"Because _he_ told me to."

"Who is '_he_'?"

"Storm," Leafstorm snapped. "A weird voice in my head who's actually a real cat!"

And that was when everything went downhill.

**. . .**

"I'm _telling_ you!" Leafstorm exclaimed. "It's the truth!"

Froststar didn't even appear fazed. "So you're saying, that if we go to Fourtrees now, then there will a very dangerous cat and his group of rogues?"

"_Yes_!?" Leafstorm snapped.

"I find that hard to believe," Froststar sighed, her blue eyes closing wearily.

"He killed Stormflight!" Leafstorm blurted out.

The ThunderClan leader stiffened, his eyes frosting over. "What did you say?" She bit out in a dangerous voice.

Leafstorm sighed. "Storm killed Stormflight, he and his group of rogues came when every cat was at the Gathering. I was busy fighting another cat, and well, when I turned around, Stormflight was already dead."

"Very well," Froststar mewed. "We will find this '_Storm_' and his rogues, and drive them out. We leave in one hour, prepare yourself."

"Uh, Froststar, who will be coming?"

"Who do you think?!" The ThunderClan leader snapped. "Yourself, of course, myself, Silverflame, your sister, Brightfeather, Ashfall and maybe Darkfire. I think that should be enough."

Approximately one hour later, Leafstorm was following on behind Froststar and Silverflame, the latter urging her to stay safe in case something went wrong. When they arrived at the four great trees, Froststar signalled them to stop.

Because standing at Fourtrees, was her brother. And behind him...

Was Storm.

"Breezefeather!" Leafstorm shrieked. "Move away from him, he'll _kill_ you!"

At the sound of her cry, Breezefeather whirled around, then, he smirked _very_ darkly.

_Ah, Leafstorm_, Storm purred. _How nice of you to come._

And the huge huge cat lunged.

Leafstorm bit back a cry as Breezefeather deftly evaded the attack.

"Nice try, _Stormshroud_," her brother replied in a voice that was not his.

"As always," Storm purred. "It really _is _lovely to receive compliments, Silverbreeze."

Breezefeather smirked, his once blue eyes now gold. "Get them!" He yowled.

_What's happening?! Is Breezefeather __**betraying **__us?! No, Storm called him Silverbreeze, and his eyes are gold, not __**blue**__!_

Out of nowhere, cats sprung up, charging and hissing. Leafstorm hissed herself as something heavily collided with her shoulder. The breath was knocked out of her as she roughly hit the ground.

"Fox dung!" Leafstorm spat, shoving the rogue off her. "I'll _kill_ you!"

The rogue seemed unfazed, merely lunging at her once again. Leafstorm swiftly evaded the attack, the rogue's jaws snapping on open air. Suddenly, a piercing shriek ripped through the air. Leafstorm _and_ the rogue both turned their heads, and what she saw made her gasp in horror.

Frostsar was on the ground, Storm standing over her, blood glistening from a bite wound on her neck, bright red against her snowy pelt.

_Please don't be your last life_, Leafstorm urged.

When she saw Froststar twitch, she breathed a sigh of relief. But it quickly turned into one of horror when Storm lunged at _Silverflame_. The ThunderClan deputy was completely unaware of the attacker as he was fighting off another rogue. When Storm's heavy body collided with Silverflame's, the silver tabby grunted and tried to force the blue cat off.

"Silverflame!" Leafstorm shrieked.

The blue cat clawed him viciously and wouldn't stop. Silverflame was knocked backwards with every hit, until Storm knocked him over and darted forward and bit his neck. Storm kept biting deeper and deeper until the silver tabby couldn't even breathe at all. Silverflame's shining silver fur was steadily turning scarlet from the blood seeping from his throat, and when Storm finally stepped away, the ThunderClan deputy was choking, blood spurting from his mouth and throat. Abruptly, he turned his face and mouthed, '_Forgive me, I love you'_.

And then he went limp.

Leafstorm screeched in outrage, her eyes narrowing to the points of slits.

"_I'LL __**KILL**__ YOU!"_

And then she lunged.

Storm didn't bother evading the attack, and the only thing on Leafstorm's mind was the unsatiable urge to _kill_. She wanted to _kill_ the cat responsible for the death of one of the cats that she had loved the most. When she collided with Storm, the blue cat barely even winced, not even when he hit the ground and she started to viciously claw at his chest.

Storm chuckled. "Now, now, Leafstorm," he crooned. "That's not the way to treat your enemies."

"I-I DON'T _**CARE**_!" She shrieked.

Storm tsked, before shooting into the air, knocking her off his chest. And before Leafstorm had the chance to get another hit in, something heavy and hard collided with her cheek.

And everything faded to black.

**. . .**

Leafstorm glared at the ground in front of her, recalling Silverflame's last words.

_Forgive me, I'm sorry._

Tears steadily streamed down her cheeks as she murmured, "I love you too."

Leafstorm couldn't begin to imagine how _Honeypelt_ must feel, _especially_ her kits. All that Lionkit, Breezekit and Dustkit knew, was that their father was dead.

_At least he died honourably._

"I don't _care_," Leafstorm whimpered. "Why did he have to die?"

"He died to save you," Ashfall murmured out of nowhere.

Leafstorm didn't bother turning around, not when Ashfall pressed against her, his tail running up and down her pelt.

"And you _should _care," he mewed. "He loved you like his daughter, but like others say, you have to let them go. In order to be truly happy, you have to let him go. I'm sure that he wouldn't have wanted you to mope around like this."

Leafstorm sighed, but she didn't wipe her tears away. "I think I understand how you feel now," she murmured. "To love someone so much, and then have them ripped away like that, it's horrible. This must only be a fraction of what you felt when your family died."

"Yes," Ashfall muttered. "But they're in a better place now, as is Silverflame."

Leafstorm stiffened when Ashfall leaned in, swiftly licking her cheek. Suddenly, Froststar's yowl pierced their soothing silence.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather benath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Sighing, Leafstorm followed on behind Ashfall, the black-furred warrior leading the way.

When they arrived at the clearing, they saw cats gathered around Silverflame's body, the ThunderCla deputy stiff and unmoving.

"As you know," Froststar began, voice thick with grief. "Our deputy, Silverflame, was killed last night."

As she said this, Honeypelt let out a yowl of grief, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"And now that he is with StarClan, I must choose a new deputy."

Leafstorm's head shot up, she had forgotten about that fact. In fact, who _would_ become the new deputy?

Grayfur? The grey tom would be pleased. Darkfire, maybe?

Leafstorm didn't know.

"I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors, and Silverflame's spirit, wherever it may be, may hear and approve my choice."

Leafstorm was anxious to know who it was, she wanted someone worthy and fit to become her former mentor's replacement.

"Fernshroud will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."


End file.
